Una de Louds
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Son un montón, diría una amiga. Y de esta familia se cuentan cosas. Hay ones-shots y muchos de ellos están entrelazados. Al final, quizá todos lo estén.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo algo que salió. **

**¿ENTIENDES?**

**Una historia de Luan Loud**

* * *

Pocas veces se miraba en el espejo para otra cosa que no fuera aplicar su impecable maquillaje de arlequín.

Pasaba la fría base blanca en toda su cara en un paseo lento de brocha, posteriormente daba realce a las mejillas con algún color contrastante o, dependiendo el público, dibujar una gota negra debajo del ojo izquierdo. Un toque que adoraba.

Luego, las cejas; delineadas exageradamente para enmarcar emociones acompañadas de un labial que simulaba ya sea una enorme sonrisa, o solo unos sensuales labios negros.

"Sensuales. Que poco aplicada está esa palabra, conmigo" se decía.

Pocas veces se miraba al espejo que no fuera para decorarse como artista de comedia y acentuar sus facciones para todo. Para todo menos para la verdad.

Todo depende del acto. Siempre, todo depende del acto.

Pasó la suave mota de tela por toda su cara para quitar los excedentes del cosmético y cuando el polvo blanco quedo perfecto, logró divisar detrás de aquella plasta transformadora a Luan Loud reflejada en el espejo; disfrazada de alegría, de risas, de emoción y gritos de júbilo.

Tomó su boina negra para completar el atuendo y se la colocó con dramatismo; luego se miró nuevamente.

"Un mimo tiene prohibido hablar, pero es su deber transmitir. Buscar en el silencio la conciencia del espectador y meter en su corazón risa, ternura, preocupación o llanto; terror y satisfacción. No es un payaso, no; es un silente monstruo de los sentimientos"

Se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía de pie solemne. Al final, siempre un profesional.

-Nadie es mejor que tú para callar con ruido- se dijo en voz alta rompiendo el código del mimo mientras sus facciones se tornaban amargas.

-Nadie es mejor que tú para reír con dolor- se dijo mientras la boca le temblaba por un sentimiento mal cargado en su garganta.

Aspiró profundamente y liberó el aire con suavidad evocando sus conocimientos en concentración y ensimismamiento que evoca el arte dramático.

Hoy era un mimo; queda colgada en el perchero Luan Loud.

Que dé inicio el acto. Que se consuma el dolor con la risa ajena.

* * *

La vida misma era un complejo sistema de idas y vueltas. Un bosquejo improvisado sobre un escenario tan inmenso que terminaba por absorber a sus actores; como una gigantesca esponja en el fregadero de la vida.

-Y si que nos fregó bien. ¿Entienden?-

Y ella sonrió mostrando aquellos grandes dientes frontales, eternamente adornados por chispas de metal.

La falsa hierba del suelo pegada a su espalda le provocaba una sensación única mientras las manos en su nuca le ofrecían descanso cuan larga era, clavando su vista al cielo de madera, de cables, de luces brillantes, de sus sueños de adolescencia.

Arqueó un poco la espalda, como relajando los músculos. Se permitió sonreír, como siempre.

"Por que el pollo cruzó el camino.

Para probar que no era una gallina..."

Como iba yo a saber que la vida no es una broma...

* * *

-¿En que se parece Vanzilla a un dinosaurio?

En que ambos son fósiles y se extinguieron.- Exclamó atacada de la risa Luan Loud mientras el vehículo familiar ya hacía humeante a un lado de la carretera.

-Luan, literalmente no es el momento. Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela.- Dijo molesta la rubia mayor.

-Yo creo que ya no llegamos Lori.- Secundó Lincoln quien se había sentado a un lado de la camino mientras Lana trabajaba en el motor moviendo su pequeño cuerpo de un lado a otro dentro de la máquina. De pronto se detuvo, se bajó, se secó el sudor y dijo con seriedad

-Imposible, necesito piezas para repararlo, Vanzilla no se mueve de aquí a menos que sea en grúa.-

-Y hoy que tengo urgencias, carajo. - Dijo Lori. Aunque a la mayoría no le interesaba (era una buena excusa para no ir a la escuela ese viernes y tomarse el fin de semana largo) ella realmente deseaba llegar, un evento de suma importancia se llevaría a cabo en su salón, y no deseaba perdérselo. - Parece una maldita broma.- Espetó.

-Quizá sea la "Gracia de Dios" ja, ja, ja. ¿Entiendes?- Insistió Luan sin mas intención que hacer reír a su hermana y sacarla de su molestia. Mientras reía tocó el hombro a Lori y fue entonces que notó la fría mirada de su hermana mayor.

-Je, je, no te enojes Lori.- Dijo Luan retirándose un poco mientras su hermana le seguía con la mirada.

-Parece que estas feliz por no ir. Estas mas insoportable que de costumbre.-

La sonrisa de Luan se perdió un instante.

-Feliz por no ir a la escuela.- Sonó en su mente.

_¿Que se siente ser la mas fea de tus hermanas?_

Cerró los ojos. Respiro profundo. Y sonrió.

* * *

-Y dime Luan, ¿De quien heredaste los dientes?- Comentó de forma incisiva una joven, le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza de altura a la comediante. Era tan típica que parecía un cliché, sin contar que iba acompañada de otras tres chicas. El grupo se distinguía por ir muy bien arregladas y ser bastante conflictivas. Desde hacía ya tiempo traían de encargo a Luan Loud por el simple hecho de que a la Loud, le gustaba la comedia.

-Ah, ¿esto?- Dijo la Loud señalándose la boca.- Es que la leche de tu mamá es muy potente.-

La risa de burla se le fue a Helena y la mirada incrédula de sus amigas la incitaron a tomar a la castaña de la camisa con furia; sin embargo, casi de inmediato, la soltó.

-Déjenla- dijo.- Es lo que le duele que la hayan hecho con odio.- Luego la miró directamente.- Podrás ser buena para las palabras; pero la realidad es que eres la FEA de tu casa. Y eso hasta tus hermanas lo saben. -

Luego la empujó con fuerza. Luan cayó sentada.

Algunos se rieron.

* * *

¿De que te ríes?

De ti, de mi, de un accidente, de un suceso, del tiempo, de un juego de palabras, de la vida...de la muerte.

¿O no Lucy?

Podemos reírnos de la muerte.

Anda, termina el poema que te dije, anda. Yo se que puedes. Te ayudo:

"Con un toc - toc se presenta la muerte, se escapa en su sonriente capucha de sueños cortados.

Solo el silencio en vaga respuesta, atribuye una entrada siniestra. Te abraza, te dice:

¿Quien soy?"

¿Crees que le quede si le pongo "la de los dientes pelados"?

O es mal remate...si es mal remate; mejor así "La bulimia y la anorexia...

-Luan, por favor. Déjame terminar mi poema...-

*Suspiro*

* * *

Si, lo se, a veces me paso.

Muchas veces. Por eso deje de hacer esas bromas. Igual y creo que es muy tarde.

Carácter jodido. Así me dijo.

La fea, me dijo.

¿Como se le llama a eso que es feo a la vista e insoportable al oído?

¡Luan Loud! ¿Entiendes?

Lo peor es que me provoca gracia...

Que jodido...

* * *

No es que no lo sepa, es un hecho evidente.

Hasta Leni lo entiende. Y eso es mucho decir.

"No te preocupes Luan, cuando crezcas esos dientes se acoplaran a tu inmensa cabeza."

Solo le falto decir "¿Entiendes?" y apuesto que el público le hubiera aplaudido.

Claro que lo he sabido siempre, el problema es que pesa, pesa mas de lo que debería. Por razones que se me van.

Sé que no todo es físico. Me lo han dicho veladamente profesores, mis hermanas, mis padres.

Según ellos disimulando.

Mis hermanas, mujeres al fin, no pudieron resistirse.

En un descuido, olvidaron borrar el pintarrón en el cuarto de Lori.

Una lista con nuestros nombres en un azul metálico.

**Leni**

**Lori -Luna**

**Lucy**

**Lola (en ascenso)**

**Lynn**

**Lana**

**Luan**

Y abajo rezaba una leyenda simple como el texto y pesado como el sabor a hierro en la boca.

_De la menos fea a la menos linda._

-Idiotas. Es lo mismo que decir "De las mas Bonita a las mas Fea".

Pero para lo que me importa. Yo sé lo que valgo.

-Idiotas.-

* * *

Lo siento Luan, pero es mejor que terminemos.

¿Que pasó?

_Es que...me gusta alguien más._

* * *

El chiste esta en que nadie te vea. Duele y quema en el pecho justo esta noche.

Me siento sin propósito, si no soy buena en lo que amo, ¿que mas debería hacer?

¿Ser abogada?

-No...-

Prefiero morir.

* * *

Todos esos pensamientos giraban en torno de la joven Luan Loud.

El horario de esparcimiento en aquel lugar de aprendizaje estaba por acabarse, y le dolía justo en ese momento, el tener que pensar en que realmente nadie apreciaba quien era.

_"Entiende, no eres graciosa"_

_"Jodido ser las mas feita de tan grande familia."_

Palabras no suyas, ajenas como el ruido de los chicos en el receso.

A quien le importa.

* * *

Debajo del manto implacable del escenario, Luan Loud aspiró en el aire la confianza que en la vida cotidiana era una ilusión. No era ella, era alguien más.

Tocó su cara para sentir la confianza de la pintura blanca aferrada a su piel, respiró el aroma del cosmético y se dijo aquella mentira de auto convencimiento:

"El espectáculo, continua."

Continúa para ella, para su vida. Para todo. No solo para el escenario.

-Que continúe, palurdos. Hasta que me canse.-

Y salió a ser ella misma, sin ser Luan Loud. Solo la muñeca en la que estaba prisionera.

Y la plebe, frenética, reía.

* * *

**Bueno, una vez abierto este canal, se verán reflejados varios ones de diversos personajes de The Loud House y quizá de los Casagrande.**

**Ya veremos.**

**Gracias por estar.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	2. Entiendes II

**¿ENTIENDES?**

**Una verdad sin gracia**

* * *

El eco de los aplausos y las risas aun reverberaban en ella cuando se sentó en su silla; artefacto típico de cineastas que había comprado en una tienda de garaje. Contaba incluso con una estrella en el dorso.

Sentía ese calor en el pecho de quien acaba de realizar una hazaña: la tarde había sido todo un éxito.

Podrían decir lo que quieran de ella, pero era buena en lo que hacía.

Echo la cabeza hacía atrás he inhaló profundamente, como absorbiendo su triunfo. De pronto, escuchó que alguien hablaba en la entrada de su improvisado camerino.

-¿Luan?, ¿Linda?, ¿Puedo pasar?-

Desde atrás de aquella cortina semi roída, la joven Loud pudo divisar a quien no sería otra, más que la madre del cumpleañero en turno.

-Adelante Señora Gasca.- Dijo mientras pensaba que, por fin, era la hora feliz, la hora del pago.

_El pago. _

Es verdad, ganaba mejor que cualquiera a su corta edad, sin embargo y a pesar de eso, un punto amargo se esparció por su pecho empujado por un coraje que ya empezaba a ser parte de ella, y un nudo asfixiante en la garganta, que le aplastaba la tráquea.

-Gano mi propia plata, soy funcional ¿Cuántos de mis hermanos pueden decir eso? – Pensó frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente.

Detestaba sentir coraje, detestaba sentir algo que no podía nombrar. Era fuego en el pecho y ácido en el estómago. Era un corazón latiéndole en la cabeza.

-Junto conmigo, solo Lisa y Lana tienen un futuro asegurado- Se dijo confiada.- El de los demás es un albur, y algunos – La imagen de Lola y Leni fueron fugaces en su mente.- Van a tener que aprender a cocinar.

O conseguir un buen marido.

"¿En que se parece Lola a un Jarrón Chino? En que los dos son adornos para el palacio de su dueño"-

Y la comediante soltó una risita entre labios.

"Leni le dice a su esposo: Oye mi amor, ¿Sabes que la gente dice que nunca me escuchas?

Y él le responde: Cállate y sigue mamando."

Y soltó una franca risa.

-Ellos se burlan porque mis chistes son "sosos" Y "tetos". Como si les fuera a contar el repertorio que tengo para cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. –

-Luan ¿Estas bien? -

La joven salió de su pensamiento súbitamente dando un respingo. Se había ensimismado demasiado y olvidado que la señora Gasca estaba ya enfrente de ella.

-Si, disculpe. Me quedé pensando en... la familia. -

\- ¿Sí? Bueno, no importa. Aquí tienes lo acordado y quiero decirte que tu show es magnífico, me encantó. -

Luan se puso de pie e hizo una elegante reverencia. -Gracias, madame. – Luego, con destreza tomó el dinero y lo escondió en su sombrero.

La señora soltó una risita.

-Eres tan adorable.- Le dijo, luego le acarició muy levemente la cabeza.

Luan bajó la mirada ensombrecida de pronto, su maquillaje blanco con líneas negras acentuó su faz.

Y la señora Gasca lo notó. -Luan, linda; ¿Te pasa algo? –

La chica comediante, no se movió.

\- Usted.- Preguntó de pronto con una voz llena de cansancio.- ¿Cree que... soy linda?-

La mujer sonrió con ternura creyendo percibir lo que le pasaba a la delgada chica de pantalones negros y camisa blanca a rayas.

-Luan, tu eres muy bonita. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - La señora Gasca le acarició el rostro. Luan volteó a verla, aquella cara blanca comenzaba a manifestar unas líneas borrosas negras debajo de los ojos.

\- ¿Tan linda como lo son Lori, Luna? ¿O Leni? –

La señora Gasca era una vieja conocida de la familia; tenía bien presente a los 11 niños de la familia Loud, sobre todo a las niñas. Y algunas de ellas resaltaban entre las demás por su belleza, solían ser bastante populares entre los chicos. Para cuando contestó, ya habían pasado 3 segundos de silencio.

-Claro que sí, linda. Son cosas distintas, la belleza es distinta entre las personas, Luan. -

-Claro, distinta... Siempre distinta._ -_

_"Es diferente, Luan. Son bellezas diferentes" .- Dijo la Consejera de la escuela._

_"Todos somos bellos por dentro" .- Dijo la Maestra de teatro._

_"Tú tienes mucha personalidad." .- Dijo la Profesora de Lengua._

_"La verdad, no." El idiota de Flip, al escuchar la plática con su Maestra de teatro._

-Tiene razón. - Dijo Luan recuperándose de inmediato. - No volveré a pensar en eso. - Le dijo a la señora, cortando totalmente el tema.

* * *

-Bien Luan, me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa ¡Ahora mismo!- Exclamó molesta la mayor de los hermanos. Luan le había gritado de una forma bastante agresiva a Lola, logrando algo muy raro; hacer llorar a la pequeña rubia.

-Ya te dije que lo siento. Además, no sabía que "_la cosa esa tuviera sentimientos."-_

-¡Qué diablos te pasa!- Grito Lori dando un paso hacía Luan.

-¡¿Siquiera te dijo lo que hizo?! ¡Agarró sin mi permiso al Sr. Cocos para jugar y lo rompió! -

-¡Solo se le cayó un dedo!- Gritó Lola escondida detrás de Lori mientras se secaba unas lágrimas.

-¿Entonces es verdad, Lola?- Lori torció los ojos. - ¡USH! Ve a tu cuarto, y cierra la puerta al salir.- Dijo muy molesta Lori. Lola obedeció titubeante, volteando a ver a su hermana castaña con algo de temor.

Lori y Luan estaban frente a frente en el cuarto de las mayores. Luan movía la boca de un lado a otro en un manifiesto claro de una molestia mal aguantada. La tensión se podía cortar con una tijera. Aquello parecía estallar en cualquier momento.

Pero Lori cambió las cosas.

-Luan.- Dijo con voz suave. -¿Pasa algo? Tú no eres así. -

Y se sintió como un golpe bajo. Luan estaba preparada para gritar, patalear y defenderse en el ataque frontal que esperaba de su hermana. En vez de eso, fue apuñalada con algo que se sintió dulce, pero ácido.

Lori dio el paso que faltaba para estar frente a su hermana y con una lentitud dictada por la verdadera duda, abrazó a su hermana pegándola a ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Luany? Tú no eres así. -

Luan sintió, provocado por la calidez de su hermana, como de su boca salió el dolor acumulado mientras sus ojos, sin aviso, dejaron ir lágrimas intensas, acompañadas de dolor y sollozos.

Abrazó con fuerza a su hermana y se desvaneció llevándosela consigo, consiguiendo que ambas quedaran sentadas en el suelo. Luan se deshacía en el hombro de Lori.

La rubia mayor se espantó.

-Luan...que... ¿Que pasa manita? - Dijo intentando separarla, pero ella estaba aferrada.

Luan no respondía y Lori solo podía sentir los espasmos en el delgado cuerpo de su hermana, esos que deparan el estruendo del llanto cuando no se respira.

Leni, quien en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba concentrada reparando el dedo pulgar del muñeco de Luan, paró su labor y se acercó asustada al notar la terrible escena. Se sentó junto con ella y también abrazó a Luan.

-Luanita ¿Qué tienes? ¡Mira! Ya estoy reparando al Señor Cocos.- Y le mostró que en efecto, ya había pegado con gel extra fuerte el pulgar y le estaba por colocar un curita alrededor.

Luan en un movimiento rápido, con un brazo se colgó igual del cuello de Leni quedando entre ambas, sollozando.

-No...no...no es nada...es...es solo...que me siento...me siento triste...- Dijo con dificultad, mientras se separaba un poco.

Lori vio que Leni iba a decir algo así que le hizo un gesto negativo que Luan no notó; la modista se quedó callada. Y es que Lori pensó -con mucha razón- que Leni iba a preguntarle si estaba en su periodo.

-¿Porque estas triste, Luany? ¿Qué pasa? - Insistió Lori.

-Es solo...que...que, ya ven que mi novio terminó conmigo hace unas semanas. -

-Lo recuerdo hermanita, pero ya te dije que ese es un idiota que nos sabe lo que se pierde. - Dijo la mayor.

Si, pero hoy la conocí, a la chica _por la que me_ _cambió_, ella es... muy bonita...-

Lori volvió a abrazar a su hermana. -Luan, tu eres muy bonita también, ese imbécil no sabe de lo que se perdió.

\- Es verdad Luan. – Intervino Leni – Tu eres muy bonita igual, aún te falta crecer, ya verás que cuando crezcas, tus dientes se van a acoplar a tu enorme cabeza.-

Luan sintió como si resbalara en su paladar la cosa más amarga del mundo. Su pupila se contrajo levemente mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana modista, quien le sonreía ajena a todo.

-¡Leni!- exclamó Lori.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, nos lo enseñaron en biología. -

-Leni, por favor ve a la cocina a traerle agua Luan.-

-Pero...-

-¡Ahora! –

Leni se levantó y procedió a retirarse confundida. Apenas hubo salido, Lori quiso dirigirse a Luan pero esta se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas.

-Luan, tú sabes cómo es Leni. Discúlpala, no le riñas por eso. –

-No te preocupes, Lori. Todo esta bien.- Dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Me disculparé igual con Lola por haberle gritado. - Luan tomó su muñeco del cuello de la camisa (cosa que nunca hacía) y salió a paso firme de la habitación de sus hermanas mayores, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle a su hermana, que entendía perfectamente la situación: los borrachos, los niños y los pendejos, siempre dicen la verdad-.

* * *

-Eso pasó 3 días.- Pensaba la joven Loud.

\- Después de que viera el pintarrón de Lisa, con los nombres anotados por su estúpido concurso.- Murmuraba entre labios mientras, aun tirada en el pasto artificial, observaba las lámparas en el cielo del viejo teatro que colgaban tétricamente. Levantó un dedo apuntando a una de ellas, luego, con ese dramatismo que la caracterizaba dirigió la punta de su dedo al punto de metal que adornaba uno de sus grandes dientes. Lo tocó, sintió la humedad y los filos del pequeño cuadro que buscaba desesperadamente, detener el avance de su mandíbula desbocada.

-"No te preocupes Luan, ya vez Lori, era más fea que un susto de chica y se compuso para bien"

Me dijo Luna cuando alguien le pasó el chisme. Lo que se le pasó decirme es que Lori se compuso a las 12...yo tengo 15...

Hay que joderse.-

_Es lo que yo siempre te digo... -Dijo el Señor Cocos._

Afuera, la noche caía. Adentro, la risa callaba.

* * *

**Buenas noches. Para los que están aquí antes que nada un agradecimiento por la lectura y como segundo número les comento que este libro va a tener una función similar a la que tiene "Panteón de Historias Cortas" pero enfocado a TLH y en su caso a Los Casagrandes.**

**Mantendrá la misma temática, es decir; totalmente libre lo que se suba. Pueden hacer peticiones aunque bueno, ja, ja,...ya veremos.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	3. Entiendes III

**¿ENTIENDES?**

**Tragedia Griega**

* * *

"¡Luan!

...

_En que se parece la cicuta al filo de una silla..._

_..._

¡Luan! ¡Despierta!

...

_¿Porque la gallina terminó en un caldo...?_

¡Luaaaan!

...

_Toc – toc, ¿Quién es?..._

Por favor, despierta, Luan...

* * *

Los ecos, como de caverna, se esparcían hasta el infinito en un entorno que giraba lentamente.

_Así se debe sentir estar en el fondo del océano. Estoy como pez en el agua, ¿Entienden?_

Su vista salió del negro total a un acuoso de luces desperdigadas y objetos sin formas que se movían.

_Colores...pastel..._

¡Luan! Despierta hermanita..."

-...Ay...- Exclamó una joven que se tocaba la cabeza.

-¿Anotaron la matrícula del camión? - Dijo la castaña ahora con ambas manos en la cabeza, presa de un dolor palpitante. Sin embargo, de súbito se llevó una a la boca al sentir un raro ardor, y aspiró fuerte al notar que de entre sus dientes, fluía sangre.

Extendió sus dedos viendo como entre ellos se despegaba manchas carmín que brillaban bajo la luz de aquel viejo teatro. Volvió a palparse y notó con horror que en sus dientes, faltaba el punto de metal.

-Me...arranqué los brackets. - Se dijo con tristeza. -¿Qué voy a decir en casa?-

-_Simple, les dices que no anotaste la matrícula del camión que te atropelló. -_

-Cállate, Sr. Cocos.- Luego, se quedó muy seria. -¿Qué fue... lo que... pasó?-

_-Casi nada, te pusiste como una salvaje, ¿Lo recuerdas? -_

-Un poco...si...-

Luan seguía acostada sobre aquel pasto artificial. Había estado jugando con los cuadritos de metal de sus dos dientes frontales tan insistentemente, que se había lastimado el dedo.

Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que todo era una tontería. Que en realidad no era tan fea como se había estado sintiendo. Que todo era, como decían todos, una etapa.

_-Claro que es una etapa Luan, deberías olvidarlo. Ya verás que cuando seas mayor y ganes la cantidad de dinero que quieras, te operas lo que se te antoje y ¡zaz! La comediante más bella del Condado.-_

Y Luan sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Cocos. Tengo que cerrar este asunto, tengo que quitarle peso. –

_-Si, no quieres terminar como la Tia gorda, cayéndote de los dos lados de la cama.- _

Luan sonrió ante el chascarrillo y procedió a levantarse.

Una vez de pie, se sacudió la falda un poco (estaba bastante polvoso, ese teatro era poco usado.), luego, se estiró, perezosamente.

Apenas había dado dos pasos entre los pasillos hacía la salida de aquel enorme lugar, cuando se escuchó el murmullo de su celular.

En otra circunstancia, Luan no hubiera contestado. No quería ser molestada por ninguno de sus hermanos. Pero se sentía mejor después de haber repasado y sopesado las cosas y bueno; lo tomó con un reiniciar todo.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo derecho. Y lo clicó.

Era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Abrió la conversación y solo era una imagen para descargar.

_No deberías abrir cosas de números que no conoces..._

-Lo sé, Sr. Cocos pero...-

Y clicó la imagen presa de una extraña ansiedad.

El círculo de carga dio vueltas un par de veces antes de detenerse y hacer nítida la imagen. Lo que Luan vio la lleno de inmediato de impresión, seguido de dolor inmenso en el pecho. Su cuerpo se tenso.

-La imagen era la del chico Benny, sentado en una banca de un parque cualquiera, de la mano con una linda chica rubia de ojos azules, remera azul celeste que hacía juego, sin mangas y falda blanca a la rodilla. Muy linda, sonreía mostrando unos perlados dientes en perfecta hilera.-

_Luan, no deberías seguir viendo eso._

Mas imágenes llegaron y con cierto frenesí Luan las fue abriendo una por una, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más violento. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza. Seguían siendo imágenes de la pareja en diversas tomas; de la mano, caminando, en una heladería, hasta que, al final, se estaban dando un beso entregado y tierno.

_Luan..._

-Por...que...- Dijo con la voz cortada mientras respiraba pesadamente, como si el aire fuera plomo. Sintió que un nudo le tronó en la garganta y su boca tembló de rabia cuando, al final, un leve texto decía.

"Así que por esta te cambiaron, payasita. Noooo si casi no se nota la diferencia. ¿A que se parece a una de tus hermanas? El chavo tiene buen ojo jajajaja, ¿Entiendes?

¿Sabes? La leche de mi mamá podrá ser muy potente, pero la que a ti te dieron estaba podrida."

Con los dientes apretados hasta que los sintió crujir, Luan enfundó con fuerza el celular en su puño lastimándose. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la ciega furia que se le acumulaba y que dejó salir sin cuartel.

-¡MALDITAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITOS TODOS!-

Presa de la furia, azotó el celular en el piso para luego patearlo con rabia.

-¡Aaaaaarrg!- Exclamó agarrando sus cabellos, mientras bufaba de frustración y coraje.

-Maldita perra...- Dijo comenzando a llorar desesperada, entonces levantó la vista y se encontró frente a un gran espejo semi quebrado, donde vio su cara, su cuerpo, su cabeza a su gusto enorme...sus dientes con brackets.

Enardecida, tomó al Sr. Cocos y lo arrojó contra el cristal el cual de un estruendo se quebró, fue con prisa hacía un diván donde comenzó a arrojar cosas viejas de utilería hasta que encontró uno de los muchos ganchos de ropa que colgaban de entre esos viejos trajes olvidados.

-Todo esto es tu culpa maldita porquería.- Dijo tocándose los dientes.

Y empujada por la adrenalina que nace de la ira ciega, enganchó sus brackets de entre sus dientes y tiró violentamente, una vez... dos veces. El dolor provocado era mermando por el enervante odio hacia sí misma.

-Todo es su culpa, ¡Porquerías!- Pegó un tirón tan fuerte que logró reventar la ortopedia raspándole las encías, y ante el súbito afloje trastabillo hacía atrás y cayó pesadamente, pegándose en la cabeza con la esquina de una mesa que, para variar, no era de utilería.

-Yo...lo siento Sr. Cocos.- Dijo Luan quitando de la ropa del muñeco restos de cristal.

_Preocúpate por ti, yo soy de madera. Mira tu cabeza._

Luan se tocó la parte izquierda y encontró humedad. Se miró la mano y nuevamente encontró sangre.

-Diablos...que voy a hacer...- Se dijo y se dejó caer sentada. A lo lejos vio lo que quedaba de su celular.

_Bueno, solo nos quedan dos cosas._

-Que cosas, Sr. Cocos.-

_Uno: le dices a tus padres que te están molestando en la escuela y que tienes problemas por que crees que eres... la más fea de tus hermanas._

Lo soy, Cocos, no hay vuelta en eso.

_Está Lisa._

Es diferente con ella.

_¿Y LiLy?_

Es rubia, crecerá hasta ser hermosa. Cocos, ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?

_Lynn_

-¡Me refiero al plan!-

Aaah, t_enemos dinero, es sábado y es medio día, un Odontólogo te arregla ese desastre en los dientes y te parcha la cabeza por una moderada cantidad. Pero yo te aconsejo..._

-Eso haremos- Y Luan sonrió mostrando sus dientes ensangrentados_._

_Cierra esa boca que pareces Drácula._

-¡Soy Drácula y acabo de darme un banquetazo!- Dijo poniéndose de pie, de mejor humor con su idea.

_Pero con el filo de la banqueta, baby!_

Y ella y el muñeco, rieron-.

* * *

**Y es todo por hoy. Quizá salga a un buen bar a tomar una cerveza o dos, siempre que deje de llover. **

**Comenten y quizá, suceda un milagro.**

**Saludos.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	4. En el callejón

**Buenas tardes.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por estar aquí. Se sube el primer one-shot colmo tal de los Louds en este libro, en este caso esta historia se ubica exactamente después de el Capitulo "Cambio de Corazón".**

_**Advertencia: Tiene lemon.**_

_**-BOBBIE BOO BOO OSITO -**_

_**en el callejón...**_

* * *

-Eres tan ardiente, Babe.- Decía Bobby mientras metía su mano dentro del short café de su novia. Siempre le costaba un poco de esfuerzo, pero era una victoria cuando lograba traspasar por completo el short y la panty para tomar una de las dos generosas esferas.

-Ah...- Gimió la rubia al sentir como la mano del chico acariciaba sin pena su trasero, subiendo, bajando; metiendo sus dedos cada vez más adentro.

-Me gusta el calor que irradias de aquí...- Dijo deslizando aún más su mano, llegando casi con sus dedos, a un punto caliente y húmedo.

-AAAH...-Exclamo ella y comenzó a respirar agitada, abriendo la boca de vez en cuando. Sus labios comenzaban a brillar por una presencia acumulada de saliva.

Ambos estaban en un callejón semi oscuro bastante olvidado de la ciudad, apresados contra una pared y refugiados tras un inmenso frigorífico viejo. Allí nadie los vería, Bobby lo sabía a la perfección, al igual que su novia...

Él la pegó más a sí envalentonado por los dulces gemidos, hasta que la celeste blusa de la chica chocó con su pecho.

-Tus pezones están más duros que de costumbre. -Dijo con voz rasposa mientras se abalanzaba al cuello de ella y procedía a besarlo en la base para ir subiendo hasta llegar a su oído, donde metió su lenga sin pudor.

-Aaay...es...ri-co...-Murmuró la chica casi como un suspiro, pasando sus uñas levemente por la espalda del Santiago.

-Y esto se siente aún mejor, mi niña. - Y sacó su mano de la parte trasera del short de Lori para abalanzarse sobre sus pechos por encima de la blusa donde descubrió unos pezones duros como pequeñas piedras.

-Estás muy excitada, ...- Dijo embebido de deseo.

-Te...¿Te gustan?-

-Mucho. – Y el joven, enloquecido, levantó la blusa de un movimiento, bajó el sostén y liberó los blancos pechos coronados con unos pezones sumamente erectos; que brillaban en color rosa - durazno. Él se prendió de uno de ellos succionando y dando círculos con su lengua, mientras con la mano jugaba y apretaba el otro. Apresó el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice y lo comenzó a mover de un lado a otro.

-Hoy sabes diferente, amor, más rica, es delicioso tu aroma. -

-AAAH aohu...me...me encanta...si-gue, por favor...- Y esa voz modosita, rara vez escuchada en ella, lo prendió como nunca.

Se bajó el cierre, y deslizando hábilmente su mano, bajó el de ella. La besó en los labios y sus lenguas intercambiaron pasión. Acarició su cabello. Ella acarició su espalda.

Bobby se emocionó: nunca habían tenido sexo en el callejón.

El le bajó el short y ella se bajó la panty perdida en el deseo.

Bobby se acomodó entre sus piernas; apuntó hacia ella.

Ella se apoyó en la pared, tirando la cadera hacía adelante. Y se miraron de frente.

La rubia sonrió entre tímida y extasiada a antes de decir. -Hazlo... por favor...-

Y él fue entrando en ella con lentitud; pensaba ser más rápido, pero notó que Lori estaba mas estrecha que de costumbre y lo último que deseaba era lastimarla, así que entró un poco, se retiró y volvió a entrar. Ella se aferró a la espalda, él levantó una de las piernas de la chica con su brazo para tener mejor acceso y empujó sus cadera una vez más.

-AAAH...Oh...- Gimió fuerte. Él le puso una mano en la boca por el temor a que los descubrieron y volvió a penetrar, esta vez entrando casi por completo. Sintió como los líquidos de su novia le bañaron el miembro después del gemido, por lo que empujó para llegar al fondo, donde se quedó algunos segundos embebido por el inmenso placer que le entumía la parte alta de sus piernas. Y es que ella temblaba, temblaba de placer aferrada a él como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Daba gemido ardientes y pequeños algo agudos, más agudos de los que Bobby recordaba.

-¿Te gusta, babe?, ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto él mientras salía un poco para volver a entrar profundo.

-Si...mucho...ah...- Sus gemidos eran tan, pero tan tiernos. Bobbie sintió su sangre arder, Lori se estaba portando más linda y tierna que de costumbre.

-Es todo para ti, babe...- Y comenzó un vaivén cada vez más rápido.

Los gemidos de ella aumentaron conforme el chico entraba y salía cada vez mas ágil. El notó como la humedad de ella le daba cada vez más fácil acceso y se acoplaron tan bien, que comenzaron un ritmo candente y perfecto entre ambos; ambos que allí, detrás de aquel frigorífico enorme, ocultos en la intimidad de un callejón, se entregaban en una pasión explosiva y un amor muy, pero muy puro.

Él comenzó a entrar con fuerza y ella se desbocó en gemidos. A él se le entumieron las piernas cuando sintió que ella le apretaba aún más anticipando un poderoso orgasmo.

-Yo...voy a...voy a...VOY AAAAA...- Y su voz retumbó como un trueno por todo el callejón.

El chico al escuchar la voz respiro profundo y abrió los ojos para verla de nuevo. Ella la apretó en la contracción de su vagina y el sintió como un volcán se liberaba ante el potente hecho. Su semilla se eyectó con fuerza dentro de la rubia a la que en todo momento, creyó su novia, pero que ante el potente grito, descubrió con terror, que no era así.

Ambos se abrazaron en el frenesí del orgasmo compartido, el sintió como ella se vino tanto, que le mojo parte de la pelvis. El seguía teniendo contracciones en sus testículos que pugnaban por llenar a su acompañante y ella temblaba aferrada en brazos y piernas a su amante, solo apoyada en la pared y en él...

Bobby compartió el abrazo. Y compartieron respiración, saliva y sudor...y todo.

Él se separó lentamente para verla de nuevo, y detrás de esa blusa celeste, de ese cabello al hombro rubio, descubrió que algo no cuadraba.

-Le... ¿Leni?...-

Ella respiraba por la boca como aquella que ha corrido toda su vida y se ha detenido, justo en ese ahora.

Le miró con sus ojos eternamente ilusionados, luego bajó la mirada.

-Si... soy... soy yo.- Dijo en una voz apagada.

Se separaron, él se acomodó la ropa, pero vio que ella no se movía. Estaba aterrada, llena de dudas mirando a un lado. El le ayudo a subir su panty y el short.

-Leni...yo... yo no sabía... no sabía que eras tú... ¿Por qué vistes como Lori? -

Ella temblaba. Aun sentía en las piernas el placer recorriéndole como un choque eléctrico, pero a la vez la culpa la comenzaba a llenar.

-Yo...yo...- Y seguía temblando, sin verle.

-Leni...yo...- Dijo Bobby, sintiéndose terrible.

Y el silencio fue como el filo de una hoja cortando la piel.

-Es que... yo...-Dijo por fin Leni. -Estaba ayudando a Clyde a que perdiera su miedo de hablar con Lori y...y... y yo me vestí como ella para que practicara. Luego...luego salí a la calle y se me olvido cambiarme y tu...tu...-

Él había visto a su novia pasar por la acera mientras estaba haciendo unas compras, y decidió (como era común en ellos) emboscarla en el callejón para tener un candente encuentro (que nunca había llegado al sexo, hasta ese día...y no con ella).

-Yo creí que, eras ella...- Él estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿Por qué no me dijiste?" pero ella se veía como un conejo asustado. Así que replanteó.

-Me hubieras dicho. - Y le acarició tiernamente el rostro. - Yo...lo siento Leni...yo...soy...un hombre terrible...- El pecho de Bobbie se llenó de culpa. Su vista se nubló.

Y ella lo notó y su corazón noble se hizo participe en el error y le devolvió la caricia al rostro, lentamente se pegó a él. Él la abrazó tiernamente. Ella comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

-Yo...también lo siento. - Dijo aun escondida en el pecho del Santiago. -Pude detenerme y yo...yo no quise... soy una maldita...-

Bobby la separó tomándola de los hombros -No, esto fue...fue un error... no digas eso de ti. Tu eres muy buena, yo lo sé. - Solo, no hablamos de esto más, ¿Si? –

Ella asintió mirando al suelo. Él también bajó la mirada atosigado de emociones chocantes, fue entonces que descrubrió algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. En una pequeña parte del short café, que debería estar puesto en las caderas de Lori, había una minúscula mancha de sangre. Bobby palideció.

-Leni...tú eras...eras... - Le tomó suavemente las manos.- Leni, eras virgen...-

-Y ella bajó aún más la mirada y dos lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. -

Él la abrazó, ella se amalgamó a él; como vencida por un peso enorme.

Él le levanto la cabeza tomándola de la barbilla y se miraron varios segundos.

Y en un acuerdo hablado más allá de las voces, volvieron a unirse en un beso, esta vez lindo, tierno.

_...Bobby Boo Boo...Osito... dijo Leni._

Y la ciudad bullía en su escandalo citadino, mientras dos jóvenes descubrían que el destino, por mas directo que parezca, tiene cambios que revolucionan todo.

En otro lado de la ciudad, una rubia refunfuñaba por que su novio, no contestaba el celular.

* * *

**Y esto todo por ahora. Continuaré el de Luan, mientras busco recoger pedazos del pasado y terminar lo que tengo pendiente con Steven Universe.**

**Gracias por leer, y más por comentar, son grandiosos.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	5. ¿Entiendes? IV

**Quizá último capítulo de esta historia.**

**¿ENTIENDES? -IV-**

**Una Historia de Luan Loud**

* * *

-¡Déjame! Déjame Ya!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Cuidado, Leni! ¡Está detrás de ti!-

-¡Nooo! ¡Aléjala! Aléjala por favor!-

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Te va a picar! ¡te va a picar!-

-¡AAAAAAAH!-

* * *

¿Soy una mala hermana?

Quizá... pero no es para tanto. Solo es hacerla gritar de terror unos cuantos minutos al día. Aunque para ser sincera, podría hacerlo durante horas.

Además, al parecer a nadie le importa, nadie se mete. Me encanta eso. Claro que tampoco nadie sabe el gusto que me da verla temblando en el armario, mientras con una lámpara hago que la sombra de la araña se vea más grande.

Olviden eso, yo no lo dije, fue el Sr. Cocos.

La realidad es que yo no la odio.

Yo solo...

...solo...

* * *

Cuando volví a casa ese sábado, nadie notó que el color de mis brackets había cambiado. Tampoco era como si esperara que lo hicieran. Por otro lado, el parche en mi (enorme) cabeza...

Odio a mi subconsciente.

El parche en mi cabeza era notorio; pero yo llevaba una explicación a prueba de tontos.

-¿Te refieres a esto, Luna?- La joven asintió.

-Solo me caí del monociclo cuando hacía unos malabares. -

-Dude, se ve bastante feo.-

-Solo es el parche que me pusieron de más. A lo mejor creyeron que sangraría como Clyde cuando ve a Lori en traje de baño ja, ja, ja.-

-Je, je, buena esa. Aún recuerdo que tuvimos que llevarlo a que le pusieran una transfusión. -

-Es solo que dirige la sangre a la cabeza equivocada. – Y estallé en risas. Sinceramente no pude callarlo. Solo quería reír para sentirme mejor y el chiste quedaba exacto.

Luna se me quedó viendo varios segundos antes de estallar de risa.

-¡Te pasas, dude! ja, ja, ja.-

-Con eso de que es afroamericano, lo más probable es que tenga una "salchicha alemana".-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Te van a regañar, Luan! ja, ja, ja-

-Mientras su salchicha alemana no le haga el saludo Nazi ja, ja, ja ¡Ail, Lori!- Dije entre risas.

-ja, ja, ja ¡Basta, sis! ¡Basta! Ja, ja, Si te escucha la jefa, ¡te castiga! -

-Por eso lo conté a la comandante. Bueno, me retiro por que como sea, si me duele la cabeza. -

-Sale manita.-

Y allí deje a Luna, aun riendo.

Que buena idea había tenido el Sr. Cocos.

* * *

\- ¡Luan! Qué bueno que apareces, acabo de terminar este vestido y quería preguntarte ¿Qué te parece? - Dijo ella contoneándose de un lado al otro enfundada en laborioso vestido aguamarina.

-Se te ve muy bien, Leni.- Entorné los ojos.

-No es si se me ve bien. Es si está bonito. -

-Si, está muy bonito.- Dije casi automáticamente.

-No te veo convencida, Luan... espera, ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? - He hizo a tocarme. Desgraciadamente, no pude detenerme y golpeé con algo de fuerza su mano. Ella se retiró asustada, yo solo la miré con desagrado.

-Es solo que me duele y no quiero que me toquen, ¿Bien?-

-Yo...lo siento, ¿Aún estas molesta por que dije que tu cabeza era enorme? Yo, no quería...-

-¡Ya cállate! De verdad que contigo si aplica eso de que "calladita te ves más bonita"-

Y me metí a mi habitación, dejando allí a _la más linda de la familia._

Por lo menos en lo que crece Lola.

A quien le importa...

* * *

¿Odiar, yo? ¡Para nada Señor Cocos!

Yo no tengo odio. No guardo ese tipo de pensamientos en mí interior. El odio y el rencor es para personas débiles. Para las que no pueden obtener recompensa en la vida diaria.

Yo en cambio, hago que las cosas sucedan.

Yo no odio, yo soy funcional. Yo hago que las cosas pasen. Hago a la gente feliz y, a la vez, de alguna forma, yo también lo soy.

Y hoy me divertiré mucho, mucho... mucho, con este yogurth. - Y Luan procedió a terminar de meter un extraño líquido por el imperceptible agujero que había dejado la aguja de la jeringa en el envase, para luego meterlo con cuidado, a un casillero.-

* * *

-¡¿No van a creer lo que pasó?!- Dijo Lori apenas llegó de la escuela. Luan y Luna ya estaban acomodadas en los sillones de la casa.

-¿Bobbie se dio cuenta que tienes granos en la espalda?- Dijo Luna sin dejar afinar su guitarra.

\- ¿Qué? ¡no!-

-¿Te confundió con Leni y la fajó en un callejón?- Dijo Luan sin dejar de ver leer una revista.

-¿Cómo... que...? ¡Ush! ¡Claro que no, mensas! ¿No saben lo que pasó en la escuela esta tarde?.-

Ambas chicas se incorporaron del sillón para ver a Lori. Luan sonreía levemente.

-Una chica de la escuela tuvo un accidente en el pasillo. Dicen que fue horrendo. -

-Pues ¿Qué le pasó? - Pregunto la castaña con una mirada de ansiedad que sus hermanas no notaron.

-Una chava, dicen que se quejó de que le dolía mucho el estomagó y que antes de que llegaran a la enfermería, ¡Se hizo encima! Qué horror. -

Luan esbozó una sonrisa mientras que Luna hacía una expresión de desagrado.

-Que mal, dude. Pobre chica. Quizá esté enferma. -

-Dicen- Continuó Lori.- Que se la llevaron a urgencias porque no paraba de hacer...manchó todo el pasillo...- La rubia hizo una mueca de asco.

Luan sacó su nuevo celular y comenzó a buscar. -Quizá hayan subido un video.-

-Luan, ¿Por qué quieres ver algo tan desagradable? - Replico Luna.

-Solo quiero saber bien que pasó.- Y clicó un poco, rebuscó, entró a una página y encontró lo que buscaba con cierta facilidad.

-¿Ready, chicas? GO!- Lori y Luna se pusieron al lado de su hermana. Y Luan dio PLAY.

El video era horroroso. Se veía una joven desde una toma bastante agitada (marcando que quien filmaba estaba escondido) quien con una mano en el estómago y otra en la cara se retorcía mientras su amigas, asustadas, no sabían que hacer.

_"-¡Dejen-me! ¡Aléjense! ¡AAAAAAAH!-"_

La chica, quien no era otra más que Helena, se torció hacía a delante y después las piernas le fallaron.

-Dude, apaga eso. - Dijo Luna bastante afectada. Pero Luan no dejaba de verlo, sus ojos brillaban al contraste de la pantalla.

En el momento en que la chica del video explotó liberando sus intestinos, las pupilas de Luan se expandieron y una sonrisa leve se manifestó. La chica del video, se llevaba las manos a la cara avergonzada.

_-Sufre perra...-_

-¡Luan! ¡Apaga eso!.- Dijo Lori y Luan cerró inmediatamente la página, guardando su celular.

-Ya pues, lo quito...y si, tienen razón, pobre chica. Creo que desde ahora, su vida va a apestar.-

-Luan, no te burles. – Dijo Luna asqueada mientras su hermana procedía a irse, subiendo las escaleras.

-Esta bien, ya no diré más -Se apoyo en el barandal y las vio- aunque podría decir que, literalmente, la cagó. - Y Luan sufrió un ataque de risa mientras llegaba a lo alto de las escaleras.

Las hermanas se quedaron pasmadas, sin saber bien como interpretar esa inusual reacción.

-Pareciera como... si... - Dijo Lori.

-Como si ella tuviera algo que ver, dude. Pero es imposible. Solo está loca de remate.

-Mientras no venga la policía...-

* * *

-El domingo es el cumpleaños de mamá, tenemos que preparar su fiesta sorpresa. - Dijo Lori a sus 9 hermanos allí reunidos.

-¿Para que hacer una fiesta sorpresa? Leni se encargará de decirle como siempre. - Exclamó Lola.

-Y es por eso que la dejaremos fuera. - Dijo Luan desde una silla, con la pierna cruzada.

Lincoln volteó a ver a Lori y después a Luan.

-¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo?- Dijo.

-Tu eres el hombre del plan.-

* * *

-Chicos, su compañera Helena, no volverá a la escuela. El...accidente que ha tenido la ha dejado bastante afectada y bueno, estará en recuperación un tiempo indefinido. Por lo que les voy a pedir que cesen las burlas que se han esta dando en las redes sociales. La chica ha sufrido mucho como para que todavía la estén atormentando.-

Sonaron murmullos en el salón. Levemente alguna risa.

-Al que se descubran haciendo mofa de Helena, será severamente sancionado. -

A Luan le dolió la boca de callarse las ganas de decir un chiste; pero entendía que no era prudente. Después de todo ella se había dado a la tarea de regar chismes y apodos al por mayor en internet.

_#PrayPorLaChicaCagona #PañalesParaAdultoGirl #HelenaCuloFlojoArias _entre muchos otros, eran creación suya.

-Maestra, ¿se sabe que fue lo que le pasó?-

-Bueno, no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero se dice que fue una intoxicación alimentaria. Debido a esto toda la comida congelada y perecedera se ha desechado. Así que no se preocupen, por ahora toda la comida está limpia.-

* * *

_Luan, ¿No crees que te pasaste con tu venganza?_

-Claro que no, Cocos. Si se mete conmigo, se mete con el monstruo de las bromas.-

_Pero...la chica esta en un sanatorio. Dicen que se niega a comer ni ver a nadie._

Ya se recuperará, Sr. Cocos. Pronto olvidarán su batición ja, ja, ja. Por lo pronto debemos centrarnos, se acerca el cumpleaños de mamá.

_Por cierto, baby, ¿Por qué convenciste a todos de que dejarán fuera a Leni del cumpleaños de Rita?_

Ya sabes, Cocos; si ella se entera todo se lo dirá en un santiamén, es por el bien de mamá.

_Tu sabes que no fue por eso, ¿Yo soy tú, sabes?_

Ya pues, quiero que sufra un poco. A veces odio que sea siempre, todo el tiempo, tan feliz.

_Podrías arrepentirte._

Solo será un poco, Cocos...

...

...

...no es como si se fuera a morir por eso.

* * *

**Puede que esto continúe. **

**De alguna manera esto esta levemente amarrado con mi fic, Su Hermana la Idiota.**

**A los chicos que comentan:**

rlc2001 : Claro que esta basado en esa bella poesía el primer capítulo de Luan, hace rato que lo tenia en mente. Aunque el remate de "Y la plebe, frenética, reía" esta basado en el remate del Circo Romano de Juan Antonio Casvetany "...una bestia bebiendo sangre humana, y una plebe, frenética, aplaudiendo." Gracias por comentar :)

alquimeizer : si sientes ñañaras en el oxipusio pueden ser parasitos xd Gracias por el comentario amigo.

J0nas NageraJonaaaas, es un gusto leerte y mejor aun que esto te ha gustado. Los temas así se me dan creo una vez al año y me gusta matizarlo de realidades duras. No se quizá a veces me paso. Espera la continuación te guste, así como el capitulo de Leni y Bobbie. Un saludote viejo y me debo una vuelta por tus fics. :)

Luis CarlosY no, Luan como tal no es fea. Pero basandones en la lógica solo compite con Lynn si no contamos de las gemelas para abajo. Lynn no tiene frenos, tiene la cabeza mas chica y sus dientes normales; ese es el meollo. Gracias por comentar del one de Leni y Bobbie, me gustó hy quiza les haga un segundo cap. Saludos :)

ElSpew Gracias, espero este también :)

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	6. Panti-Monium

**Y otro one de los Louds.**

**PANTI-MONIUM**

**Un Ladrón en la Familia**

* * *

Corría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Su pecho golpeteaba en un corazón desbocado mientras respiraba con dificultad. Torció a la izquierda, trastabilló un poco, pero se recuperó y siguió corriendo.

De vez en cuando volteaba a ver si alguien lo seguía, pero la verdad es que nadie venía tras de él. Nadie mas que el susto, y quizá, la culpa.

Se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura y de entre sus ropas comenzó a buscar su inseparable inhalador. En su desesperación el artefacto cayó de sus manos y el, atacado de nervios, se lanzó a recogerlo.

Su respiración agitada comenzaba a doler.

Tomó el inhalador y lo sorbió dos veces con fuerza. Respiro profundo y de nueva cuenta comenzó a correr. Debía llegar a casa.

Lejos de allí, una de dos rubias buscaba algo, desesperadamente.

Clyde no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de él llevándose una mano al pecho. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo.

Había sido un día de locos, de entrada, la maestra les había dado la mitad del día libre debido a que se intoxicó con una fruta exótica. Lincoln insistió en que fueran a su casa a donde jugarían videojuegos. Y eso fue lo que, en efecto, pasó. Habían estado jugando aquel viejo juego de peleas sin contratiempos ni problemas.

Hasta que ella llegó.

Ella llegó con sus palos de golf, su blanca visera y su cabello agarrado. Una blusa celeste, tenis blancos, pero, por sobre todo, esa falda blanca que le llegaba a media rodilla dejando ver su hermosa piel.

-Hola Lincoln, hola Clyde.-

-Hola Lori.- Respondió el peliblanco, sin embargo el chico moreno simplemente estaba en shock.

Lori lo vio con algo de fastidio y comenzó a contar:

-3...2...1...- Apenas llegó al uno, el chico se fue de espaldas quedando totalmente desmayado.

-Bien, cuando se despierte le dices que le mando saludos.- Dijo Lori y apresuró a subir las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando Clyde entre abrió los ojos y vio algo que lo cambiaría.

Desde donde estaba alcanzó a ver como Lori subía y pudo ver, casi como en cámara lenta, el contoneo de caderas que, a cada escalón, dejaba ver cada vez un poco más, hasta que por fin, en el último escalón, la falda blanca se levantó lo suficiente y él pudo percibir claramente una ajustadas pantys rosadas que enmarcaban el trasero de Lori. El pecho le dolía, la boca se le secó, y supo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, algo, no sabía que. Y las pantys rosas se perdieron al dar la vuelta a su cuarto.

La respiración de Clyde aun estaba agitada. Ya en la seguridad de su casa, aun sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo me atreví?- Y llevó su mano a su bolsillo derecho, donde hurgó hasta encontrar algo. Lo fue sacando lentamente hasta que aquel extraño objeto estuvo totalmente libre. Lo extendió frente a sí.

-La...panti de Lo...Lo...Lori...-

Y es que el chico, una vez se recuperó del impacto de ver a Lori con ayuda de su inseparable amigo, pidió ir al baño para limpiarse la cara y algo de la ropa de las manchas de sangre.

-Creí que ya habías superado esto, Clyde.- Dijo Lincoln ayudándolo a pararse.

-Y si Lincoln, ya es más fácil, pero pues, me agarró por sorpresa. Oye, ¿Me permites ir a tu baño para lavarme?-

-Claro, ten cuidado en las escaleras, luego Lana deja todo tipo de cosas.-

-Si, tendré cuidado. -

Cuando Clyde entró al baño de la familia Loud, se dirigió de inmediato al lavabo, donde se lavó la cara con agua y jabón, para luego quitarse una mancha de la camiseta. Trataba de no pensar en lo que acababa de ver por miedo a mancharse de nuevo.

-Tiene tan bonito su...su...tra-tra-trasero...- Dijo casi como un estornudo. Fue entonces que descubrió algo en un bote de ropa que se encontraba al lado del lavabo. Y lo que vio allí definitivamente le trastornó el cerebro.

Semi enrollado de los lados, ya hacía una pequeña prenda color rosa que no había llegado a caer al bote de la ropa. Clayde no tuvo dudas...era la que acababa de ver hacia unos momentos...en Lori...

Su corazón dio dos latidos tan fuertes que lo sacudieron. Abrió los ojos tanto que le dolieron. Su respiración se hizo plomiza.

Miró a la puerta como imaginando que alguien entraría en cualquier momento. El agua del grifo seguía cayendo sin parar en el lavabo.

Cerró la llave con determinación. Tomó la prenda, la metió en su bolsillo y salió del baño corriendo.

Bajó las escaleras con prisa.

-Clyde, ¿Por que corres? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Me salió algo de ultimo momento, Lincoln, te veo después ¿Si?.- Y sin decir más cruzó el porche huyendo como el más grande delincuente del mundo.

Y allí estaba, sentado en su cama mientras observaba los pliegues de la pequeña prenda. Sonrió levemente. Con ambas manos las estiro y tocó. Estaban tibias.

-Leni, no viste, ¿En serio donde quedo mi panty rosa? La cabo de dejar en el baño.-

-Para nada, Lori, el único que ha entrado al baño fue Clyde.-

Y la rubia sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

-¿Clyde?-

El chico fue acercando la tela a su rostro, se sentía extraño, como haciendo algo terriblemente prohibido, pero a la vez, imposible de parar. Fue entonces que aspiro levemente y todos sus sentidos se electrizaron.

El aroma de Lori fue tan hipnotizante para él, que no pudo evitar inhalar con mayor fuerza, como si se tratara de su inhalador para el asma.

Ensimismado estaba en su tarea fetichista, que apenas si notó que un mensaje llegaba a su celular.

Respiro dos veces mas sobre la tela antes de volver a la realidad. Tenia una idea de que podría tratarse. Seguramente era Lincoln preguntándole por que se había ido de súbito.

Tomó su celular y lo abrió para encontrarse que el mensaje era nada menos que, de Lori.

Clyde palideció.

El mensaje decía: "Devuelve la panti, y nadie saldrá herido"

¡Lori lo sabía! ¡Lori, ya lo sabía! Y Clyde se comenzó a hiperventilar.

Sonó un nuevo mensaje, luego claramente el timbre de la puerta.

Los nervios del chico explotaron.

Abrió su celular solo para aclarar sus sospechas-

"Abre la puerta, cobarde. Estoy fuera de tu casa."

Entonces Clyde, al darse cuenta de que todo estaba perdido por una mala decisión en un momento de calentura, tomó la prenda derrotado, la guardo en su bolsillo y totalmente cabizbajo se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Como aquel que camina lentamente, rumbo al cadalso.

-Lo eche a perder todo. - Se decía.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta, respiró profundo, tomó el picaporte y con una parsimoniosa lentitud la abrió. Detrás, no había nadie más que aquella chica que lo enloquecía. Pero esta vez, acicateado por su error, no hubo reacción alguna.

-Lori, yo...-

La rubia solo extendió la mano.

Clyde se reviso el bolsillo derecho y de allí con lentitud saco la prenda de la discordia, para ponerla en las manos de Lori.

-Y dime pequeño pervertido, ¿Te divertiste?-

El chico bajó aún más la cabeza. Lori quiso azuzarlo más, pero con sorpresa vio que el chico se veía bastante afectado.

Se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó esta vez mas suavemente.

-Yo...yo...no sé, es solo que la vi y...simplemente... lo hice. -

-Además ¿Como sabías que eran mías? Podían ser de Leni o Luna.-

-Nunca confundiría tu ropa con la de alguien más, además, yo sabía que eran tuyas porque, je, je, yo...te las vi cuando subiste las escaleras. -

-Así que me viste las pantis, mañoso, ¿No que estabas desmayado?-

-Y lo estaba, pero entreabrí los ojos. Créeme si te digo que no fue intencional. Lori, de verdad lo siento, yo, me porté como un imbécil. -

-Eso es verdad, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No lo creí de ti, Clyde.-

-Yo...lo siento...-

-No, en serio, no lo creí de ti, es decir: te atreviste a llevarte una de mis Pantis, ja, ja. Si que fuiste osado, picarón. - Y le dio un coscorrón.

-¡Ouch!-

-Eso te mereces y más por andar de atrevido. Júrame que no volverás a tomar mi ropa interior. –

-Te lo juro, Lori. En realidad, yo no quiero tu ropa interior. -

-¿Ah, no?- Dijo la rubia poco convencida.

-A si, es. Yo te quiero a ti. -

Y la rubia se río nerviosamente bastante apenada por el súbito comentario.

-Tonto.- Le dijo, para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios. – Eso es por hacerme sonrojar. Que no se te suba a la cabeza.- Lori le revolvió un poco el cabello, y se retiró dejando a un chico más que enamorado.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba cruazndo la puerta, Lori se detuvo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que estuviste haciendo con mi ropa interior? – Y a Clyde se le congelo el mundo.

-Yo...yo...- Lori se dio la vuelta caminó y lo miró muy cerca.

-¿Y bien?-

-Yo...yo solo...solo...-

-¿Solo qué?-

-Solo...solo...-

-No te las habrás puesto. -

-¡No! Yo solo las olí...-

Ante tal respuesta, Lori solo se le quedó viendo al chico, consternada.

-Eres todo un caso...- Ya bastante descolocada por la respuesta, no razonó bien cuando preguntó.

-¿Y por lo menos te gusto?-

-Mucho...- Dijo él como un suspiro. Lori no supo que decir y simplemente se retiró. Pero apenas cero la puerta tras de sí, no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente y sonreír.

-Que tontería. – Pensó quitándose ideas de la cabeza.

Por otro lado el chico suspiraba feliz. La había librado, había recibido un beso y conocido cierta intimidad de la chica que adoraba. Que más podía pedir para un viernes.

Desde la cocina, Howard y Harold observaban a detalle.

-Te dije que iba a ser heterosexual.-

-Pues con eso de que intercambia trusas con su amigo yo ya no sabía. –

-¿Le vamos a regañar por haberle robado la ropa a Lori?-

-Por ahora lo dejaremos pasar, se ve muy feliz. - Y ambos observaron al chico que pegaba de brincos de alegría.

* * *

**Algo nomas para pasar el día. Saludos gente bonita.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	7. El Poema

Un Shot más. Espero les guste. Lucy x Lincoln.

**EL POEMA**

**El deseo de la niña oscura**

* * *

"Yo tuve la suerte de conocerte en otra vida. Tuve la tierra consumiendo sangre y muerte. Haciendo hierba el tiempo, mis recuerdos y a la gente.

He caminado, caminé sobre polvo de huesos; y aún me aferró como si fuese nacida en esta tierra a un nuevo mañana.

Tres días de sol por uno de luna, rezaba la letra de la canción de cuna. Y solíamos ser un poco de nada, en el inmenso vacío del infinito.

Dales tus ojos a las sombras una noche, y veras la vida a través de la inmortalidad. Te podrías enamorar del mundo nocturno, de las danzas del fuego y el azar.

Seres etéreos nos visitan cada noche, Lincoln, cada mañana al despertar. Todos mueren y se vuelven pena, todos cantan un viejo cantar.

Víveme entre la sangre hermano mío, la hemoglobina es turbina del corazón latiente. Toma mi mano en el vuelo infinito, y dejemos de lado a nuestra gente.

Pues en la arbórea cruzada que mi voz resuena, cual rio se decanta mi corazón ardiente, con la aurora espero la llegada, de tu cabello blanco y tu calor tan fuerte.

No me dejes ahora ¡Por favor!, Perdona mi falta si es tan grave; que una joven su corazón depare, en virtud de su hermano, de la llave.

Ama la vida, ama al cuerpo, ama el alma, pero arranca de mi pecho este deseo insano, de sentirme invadida de tus manos, de jugar con los sátiros del alma.

Y arrastrada y embebida de ti, el mundo se desploma en un fútil desastre, de llamarte en las noches y esperarte, de gritarle a los espías la verdad.

¡Que te amo más allá de lo que dan mis venas! Y no me importa que resuene risa ajena. Dime por favor corazón blanco; quieres pecar conmigo, que hoy…la puerta no tranco."

Lincoln terminó de leer el poema que había encontrada entre sus sábanas. El papel tenía un aroma a incienso y sus bordes estaban desgastados, buscando dar la apariencia de ser muy viejo. Suspiró mientras se tallaba el rostro con cierto fastidio.

-No puedo creerlo.- Se dijo mientras se colocaba sus pantuflas y con cuidado salía de su habitación con rumbo fijo: el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy.

-Lucy…- Pensaba el chico.

Desde hacía unos meses, Lincoln había notado que los poemas que su hermana le leía (y que el escuchaba por quererla ayudar a mejorar) tenían una marcada tendencia. Todos terminaban hablando de un amor prohibido, de escapes románticos a lugares lúgubres y algunos peligrosamente cercanos a lo erótico. En su momento creyó que estaba loco y que imaginaba cosas, pero el poema que encontró esa noche, decía lo contrario.

Tenía que hablar con Lucy y zanjar esta situación que no era (para él) más que un enamoramiento tonto, basado en que es el varón más cercano a ella.

-Solo necesita salir con alguien o enamorarse de un chico. - Pensó el albino ya parado frente a la puerta de sus hermanas. Cabe mencionar que el poema no fue puesto esa noche al azar; Lynn no estaba en la habitación ese día debido a un campamento de futbol al cual le habían dado permiso de asistir.

Lucy estaba sola.

Iba a tocar como era su costumbre, pero, recordando el remate de la carta "…hoy…la puerta no tranco." Se envalentonó y entró.

-Si tuvo valor para hacer una sugerencia de ese tipo, deberá de tenerlo para enfrentarme ahora. -

Lincoln entró, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

A lo lejos y entre las penumbras encontró la cama ataúd de Lucy abierta totalmente. Dentro solo diviso un bulto tapado de los pies a la cabeza. Se acercó y notó que el bulto se estremeció.

-Está temblando. - Pensó.- No tiene ni idea de lo que hizo ni de lo que me propuso.-

-Lucy- dijo por fin. -¿Me explicas que significa este poema?-

En respuesta, el pequeño bulto se encogió aún más.

-¿Sabes lo que quisiste decir? ¿Lo que sugeriste? -

-Lincoln…yo…- Se escuchó por fin.

\- No, Lucy. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo decido hacerte caso y te ataco? ¿No pensaste en esa posibilidad? –

De pronto, se comenzaron a escuchar sollozos. Lincoln frunció un poco la boca, no pudo evitar sentirse mal con su hermana. Quizá estaba siendo muy duro.

-Lucy…- Dijo ya ablandado por las lágrimas de su hermana.

-Si…si ya terminaste de rechazarme…vete.- Dijo la voz bajo las sábanas.

Lincoln se quedo serio. Camino y se sentó al borde de la cama de su hermana.

-Lucy, no es que te rechace, es que no esta bien que los hermanos se dediquen cartas de amor. -

-No es una carta de amor, es un poema que habla de la trascendencia del alma y la unión de las energías. Es más allá de lo terrenal y lo consanguíneo. -

-Podrás decirle así, pero sigue sin ser correcto. Sin embargo, quiero que entiendas que yo no te rechazaría, tu eres muy hermosa Lucy y te quiero mucho. Pero tienes que entender que es algo imposible. -

La chica, ante este comentario, se asomó de entre las sábanas dejando fuera solo su cabeza.

-Entonces, si no fueras mi hermano, ¿Si me amarías como mujer?-

Lincoln palideció. La pregunta era muy directa. Se sintió de pronto algo mareado.

-Bueno… yo…- Ella, al verlo inseguro, borró de inmediato su sonrisa. Él lo notó.

-Yo… claro Lucy. Lo haría.- Y le acarició la cabeza sonriéndole con ternura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa al escucharle.

-Lastima que los lazos sanguíneos sean tan importantes para ti. - Dijo ella. -Yo si estoy preparada, por si te decidías. -

Y dejo escurrir las sábanas entre sus delgados hombros revelando una piel blanquecina solo adornada por una pequeña panty negras y unas medias del mismo color con estampado de mariposas nocturnas.

Las sábanas tocaron la cama y Lincoln pudo divisar en su totalidad el cuerpo de Lucy. Un pecho naciente pero ya visible, en cuya curva nacían pequeños pezones que simulaban frutos tiernos. Hombros pequeños, una cintura estrecha que marcaba la redondez de sus caderas. ¿Cuándo se había puesto así? El aroma a incienso y canela aumento. Lincoln se puso de pie y retrocedió dos pasos, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

Ella extendió los brazos.

-Yo estoy aquí sentada…dispuesta para ti. Aun puedes venir… y ser uno conmigo en los brazos dela oscuridad.-

La voz de Lincoln no lograba salir de su garganta, se había paralizado totalmente.

-Estaremos juntos…para siempre…ya lo pacté...-

De la espalda de Lucy, Lincoln pudo ver como dos grandes alas negras se extendieron. Alas de membrana, alas de animal de la noche.

-Ven a mi Lincoln.

Ven…conmigo…- Y risas chillonas comenzaron a resonar en todas las paredes, de entre las sombras Lincoln pudo ver que se movían cosas. Cosas no terrenales.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Fue el grito desaforado de un chico albino quien respiraba con dificultad en su cama. Sentía el pecho terriblemente frio y un miedo intenso.

Volteó a ver a todos lados, era de día. Respiraba con una dificultad dolorosa.

-Un… un maldito sueño…-

Se levantó cansado. La pesadilla le había robado toda la energía. Caminó hasta el baño donde la fila de sus hermanas para entrar ya estaba armada.

-Vaya grito que pegaste, hermano. - Dijo de pronto una voz y Lincoln pudo ver que no era otra más que Lynn.

-Si gritas, no me despierto ja, ja, ja.-

-Y tú, ¿Cuando volviste? - Preguntó el chico bastante desconcertado, de pronto sintió como todo se hizo espeso.

-¿A dónde se supone que me fui?- Preguntó de vuelta.

-¿A tu evento deportivo? ¿A tu campamento?, No me digas, te echaron de nuevo por ser agresiva supongo. -

-Estas loco, ese evento fue la semana pasada.-

Y Lincoln sintió un susto gélido en el vientre.

-De que hablas, te fuiste ayer. -

-Lincoln, creo que estas alucinando. -

-Lucy durmió sola ayer. - Repitió Lincoln cada vez más asustado.

Entonces Lynn, se le quedó viendo ya con preocupación.

-Lincoln…

...

...¿Quién es Lucy?... -

* * *

**Y bueno, continuamos con esta secuencia de Ones de TLH. Un saludo a los que leen y comentan. Gracias por estar.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	8. El Poema II

**Esto me gusta...**

**EL POEMA II**

**Demencia Literaria**

* * *

Lincoln no dejaba de mirar a su hermana sin poder asimilar la pregunta. Movía su rostro intentando expresar algo, pero la consternación era tanta que simplemente, colapsaba.

-Estoy hablando de Lucy, Lynn…¡De Lucy!-.

-Por eso, ¿De qué Lucy hablas? ¿Es alguna novia tuya? -

El chico enfureció. - ¿Novia? ¿De que rayos hablas, Lynn? Habló de Lucy, nuestra hermana. -

-Lincoln, ya en serio, deja de bromear con eso.- Expresó Lynn mirando con desagrado a su hermano.

-¿De que hablas?, tu eres la que debe estar bromeando.- Entonces se dirigió a Lana, quien estaba más adelante en la fila.

-Lana, dile a Lynn que deje de bromear con respecto a Lucy.-

-¿Lucy? ¿Quién es Lucy, Lincoln?- Dijo la niña quien no había prestado atención por estar jugando con su rana mascota.

Lincoln sintió un escalofrío subiendo por su espina dorsal, levantó la mirada para ver a Lola y a Luna quien, viendo el alboroto, por fin intervino. -Ya deja de asustar a las chicas, dude.-

-Pero Luna…- Entonces Lincoln se ensimismó anclándose a un pensamiento. -Esto es una broma de Luan.-

Luego se dirigió a todas. - Esto una broma de Luan, ¿verdad? Seguro Lucy también está involucrada –

-¡Ya basta de esto Lincoln! ¡No es gracioso! - Gritó Lynn.-

-¿De qué es Lucy hablas, bro? ¿Es una amiga de la escuela? – Pregunto Luna.

-¡Es nuestra hermana!- Dijo ya desesperado y se salió hecho una furia de la fila del baño para dirigirse al cuarto donde debería estar la chica gótica.

En eso, la mayor de los hermanos se presentó en la fila llamándole la atención todo el desorden.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-

-Es Lincoln que insiste en que tenemos una hermana llamada Lucy. Esta da miedo como se pone.- Dijo Lana. El rostro de Lori se contrajo levemente al escucharla.

Lincoln abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus hermanas y de inmediato se dirigió a la litera. Sin embargo al llegar no pudo contener el espanto; la cama ataúd no estaba. En vez de eso se encontraban los elementos que pertenecían a Luan.

-Que diablos…-

"_Vaya que es impetuoso este chico"_ Sonó de pronto. Lincoln se dio la vuelta asustado y se encontró con su hermana Luan y el Sr. Cocos.

-Así es, Sr. Cocos. Que hubiera pasado si entra de esa manera y me hubiera estado cambiando. -

"_Incesto que no lo averigüemos" _y muñeco y chica rieron.

-Luan, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Qué hacen tus cosas aquí? ¿Dónde esta la cama de Lucy?-

-¿De quién? ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que duermo aquí, junto con Lynn. -

-Claro que no, tú duermes en la otra habitación con Luna.-

-Luna duerme con Leni, tonto. Y Lori duerme sola. Recuerda que el cambio de camas no funcionó en aquella ocasión y todos regresamos al lugar original.-

"_Creo que el chico se le pudrió el coco"_

Lincoln respiraba agitado. Se estaba hiperventilando.

-Basta…¡Basta de esta broma, Luan!- Y Lincoln hizo a irse sobre su hermana hecho una furia.

-¡Ya detente, Lincoln!- Intervino Lori. Pero el chico no se detuvo y se fue sobre su hermana. Lori se acercó y lo levantó de la muñeca con algo de violencia.

-¡Dije que basta!.-

-¡Dejen de bromear conmigo! ¡¿Dónde esta Lucy?!-

Lori se pasmó un segundo. Luego arrastró al chico al pasillo a un paso veloz.

-¡Suéltame, Lori!-

Pero Lori no se detuvo; pasó de largo hasta llegar a la habitación del albino donde entró y cerró la puerta con seguro. Afuera las chicas estaban algo asustadas por todo el ajetreo, había una sensación de enrarecimiento en el aire. Se miraban unas a otras confundidas. Leni, salía del baño.

Lori jaló al chico hasta su cama donde Lincoln, al verse liberado, se talló la muñeca. Comenzaba a presentar lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella lo miró con preocupación, pero a la vez se podía detectar algo más en aquella mirada, una especie de susto mal guardado. La respiración de la rubia se agitaba levemente.

Entonces, por fin, preguntó.

-Lincoln, ¿Dónde escuchaste o leíste sobre… nuestra hermana Lucy?-

Él se le quedo viendo. -Entonces…¿Tú si sabes quién es?, Todo es una broma, ¿verdad?-

-No sé de qué broma hablas, Lincoln, pero te aseguro que no estoy en ninguna. Yo lo que quiero saber es…donde escuchaste…o leíste sobre ella. -

El chico se puso rojo de ira.

-¿Cómo que de dónde? ¡Es nuestra hermana! ¡Ella…!- Lori le puso una mano en la boca.

-¡Shh! Cállate que te van a oír…- Dijo en susurros, el chico le quitó le mano.

-Lori, yo no estoy loco. Tenemos una hermana y es Lucy. Cabello negro que siempre le tapa los ojos. Ella es gótica y le gustan…-

Lori no lo dejó terminar. -Lincoln, basta. – Luego, clavó una mirada triste y preocupada sobre su hermano. Él se veía lloroso y desesperado.

\- Lincoln, mira, no sé qué sea lo que sepas o como te hayas enterado, pero es obvio que algo sabes y lo estás mal interpretando. Así que quiero que escuches con mucha atención.

Entre el nacimiento de las gemelas y el tuyo, mamá volvió a quedara embarazada. Después de que tu naciste mamá comenzó un tratamiento anticonceptivo fuerte, ya que habían decidido no tener más hijos, (En realidad lo habían decidido con el nacimiento de Lynn Jr., nombre que le habían puesto dado por hecho que el varón no llegaría) pero por un descuido, volvió a quedar embarazada… de la que sería nuestra hermana Lucy.-

Lincoln escuchaba como aquel que escucha una antigua historia medieval, estaba simplemente perdido.

-El embarazo fue de riesgo. Mamá estuvo algo mal. No sabría decirte cuanto ya que yo apenas si me acuerdo ya que por ese año me mandaron mucho tiempo con el abuelo. Ninguna de las chicas sabe de esto.-

-No estoy entendiendo, Lori.-

-Déjame termino, Lincoln. El caso es que llegó el día que mamá dio a luz y, …nació Lucy.-

-Pero todas dicen que…-

-Lucy solo vivió tres días Lincoln. La noche del tercer día murió. -

El chico sintió una presión dolorosa en la garganta. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Ella…ella nació bien según me dijo mamá. Los doctores dijeron que estaba sana pero a las tres horas se comenzó a debilitar y quedó internada. - Lorí guardo silencio. - Mamá me dijo que su sangre estaba enferma, dañada. Y que por eso murió. –

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Luego, Lori continuó.

-Ninguna de nuestras hermanas lo saben y desconozco como te enteraste tú pero…-

-Lori, yo apenas ayer la vi. Y todas ustedes la conocían. Esto no puede estar pasando. -

-Ay hermano, creo que estas enfermo. - Le dijo Lori tocándole la frente. – Creo que lo mejor será que lo hables con mamá y papá.- y Lori se levantó de la cama. Lincoln entonces tuvo una necesidad que le brincó en el pecho.

-Lori ¡Espera!.- La rubia se paró justo en la puerta. – No le digas a mamá y a papá aún por favor, déjame pensarlo un rato.-

La chica lo miró un momento antes de contestar. -Esta bien. Pero si les dices a las chicas te van a castigar en serio. Los vas a decepcionar. -

-Yo…no diré nada. Solo déjame… pensarlo por favor.-

Lori asintió y cerró la puerta. Lincoln de inmediato se recostó en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cara. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero, para una broma era demasiado elaborado, loco y atrevido. Aun para Luan. No fingirían la muerte de Lucy solo para hacerle una broma que además, no tenia razón de ser ya que no le debía nada a nadie ni era día de las bromas.

El chico se terminó de acomodar en su cama. Se sentía vacío y hueco. Quiso creer que, quizá, durmiendo, despertaría de esa horrible pesadilla.

Se aferró a su gran almohada y al hacerlo, algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. Algo que crujía.

Entonces levantó la almohada y encontró algo que no creyó posible.

La hoja del poema.

La levantó con las manos temblorosas y, en efecto, encontró cada una de las letras que su hermana le había dedicado, y en la parte de abajo, en letras engarzadas y elegantes, la firma en tinta roja que decía: LUCY.

Hizo a pararse de la cama bastante descompuesto, como aquel que quiere moverse más rápido de lo que le da el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio cuarto.

En un instante pensó que, mostrándole la carta a sus padres, ellos verían que Lucy si existe, pero…no tenía apellido, y si para ellos Lucy no existía…la carta no representaba nada. Se volvió a sentir desesperado y un ataque de ansiedad lo aprisionó.

-No, no…no esto no va a servir. Van a creer que me la dio una niña del colegio. - Y presa nuevamente de un gran desosiego, camino dos pasos hacia atrás y se tiró derrotado, nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Qué esta pasando?...¿Por qué no te recuerdan, Lucy?- Comenzó a lagrimear.

Lentamente puso el papel del poema enfrente de él y comenzó a leerlo con lentitud.

"_**Tres días de sol por uno de luna, rezaba la letra de la canción de cuna"**_

Leía una y otra vez ese único verso. Le parecía hipnotizante y sintió un dejo de calma. Lo siguió haciendo hasta caer en un estado semi inconsciente. Sintió que el tiempo se detenía.

De pronto, ajustó un poco su vista, a contraluz diviso que por la parte de atrás, había extrañas líneas que estorbaban al leer a contraluz.

Entonces, volteó aquella vieja hoja ambarina.

-Esto es… oh por Dios…-

_**II**_

"_**De tus labios de marfil, me agredieron las cuchillas y mi sangre derramada, a sus venas no volvió. Y es que lo nuestro hermano mío, ha bajado de la noche para hacernos solo uno sin pecado y sin dolor.**_

_**El pacto fue sellado, tu mirada lo ha logrado, me miraste con deseo, con lujuria y libidez. Detrás del hermano bueno, existe un demonio hecho, no lo dudes ni un instante todo esto por ti fue.**_

_**Esta mañana desperté, bajo la luz de un nuevo sol, delirantes los agravios de una vida con color, pues aún estoy en tu alborada busca detrás de la ventana, la niña del cabello negro que solo por ti nació.**_

_**No enloquezcas de dolor, no te pierdas de tristeza, tu hermana late de contenta urge verte con pasión. Detrás del parapeto que este mundo me ha cuadrado, te espero hoy a mi lado, solo abre tu interior.**_

_**Lincoln, hermano…hoy llevo otro color de sangre. Sacia de mí tu hambre, dejemos para otro día, el maldito pundonor."**_

Terminó de leer.

Sentado en su cama dejó pasar los minutos mientras asimilaba cada letra escrita.

-Esto…no estaba ayer. De eso estoy seguro. Yo, revisé la hoja.-

El chico releyó de nuevo la primera parte del poema buscando ver si algo había cambiado o simplemente una pista para poder orientarse en ese gran caos que era esa especifica mañana.

"_**Yo tuve la suerte de conocerte en otra vida…"**_

"…_**como si fuese nacida en esta tierra a un nuevo mañana."**_

"_**Toma mi mano en el vuelo infinito, y dejemos de lado a nuestra gente."**_

Dejó la hoja a un costado de la cama y se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza apretando con cierta fuerza. Comenzó a murmurar:

-Que hiciste Lucy…que hiciste Lucy…que hiciste manita…-

* * *

**Esto según mi ver, puede tener un par de capítulos más...o más. Y aun decido si lo amarro al fic de Luan. No se no se... ando emocionado.**

**Y bueno chicos, antes que nada gracias por comentar y estar y leer. Hoy toca un buen Wishky con soda. **

**Saludos.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	9. El Poema III El Ático

_La continuación de Lucy y sus problemas. Gracias por estar._

**El Poema III**

**El Ático**

* * *

La mañana no dejaba de sentirse cada vez más fría. Gotas condensadas en la única ventana de su habitación resbalaban del otro lado del cristal, dejando solo una borrosa línea deforme.

Lincoln tenía los pensamientos desbocados. Chocaban entre si sin darle salida a alguna idea que fuera lo suficientemente lógica; aunque en el torbellino de emociones, definitivamente lo que le estaba pasando, era algo que carecía de lógica alguna.

-Lucy no está. Nadie la recuerda. Pero yo… yo tengo esto.- Se dijo mientras veía la vieja hoja ambarina. - ¿Por qué yo si la recuerdo? ¿Será posible que...?-

-Lincoln, ¿Podemos pasar? ¿Está todo bien, hijo? - La voz del señor Lynn.

El chico se quedó viendo a la puerta de su habitación sin poder articular una palabra. Estaba realmente asustado; sentía como que se ahogaba y a la vez pánico por todo.

_¿Y si nada es real?_

-Lincoln, Vamos a entrar.- Sentenció la voz. El albino reaccionó de último momento, levantó la almohada y metió el poema debajo.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Rita y Lynn padre a la habitación, se les veía preocupados. En la puerta se quedó, tomada del marco, Lori con un semblante extraño.

-Lincoln.- Comenzó Rita sentándose en la cama al lado de su hijo.- Lori nos dice que estas enfermo, que has estado diciendo cosas raras. ¿Qué te pasa?-

El chico sentía su corazón latir y empujar su pecho, al ritmo del golpeteo la cabeza se le expandía sin poder pensar adecuadamente. Decidió que aún no debía decir nada.

-Yo…tuve un mal sueño y, soñé que tenía otra hermana. - En el rostro de Rita centelleó una expresión de desagrado. -Fue muy real, pero, ya pasó. Ya me siento mejor. –

-¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó súbitamente el señor Lynn. Rita intervino de inmediato. -No importa, Lynn. Fue eso, solo un sueño. ¿Te sientes bien para ir a la escuela cariño?.- Agregó Rita acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

Él la miró y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar. Pero a la vez, sentía una extraña repulsión. Algo no andaba bien. No se sentía bien.

-Si, mamá. Ya se me pasó.

_Solo fue un sueño._

* * *

"…y los amantes, pactando en sangre su unión eterna, compartieron su pecado a través de la carne.

Fueron días los que se entregaron a sus perjuros deseos, él bebía del vino de sus pechos, y ambos se penetraban en el letargo de la noche…"

-Lucy, creo que ya entendí. Esta bonito tu poema. -

-Pero aun falta lo más importante, Lincoln: cuando la noche los adopta como sus hijos después del onceavo día de entrega carnal. –

-Creo que no tienes edad todavía para escribir acerca de esos temas, Lucy. Si papá o mamá te descubren, podrían decirte algo. -

-Por eso nadie más los ha leído ni los leerá, Lincoln. Tú eres el único. – El chico hizo un gesto serio, Lucy lo notó e inmediatamente agregó. -Acaso, ¿No te gustan? -

Lincoln dudo un segundo, pero al verla tan expectante no pudo más que decir -Claro que me gustan. Eres una gran escritora. – Ella se arrojó a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, y él le acarició el cabello.

-Algún día, voy a hacer un poema solo para ti. Solo para ti, y será especial. -

_"Sera muy especial."_

Lincoln estaba sentado en el ático junto a unas cajas viejas. Había estado recorriendo la casa buscando algún indicio de su hermana gótica pero la realidad se le presentaba de forma irrefutable. No había rastro alguno de que Lucy hubiera, pues, existido jamás.

Lo primero que había hecho era revisar el álbum de fotos familiares. Y en donde sabía que ella debía estar, simplemente había un extraño vacío. Revisó viejas marcas en las paredes que ella había realizado, pero no había ninguna. De sus cosas, ni rastro.

Ahora estaba en el ático, sentado en el último lugar donde ella le leyó un poema, y donde comenzó a pensar que Lucy tenía una fijación con él.

Tratando de no enloquecer, comenzaba a pensar en los posibles eventos que pudieron haberlo llevado a esta realidad en donde nadie sabía de Lucy (si, había comenzado a llamarlo "otra realidad" porque de no hacerlo, entraría la escalofriante posibilidad de que estaba _loco_.)

-Loco… no- Sacudió la cabeza alejando esa atemorizante idea. – Tuvo que haber pasado algo. -

-Un experimento de Lisa…-

-Un mal sueño…-

-Un…- No dijo más. El miedo le entumecía al pensar en la posibilidad descabellada más obvia de todas.

-Un ritual… o algo…-

Lincoln volvió a imaginarse a su hermana en lo que él aún quería creer que era un sueño. Sentada en la cama, luciendo un cuerpo semidesnudo más desarrollado de lo que recordaba, sus medias con lunas, su ropa interior, y aquellas alas negras y membranosas que salieron macabramente de su espalda. Y luego las risas que escuchó salir de los rincones oscuros.

-¡Rayos!- Exclamó de pronto el chico poniéndose de pie súbitamente. -Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué hiciste, Lucy?- Y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro del ático mientras su vista se perdía en pensamientos que le dieran fin a toda la locura que se había desatado.

Sin embargo, nada llegaba, y su desesperación no hacía más que crecer.

Estando ya a un tris de entregarse a la idea de que, quizá, si pudiera estar loco; siguió de largo en su recorrido por el ático, hasta adentrarse cada vez más.

En realidad, estaba tan absorto que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, hasta que tropezó con algo que, por fin, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Volteó a ver con qué había trastabillado.

Era una alfombra negra con azul marino, estaba extendida debajo de una vieja lámpara y una caja. La lámpara y la caja las recordaba; pero la alfombra, no.

Intrigado, movió los objetos que tenía encima para poder verla bien.

Era aproximadamente de 2 metros cuadrados. Una línea negra lo enmarcaba, seguido por uno azul marino, y luego ya dentro, se detallaba lo que parecía ser un bosque a contra luz.

-No recuerdo esta cosa…- Lo observó un poco más, sus detalles eran toscos y no tenía nada de especial. Solo las siluetas negras, el cielo azul marino y una luna llena blanca. El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio, eso no le ayudaba en nada. Se llevó una mano a la frente presionándose las sienes, volviendo a buscar respuestas.

-Quizá… si le digo a Lisa, ella con su tecnología…-

-No me va a creer. Me hará exámenes para ver si estoy enfermo. – Se dijo frustrado, y sin mucho cuidado, pasó por encima del viejo tapete que acababa de descubrir.

-Quizá alguien en la escuela la recuerde…- Se detuvo de pronto. Había quedado justo en el centro de la alfombra, fue entonces que sonó su celular. Lincoln pegó un grito.

Se revisó los bolsillos hasta que encontró el aparato, era un número desconocido.

-Pero que…- Se dijo y varias preguntas lo atacaron de pronto. ¿Quién en esa realidad podría marcarle? ¿En ese mundo, él era el mismo? Y el escándalo de la música seguía perturbando la paz de aquel lugar.

Con la respiración agitada, Lincoln decidió, al fin; contestar.

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, y se acercó el celular al oído.

-S-¿Si?-

Pero lo único que se escuchó fue algo de estática chocante y algunos sonidos sin coherencia alguna. A veces parecían como risas, a veces como lamentos.

-¿Hola?- Insistió el albino.

Fue entonces que, de entre todos los sonidos, alcanzó a escuchar claramente.

-¡Ayúdame, Lincon! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! -

A Lincoln se le agrietó la garganta al escuchar esa voz.

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Lucy donde estas?!-

-¡Duele mucho, Lincoln! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor! ¡Sácame!-

Y escuchó un grito desgarrador que le erizó la piel. Su hermana estaba sufriendo ¡y mucho!

-¡Dime donde estás, Lucy! ¡Dime y voy por ti!- Comenzó a caminar desesperado.

-Es…¡Es el Poema! ¡Tienes que…! – La llamada se fue de súbito como si le hubieran bajado volumen. Lincoln estaba cerca de la escalera del ático.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy contesta! - Volteó a ver el celular y la pantalla mostro el texto "Llamada Finalizada"

-¡NO! ¡Maldita sea! - Sin perder tiempo buscó el número para devolver la llamada. Su hermana estaba viva, ¡Su hermana le había marcado! Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba y por qué sufría de esa forma tan horrible. A lo lejos miró la alfombra, apretó el botón de remarcación.

La llamada entró y el teléfono comenzó a pulsar.

-Contesta vamos…¡Vamos!- El celular siguió marcando de forma desesperante. La respiración del chico le comenzaba a ahogar.

De pronto, alguien contestó.

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Lucy? Lucy, dime donde estás para que vaya por ti, cariño. No tiene de que preocuparte, te juro que te encontrare, hermanita. ¿Dónde estás? -

-¿Quién habla? No tengo registrado su número. -

-Soy yo Lucy, Lincoln. Tu hermano. Por favor, necesito encontrarte y terminar esta locura. ¿Dónde estas?.-

La llamada se cortó.

-¡No! ¡Rayos!.- Inmediatamente el albino volvió a marcar.

-¡Rayos! No entiendo. ¿Por qué colgó? – Murmuraba mientras se tallaba la cara desesperado.

Esta vez contestaron más rápido y Lincoln no perdió tiempo.

-Lucy, soy yo, ¡Tu hermano!-

Pero la voz del otro lado, fue tajante.

-¿Sabes? No sé quién eres, pero es una broma muy cruel. Muy, muy cruel lo que me estas haciendo. ¡Déjame en paz, Maldito!- La voz se escuchó sollozante mientras la llamada se cortaba.

Lincoln se quedó pasmado… y ya no supo que hacer.

-Que rayos…pasa…- Se dejo caer hasta sentarse en aquel viejo piso de madera-

-Estoy…enloqueciendo…- Se dijo derrotado mirando el celular que volvía a marcar "Llamada Finalizada".

A lo lejos, la luna llena en la vieja alfombra azul-negra, parecía brillar.

* * *

Lincoln estaba acostado, boca arriba, en su cama. Derrotado pensaba que el techo bajo el que dormía era el mismo, más no así su vida. No reconocía su vida.

Lori había vuelto de dejar a toda la camada en sus respectivos centros educativos. Solo ella y Lincoln habían faltado, el primero porque Rita y Lynn Sr. decidieron que era mejor que no fuera ya que lo creían enfermo, y la mayor por que se quedaba a cuidarlo. Había estado solo en la casa solo en el momento que la rubia se fue a entregar a sus hermanos. Fue cuando aprovecho para buscar evidencia de la existencia de Lucy.

Apenas llegó la mayor lo encontró deambulando por la sala de la casa. Lo envió a su habitación, a lo cual el accedió sin chistar.

El chico giró en su cama, viendo hacía la pared. La llamada que había recibido era de Lucy, eso era indudable, y ella le pedía ayuda de forma desesperada. Pero al volver a marcar, contestaba alguien que no tenía nada que ver. La voz era idéntica a la de Lucy, sí, pero al final no era ella.

-Acaso, ¿La llamada fue una alucinación? – Pensaba revisando su celular. Se moría por volver a marcar, pero, después de intentarlo una tercera vez donde directamente lo mandó a buzón. Se dio cuenta de que no le contestarían.

-No es Lucy.- Pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama con dificultad. -Pero como sea, hay algo que debo de hacer. -

Independientemente de si lo había alucinado o no, algo había quedado claro. La Lucy de la llamada le mencionaba algo del poema. Y Lincoln creía saber que era.

-Tengo que destruirlo. - Se dijo. Así que con cierta solemnidad sacó el papel que seguía doblado debajo de su almohada. Lo sintió pesado. Lo colocó en su bote de basura y con un encendedor que se trajo de la cocina, le prendió una esquina.

-Que se acabe esta mierda. - Se dijo a si mismo, en un sopor que sentía, le estaba absorbiendo el alma.

El papel, se consumió en un santiamén.

* * *

**Continuamos con esto. Un Poema para echarlo todo a perder. Y la verdadera pregunta es **

**¿Donde está Lucy?**

**En el próximo capítulo se resolvera esto e igual el show con la alfombra voladora.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	10. El Poema IV de Cabeza

**Un poco más de Lucy y Lincoln. Espero les agrade.**

**El Poema IV**

**...de cabeza...**

* * *

El sudor ya perlaba su frente y la verdad, ya le dolían los brazos.

Se encontraba francamente cansada de estar allí, hincada raspando el piso.

Cuando Lana lo hacía parecía tan fácil, pero a Lucy, de complexión ciertamente más débil, le había costado una barbaridad.

-Solo falta terminar esta esquina de la estrella y estará completo. - Pensaba la chica tratando de darse ánimos. Estaba sentada sobre sus talones en el ático de la casa tallando, desde hacía ya más de una hora, un extraño símbolo en el piso de madera.

Lo que tallaba con tanto afán, era una especie de pentagrama; lo había sacado de un libro de pasta gruesa que Luan le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

-Pronto estará listo el Pentalfa del "Círculo del Deseo Eterno" - Se dijo esforzándose más en quitar la madera con aquel extraño objeto que había sacado de la caja de herramientas de Lana.

El nombre de "El Círculo del Deseo Eterno" era lo que decía el libro justo arriba de la ilustración que estaba representando en el suelo.

A Lucy no le asustaba. Era muy frecuente que ella usara runas celtas, simbología mística y pentagramas y, para ser verdad, a lo sumo había logrado contactar una vez en sueños a su bisabuela Harriet. Pero nunca duendes ni demonios ni fantasmas ni mucho menos. No es que no lo hubiese intentado.

-Pero esto es diferente. - Decía para sí, mientras continuaba raspando la madera.

Había logrado un círculo de poco más de medio metro de diámetro con una estrella de cinco puntas dentro. Lo que le daba el realce eran los extraños símbolos que tenía que dibujar con tiza en cada una de las puntas.

El manual decía que esa parte si podía ser dibujada, pero, para que el hechizo funcionara, debía de marcar la madera en la zona donde se encontraba cada dibujo.

-Cada vez se ponen más exigentes. - Pensaba la chica recordando aquella vez que tuvo que comprar una raíz de mandrágora por internet, desde su apreciada página , de la cual era afiliada.

Por fin, con un último esfuerzo arrancó la astilla de madera que faltaba para terminar de unir las líneas, y tuvo frente a sí, el pentagrama terminado. Se veía un poco tosco por los cortes irregulares, pero se lograba entender su significado.

Se secó el sudor de la frente, sonrió de manera enigmática, -Todo está listo-

Sin más preámbulos se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y puso el libro en sus rodillas. Comenzó a leer.

**Hechizo del Deseo Eterno.**

Con este ritual usted podrá conseguir ya sea a corto o largo plazo su deseo más intimo y anhelado. La divertida suerte del Duende Irlandés, el dinero y poder del Rey Midas, o el amor y erotismo de Eros; servido por los espíritus penantes, en bandeja de plata.

Es un hechizo de corazón y magia roja, enfocado al deseo y al logro. A la fortuna y al bienestar. Es importante, hechiceros, seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra, para lograr el bien ser y el bien estar.

**Indicaciones:**

Debes raspar en el suelo (puede ser cualquier tipo de tierra, con excepción de Iglesias, cementerios y zonas arqueológicas) y hacer sin errores, el pentagrama arriba ilustrado. NO DEBE SER DIBUJADO. Es importante que sea raspado en el suelo o no tendrá efecto.

Los símbolos contenidos en cada una de las puntas si pueden ser dibujados, pero deben ser marcados en el suelo levantando un poco de tierra (madera o concreto) sobre ellos.

Cuando sea el momento de llevar a cabo el ritual, se debe contar con 3 velas a la mano: dos rojas y una negra. Se colocarán fuera del círculo, alrededor del mismo de la siguiente forma: Una de las velas rojas cerca de la punta que tenga el símbolo del Escarabajo Sagrado, y otra quedará cerca del símbolo de la Media Luna.

La vela negra debe quedar directamente en la punta de la estrella que tenga el Ojo de Udyat.

Se colocará un vaso de cristal con agua en la punta de la estrella que tenga el símbolo de Venus.

Se debe colocar en el centro de todo, un objeto de oro y otro de plata.

Es importante prender incienso antes del ritual para facilitar el acceso a una conciencia esotérica.

**Cuando se vaya a realizar el ritual:**

Encienda las velas, este es el inicio de todo. Tenga un alfiler a la mano.

Una vez que las velas estén ardiendo de manera fija, arrodíllese a un lado del pentagrama (de frente a la punta con el símbolo de Júpiter) y realice cinco respiraciones _sobre él_. Profundas, lentas e intensas. Hágalo como si se asomara a un profundo abismo.

Después de hacer lo anterior, se cierran los ojos, se extienden los brazos en señal de petición y se _repiten tres veces de forma pausada, la siguiente letanía:_

"_Uberius meum implent desiderium..._

_Da mihi magicae, Entregame quod vis"._

Recuerde: Se repite tres veces, de forma pausada.

Una vez realizado, deberá espera.

En algún momento se escuchará una voz que no provocará sonido, esta voz deberá preguntarle su mayor deseo.

Dígalo en su mente tres veces de forma clara y firme.

Luego abra los ojos. Punce su dedo índice izquierdo con el alfiler y deje caer unas gotas de sangre sobre los objetos de plata y oro. Ambos deben mancharse.

Inmediatamente después, vuelva a cerrar los ojos y repita:

"_Uberius meum implent desiderium"_

Apague las tres velas.

El rito estará concluido.

MUY IMPORTANTE: Este es un hechizo que doblega a almas oscuras a cumplir deseos en pago de sus pecados, por ende, es de vital importancia que el pico de la estrella dentro del pentagrama en que se dibuje el símbolo que pertenece a **Júpiter**, debe de quedar apuntando a la salida del lugar donde se encuentre usted. En caso de que sea al aire libre debe de apuntar al Norte. **No realice el ritual si no sabe dónde está el norte o la salida**.

* * *

Solo las cenizas del poema, quedaban en el fondo de aquel viejo cubo de basura.

Lincoln estaba sentado desde hacía un rato, viendo hacía la nada, al borde de su cama. Tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Y es que había sucedido algo curioso, algo que ahora lo era un todo. Inmediatamente después de haberle prendido fuego a aquel papel, Lincoln había sentido una extraña recuperación: menos confuso y de una u otra manera, más lúcido.

\- ¿En que estaba pensando?- Se dijo, y volvió a sonreir.

Preso de esa nueva energía, se estiró un poco, respiró profundo y de un curioso brinco se acostó sobre la cama. De pronto se preguntó que prepararía su padre para comer hoy, tenía bastante hambre. No recordaba haber desayunado.

-Ojalá sean albóndigas. - Se dijo sonriendo. Tomó su celular del bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y rápidamente abrió WhatsApp, donde eligió de inmediato el cuadro de chat de su mejor amigo.

-LL: "Clayde, ni un mensaje ni nada. Es que no me extrañas ingrato?"-

-CM: "¡Bro! ¿Dónde estás? Estaba a punto de mandarte mensaje."-

-LL: "Que va, me vas a cambiar por Liam jajaja"-

-CM: "Claro que no dude, el huele a cerdo y gallina. En cambió tu a veces hueles al perfume de Lori :D …"-

-LL: "Jajaja enfermo, me prefieres por que huelo como mi hermana"-

-CM: "Cuestión de cerrar los ojos jajaja"-

-LL: "Jajaja, ya quisieras." -

-CM: "Bueno ¿Y por qué no viniste?"-

-LL: "Es que tuve un mal sueño y me levanté descompuesto, pero ya me siento mejor. Que hacemos hoy en la tarde?"-

-CM: "Para empezar, te voy a pasar la tarea pedazo de irresponsable"-

-LL: "Ya me la das cuando vengas para acá y traigas tu nuevo videojuego"-

-CM: "Lincoln, sabes que, por disposición oficial, ese videojuego no puede salir de mi habitación."-

-LL: Asiiii?, fíjate que ayeeer casi y sin querer se me sale frente a Lori el pequeño incidente que tuviste con el canasto de ropa sucia…"-

-CM: ". . ."-

-LL: ":P :P "-

-CM: "Eso fue un accidente!"-

-LL: "Dejemos que ella lo juzgue, je je…"-

-CM: "Eso no te servirá siempre Loud… no te servirá para siempre…bien, ¿Te parece a las 4?"-

-LL: "Claro hermano, y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo"-

-CM: "Eres una rata, ¬¬ "-

-LL: "Pero soy tú rata :)"-

-CM: "Con respecto a la tarea Lincoln la maestra dejo algo poco común"-

-LL: "Espera"-

-CM: ¿Qué pasa?-

-LL: "Espera un segundo Clyde, me llegó un mensaje."-

Lincoln cerró el chat con su amigo para abrir otro que latía en un color naranja indicando un mensaje nuevo. El chico no reconoció el número del que provenía.

-¿Quién rayos?- Pensó el albino y procedió a abrir el mensaje con algo de intriga. Era un mensaje largo por lo que pensó que sería spam.

Comenzó a leer.

-Núm. Des. : "Sabes, ojalá vivas una vida feliz y que no te falte nada nunca. De la luna bajarán los cuentos que me arrullarán, mientras arden en el infierno aquellos que de mi se sirvieron un pedazo, que me desgarraron, que me desangraron. Que aun lo hacen, como tú.

No sé quien eres, pero te odio por hacer que me odie por odiarte y por hacer que te desee el peor de los perjuicios. Más sé que tu destino se sella a cada paso en que haces daño, a la gente que no te hace mal.

Ojalá vivas una vida feliz, que no te falte nada nunca. Desde mi oscuro corazón y desde mi rabia contenida, te lo deseo."-

Cuando Lincoln terminó de leer el mensaje tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una sensación de susto en el pecho. Algo en esa letra, en ese contenido. Algo era muy familiar tanto que, a la vez, ajeno.

Respiró profundo como queriendo sacudirse el extraño temor que la comenzaba a invadir.

\- ¿Quién podría…? ¿Quién…?- Se sintió mareado de pronto.

-CM: "Lincoln, estás allí?"- Apareció de pronto en la parte superior de la pantalla. El albino sintiendo algo de alivio al leer a su amigo, clicó el recuadro para contestar.

-LL: "Si solo espera por fa, ahorita te cuento"- Y regresó al chat del número desconocido con ansiedad.

Al abrirlo nuevamente, se percató de que una imagen pequeña se había revelado en la esquina superior izquierda del recuadro del chat.

-La imagen…de perfil…- Dijo sin perderla de vista.

Venia la imagen de una persona, sin embargo, por el tamaño no se alcazaba a apreciar ningún detalle.

Se envalentonó y clicó la pequeña imagen; quien de inmediato, pasó a una de tamaño completo que comenzó a cargar lentamente con un círculo en medio.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que la respiración se le iba en la que se le hizo una espera insoportable, los los nervios le estaban crispando los dedos y no sabía por qué. Tragó saliva, se sentía realmente desesperado. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Quién era?

Todas las preguntas colapsaron cual castillo de naipes, cuando la imagen cargó por fin.

Era una niña, de tez sumamente pálida, cabello de lluvia intensamente negro, sus ojos no se podían notar claramente detrás de un fleco de cortina que hacían lucir una pequeña nariz redonda. Vestida de negro y un semblante sombrío.

Lincoln comenzó a respirar intenso y entre cortado, su vista se expandió mientras abría la boca intentando decir algo que simplemente se le atascaba en la tráquea.

-Es…es…¡ES!-

-¡Es Lucy!-

_Y todo lo que era humo en su mente, se amalgamó de nuevo. _

* * *

**Sean bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de esto. **

**La historia se me mueve entre pasado y presente (o entre dimensiones?) pero tengo la dirección escondida en algún lugar de las teclas. Se que saldrá pronto. Espero actualizar de nuevo en esta semana. **

**Un saludo a todos y gracias por comentar. :)**

**Lobo Hibiky.**


	11. El Poema V- Mundo Invertido

**Y seguimos con nuestra Lucy extraviada. **

**El Poema V**

**-Mundo Invertido-**

* * *

-...Estaba... invertido...-

¿Acaso era el eco de su voz? ¿O era el reverberar de sus pensamientos?

Como saberlo ya.

Como suponerlo si mientras repites el más grande error de tu vida, sientes como miles de larvas de mosca te comen la carne.

-...estaba...

...estaba... de cabeza...-

Dijo entre labios mientras un acceso de tos le dejaba en la boca un líquido negro y espeso. Ya no sabría decir si era sangre, saliva, lodo o brea.

-...El pentagrama...estaba... de cabeza...- Repitió mientras seguía colgada de esa pared, encadenada de las muñecas, mientras que sus tobillos estaban apresados con dos cadenas con bolas de hierro.

-...estaba de cabeza... invertido...- Y comenzó a llorar nuevamente con intensidad, derramando lágrimas que ya no brotaban.

La caverna era infinita. Miles de lamentos eran el sonido de todo el lugar, mientras las risas, chillonas y enfermas; se deleitaban del dolor ajeno.

_Por eso los niños no deben jugar con lo que no entienden...de almas como la tuya nos alimentamos aquí. Pequeños conejos inocentes que se ofrecen a sí mismos como festines._

_Nunca saldrás de aquí, niña. Nos comeremos cada espacio de tu juventud, inocencia y esperanza._

Lucy sintió como las larvas que tenia por todo el cuerpo comenzaron a comerle con más avidez. Le perforaban la piel y la carne, algunas ya salían de nueva cuenta, solo para volver a comer, ahora en un nuevo espacio de su pálida dermis.

Las podía sentir en sus hombros llegando al hueso, en sus piernas, en sus oídos, y detrás de sus ojos en una sensación de dolor desesperante. De suciedad total.

-¡Lincoln! ¡AYUDAME! – Y su voz se extendió por la caverna, y se fusiono con otros muchos lamentos de almas que no debían nada, pero que lo perdieron todo.

El Pentagrama Esotérico, con la punta superior hacia arriba sirve para hacer huir a los espectros. El Pentagrama con la punta hacia abajo sirve para llamarlos.

Puesto en el umbral de la puerta con la punta superior hacia adentro y los dos ángulos inferiores hacia fuera no permite el paso a los demonios... invertido...los invita.

Regla básica.

-Es… Lucy.-

* * *

Lincoln se sintió mareado de pronto al darse cuenta de que estuvo a nada de olvidar a su hermana. El celular bullía en mensajes de Clyde mientras él seguía perdido en aquella imagen. Una linda niña de cabello intensamente negro.

Quiso marcarle, pero recordó que ella ya le había bloqueado sus llamadas. Sin embargo, también recordó que hubo una llamada antes, la primera; una donde ella le había reconocido y le había pedido ayuda a gritos.

-Debo hacerlo. - Pensó.

Tenía que contactarse con esta Lucy, así fuera que ella no lo recordara. Era lo único que tenía. Lo único que le quedaba de su querida hermanita y no lo dejaría ir.

-Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso. –

Esta Lucy ya parecía odiarle, así que después de meditarlo un poco, comenzó a escribir.

"LL: Oye, quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa por la llamada. Yo te confundí con alguien y por eso, dije lo que dije.

LL: de verdad lo siento… L "

Lincoln sabía que no respondería rápido (si es que lo hacía) así que aprovechó para escribirle a Clyde.

"LL: Clyde, mira, me surgió una situación viejo, creo que es mejor que no nos veamos hoy.

CM: De que estas hablando? Voy a llevar mi videojuego, era lo que más querías.

LL: No puedo decirte ahora, pero seguro que lo hare más adelante. Discúlpame, Clyde.

CM: Lincoln, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Si te pasa algo grave, dime. "

Lincoln se moría de ganas por contarle todo. Necesitaba con quien compartir tal presión que sentía en el pecho, pero no era momento. No aún.

Checó el chat del número desconocido y vio que la chica había visto el mensaje, pero no había ni señas de que fuera a responder.

-Me dejó en visto. – Y pasó de nueva cuenta al chat de Clyde.

-Te prometo explicarte todo más tarde. - Le escribió y cerró el celular.

Habiendo hecho eso, se puso de pie con lentitud y se estiró un poco. Luego se asomó al bote de basura donde encontró las cenizas del que había sido El Poema que, de alguna forma, daba inicio a toda esa locura. Un extraño Poema de amor prohibido, como tanto le gustaban a su hermana, pero esta vez dirigido sin preámbulos a él.

-Si mamá lo hubiera leído seguro la internaban en algún convento. - Pensó.

"No me dejes ahora ¡Por favor!, perdona mi falta si es tan grave; que una joven su corazón depare, en virtud de su hermano, de la llave." Recordó casi como un eco. Lo había leído tantas veces que varias partes se le habían impregnado en la conciencia.

-No te dejaré nunca, hermanita.- Se dijo mientras seguía viendo las cenizas.

Caer en un estado de amnesia en el momento de quemarlo de pronto no se le hizo raro. El poema era el único contacto con el lugar de donde él provenía realmente, uno en donde Lucy estaba viva.

De pronto ya no sabía si había hecho bien al prenderle fuego.

Se talló la cara y por primera vez se propuso pensar fríamente. Para empezar, tenía que dejar de llamar la atención en su familia por lo que decidió, llegado el momento, actuar lo más normal posible. En un rato tendría que bajar a comer y supuso que la vida en la casa sería igual que siempre.

Las gemelas peleando, Lori en el teléfono. Luna y su escándalo con algún instrumento, etcétera.

Solo no estaría, pues, ella…

Mantendría bajo perfil hasta que pudiera contactar a esta otra niña. A esta otra…Lucy.

Esa última frase reboto en su cabeza varias veces. Fue a su teléfono a volver a ver la foto.

Al abrir la imagen no pudo evitar saber que era ella; se llenó de determinación, tomó el teléfono y volvió a escribir.

"LL: Mira, yo, tuve una hermana muy parecida a ti. No te enojes conmigo, es verdad te lo juro. Y te confundí con ella. Perdóname por fa…

LL: Mira, no soy mala persona, puedes buscarme en Facebook y ver que soy un niño normal con una familia muy grande. No soy mala persona y solo quiero que me disculpes. Búscame como Lincoln Loud y te darás cuenta que no miento.

LL: Y te repito, si te ofendí, de verdad discúlpame."

Respiraba agitado cuando terminó de escribir. Sentía un nudo en la garganta por no poder escribir que la quería y que deseaba que estuviera de vuelta. Sentía que volvía a desesperarse. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Lincoln, ¿Bajas a comer? -

-Si Lynn, ya bajo. – Contestó rápidamente le chico.

Observó el celular una vez más. Negó un tanto con la cabeza. Luego salió de su habitación.

* * *

La comida había transcurrido sin mayor contratiempo. Su madre le había preguntado si estaba bien y el, muy tranquilo, fingió que todo era una pesadilla. Respuesta que a Rita no le agradaba y Lincoln lo notó.

-Es normal.- Pensó. – No creo que le agrade que uno de sus hijos sueñe a su hermana muerta que nunca conoció. -

La mesa había estado normal: alguien lanzando comida, un par de chistes insulsos, un balón de futbol, todas eran exactamente iguales. Bueno, quizá Leni estaba algo diferente y más ensimismada que de costumbre, pero nada de que alarmarse. Lo que no dejaba de incomodarle era esa sensación de no pertenecer, de no estar en el lugar adecuado. Como una gota de aceite perdida en un balde de agua. Sentía que algo invisible e incómodo lo separaba de las demás.

-Terminé. - Dijo. – Voy a ir a hacer tarea, Clyde me la pasó por mensaje, no quiero que me castiguen si no la llevo. - Y les sonrió a todos con una mano en la nuca.

Subió las escaleras, y desapareció.

-Mamá. - Dijo Lynn cuando su hermano se perdió escaleras arriba. - ¿Él está bien? Habló de cosas raras en la mañana. -

-Si cariño, solo tuvo una pesadilla. - Contestó Rita quitándole peso al asunto.

-Si. - Intervino Lana. - Incluso dijo que se llamaba Lucy. -

Rita frunció la boca y el rostro se le contrajo; Lynn padre puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

-Es solo una pesadilla, linda. Lo mejor es no hablar del tema porque su hermano amaneció muy afectado por eso. Dejemos el tema ¿Sí? -

-Pero papá. - Intervino Luna.

-Chicas, basta. ¿Ok? - Dijo por fin el hombre con algo de fuerza.

-Si, papá. - Se escuchó casi al unísono.

Rita se levantó y fue a la cocina alegando que iba por un aderezo.

* * *

-Ni un mensaje. - Pensaba Lincoln mientras viendo por enésima vez su celular.

No perdía la esperanza de que le contestara ya que no aparecía como bloqueado; por lo menos no aún. Además de que el último mensaje que envió, aún no le aparecía como leído.

Le temblaba la mano por insistirle, por volver a escribirle, pero sabía que, de hacerlo, podría asustarla definitivamente y terminaría sin poderla contactar.

-Y se acabó el juego. - Dijo amargamente. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y dijo con determinación.

-No. Si eso pasa voy al ático y lo volteó todo de cabeza; algo pasó allí y no lo soñé. Ella me llamó: La Lucy de mi tiempo, Mi Lucy. Y está sufriendo. Está sufriendo mi manita…– Y sintió dolor.

Perdido en esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto, Lisa entro sin avisar. Lincoln se sobresaltó un poco.

-Que… ¿Qué quieres, Lisa? Y ¿Por qué rayos no tocas? -

La pequeña camino con sus típicos pasitos apresurados hasta quedar frente a su hermano. Puso las manos detrás y le preguntó, seria.

-Hermano, no me enorgullezco de decirte que escuché las pláticas de nuestros progenitores con la consanguínea mayor. Por lo que no tengo temor en preguntar: ¿Sabes de nuestra hermana Lucy?.-

Lincoln solo se le quedó viendo. No tenía ganas de empezar nuevamente con toda la perorata, y sabía de mucho tiempo atrás, que Lisa jamás le creería que venía, por decirlo así, de otro lugar donde Lucy si existía.

-Solo tuve una pesadilla, Lisa. Soñé que teníamos una hermana con ese nombre. Solo olvídalo. - Le contestó con molestia mal disimulada.

-Notó en tu expresión que no estas conforme aún. Puedo hacerte unos exámenes si gustas para checar que no tengas ningún problema cerebral. -

-Solo déjame solo lisa. No estoy de humor para pruebas. – Y se recostó en la cama.

-Como quieras. Solo me preocupaba por ti, so tonto. - La niña dio la vuelta y procedió a abandonar el lugar. Fue entonces que Lincoln le preguntó:

-Y tú, ¿Como sabes lo de Lucy? -

Ella se volteó, se acomodó los lentes y le dijo con su parsimonia habitual. -Yo lo sé todo en esta casa. -

-Entonces dime. - Apresuró Lincoln. - ¿De quién es la alfombra azul con negro que está en el ático? -

-Todo mundo sabe que fue de la bisabuela Harriet. Mamá dice que está allí desde que se mudaron y por eso no se atreve a moverla a pesar de que nunca le ha gustado. Malditas supersticiones humanas. - Luego. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. - El que no te acuerdes es también un síntoma de algo. ¿Estas sufriendo amnesia, hermano mayor? -

-No, no, solo…solo olvídalo. -

-Está bien, si me necesitas, estaré tratando de revivir una rana muerta que me trajo Lana. -

Y la niña salió de la habitación.

En todo el día no hubo respuesta. Lincoln había notado que su mensaje ya había sido leído, pero aun ni sombras de que hubiera intención de responder.

Lincoln apenas si había salido de su habitación para tomar una ducha e ir a la cocina por agua, siempre pendiente de una respuesta que, al parecer, no llegaría.

Con la caída de la noche, comenzó a embargarle una inmensa tristeza.

Ya con su pijama puesta, dejaba colgar sus pies al borde de la cama mientras veía un celular que no emitía la señal que esperaba. Era un faro apagado a la costa de inmenso mar.

-Lincoln, ¿Puedo pasar? - Se escuchó la voz de Lori.

-Adelante. - Dijo el albino con bastante desgano.

Lori entro con lentitud, llevaba igual su bata de dormir. Caminó directo a la cama de su hermano; él tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Lincoln, ¿Ya estás mejor? -

-Si Lori, yo… solo no he tenido un buen día… después de la pesadilla. - Le mencionó.

Ella le acarició la cabeza con intensidad y él levantó la vista. Ella le acarició la mejilla y él se disparó a abrazarla para estampar su rostro el vientre de su hermana; y por fin llorar en silencio. De miedo, de desesperación y de impotencia.

Estaba solo, se sentía solo.

Lori se tensó al sentir a su hermano tan emocional y lagrimeó también.

-Es solo… que… que lo que soñé fue muy feo. Pero ya mañana estaré mejor. - Le dijo para evitar que se alarmara mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Ella lo volvió a abrazar. -No me importa, mi conejito. Solo no quiero que estés triste. Te enteraste de lo de nuestra hermana y, bueno, no es bonito cuando uno piensa que, en realidad, nos falta uno. -

-Si Lori, nos falta uno. - Dijo mientras volvía a llorar en el regazo de su hermana.

Paulatinamente se tranquilizó y Lori se despidió con un tierno beso en la frente.

-Duerme bien, conejito. Trata de descansar. - Dijo ella sonriéndole desde la puerta.

-Tú también, Lori. Y gracias. - Le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se acomodó en su cama y suspiró profundamente repitiendo de forma inconsciente:

-_Suspiro. -_

Se giró para quedar contra pared buscando conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que le sería imposible por más que lo intentase. Todo era un caos y parecía perderse en la inmensidad de la nada. Temía olvidarlo todo para cuando despertara y que el cuento acabara así. Sin ella para siempre.

Para siempre.

Luego, el celular brilló.

Un texto apareció y de lejos pudo leer en ese letrero superior que sale, aunque no toques tu celular.

"Num. Des.: De verdad… te llamas Lincoln Loud."

* * *

**Y hasta aquí la historia. Y bueno, de aquí yo creo que nos decantamos a la siguiente parte. ¿Se imaginan cual es? El nombre del próximo capitulo es "Un Encuentro".**

**Saludos a esos chicos que leen y comentan. Gracias totales. **

**Lobo Hibiky**


	12. El Poema VI -La Loca-

**El capítulo que más me ha gustado de este fic.**

**El Poema VI**

**-****La Loca-**

* * *

"_Nunca vislumbras el tiempo, nunca vislumbras los sueños, nunca vislumbras la vida cuando estás vacía, rota y hueca. Bajo el amparo de nadie los dioses se callan cobardes y las tardes de nubes errantes, me invaden con una tristeza profunda llamada: Vida."_

Odiaba el metálico sonido del timbre. Era ensordecedor, molesto e innecesariamente escandaloso. Era un repiquetear en los tímpanos que podía enloquecer a cualquiera y que siempre atacaba, cuando ella más inspirada estaba.

Lucy cerró su libreta de pasta café y se bajó de un pequeño brinco de aquella banca improvisada donde cada tarde, a la hora de la comida, se sentaba a observar la vida detrás de la reja.

*Suspiro*

Dio un paso adelante y puso su mano en la tosca valla metálica viendo desde allí, carros, gente, otros niños. Muchos niños.

Niños con padres. Un mundo fuera de su alcance.

-La vida es un interminable lamento generacional, dond asteroides lo tienen todo. - Dijo y se retiró. Debía salir de su lugar seguro y volver a las pesadillas: las clases, los cuartos, la gente.

Apenas había dado dos pasos fuera donde sabía nadie podía tocarla (Que no era más que la parte de atrás de un viejo salón que en algún tiempo fue para clases de música) cuando sintió que su pie se trababa con algo, lo que hizo que cayera pesadamente tirando su libreta y sus lapiceros.

Sintió el golpe en su pecho e inmediatamente el dolor, cuando levantó la vista los niños ya habían huido del lugar entre risas.

"¡Se cayó la niña loca!" "Se cayó la Loca-Lincoln"

Eran los gritos mientras huían. Y las risas lo eran todo.

"La vendimia del maldito es la podredumbre de su alma." Pensó adolorida. Luego se puso de pie, se sacudió el vestido y acomodó su negro cabello, tapando sus ojos como siempre. Si hizo alguna mueca, fue imperceptible.

Recogió sus lapiceros, luego fue hacía su cuaderno y lo tomó. La hoja en la que había quedado abierta tenia escrito en todo su largo y ancho, en letras de diferentes tamaños y en todos los colores de sus lapiceros la palabra:

"Lincoln"

Acarició la hoja con la yema de sus dedos, y suspiró.

* * *

-Si, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. ¿Lo checaste en Face?-

-En verdad te iba a bloquear, pero me dio curiosidad que pusiste apellido, eso es nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?, allí están mis amigos y mi familia.-

-¿En serio quieres que te crea?… ¿De verdad?. Sé que aquí debes de estar en el cuarto haciéndome una maldita broma. ¿Por qué me odian?-

Lincoln sintió que la perdía. Debía de hacer algo ¡Ya!.

-Una video-llamada- Le escribió.-En una video llamada no podría mentirte, ¿Que te parece?-

El corazón del chico latía. Estaba hablando con ella. No todo estaba perdido.

* * *

-Señorita Marie Brown-

-Mi nombre es Lucy, y no tengo apellidos. ¿Por qué insiste en llamarme así? -

-En los documentos que me pasó el Instituto dice que te llamas Marie. ¿Me equivoqué acaso en algo? -

-Es el nombre que me pusieron cuando llegué allí. Mi verdadero nombre es Lucy.-

-Lucy… curioso. ¿Tu escogiste ese nombre?.-

-Solo sé que así me llamó. -

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Mire, sé que estoy aquí porque creen que estoy loca, así que le pido que me trate con algo de respeto.-Se dirigió directo a él y le dijo lentamente.- He soñado que me llaman por ese nombre toda mi vida. ¿Algo más que quiera saber y que además, de todas formas, no vaya a creerme?.-

-Una pregunta más, Lucy, dime…

…¿Quién es Lincoln?.-

* * *

"¡La Looooca! ¡La Looooca! ¡La Looooca!"

Era el gritó al unísono en aquel salón de paredes viejas y húmedas. Un grito chillón de niños desbocados que observaban y señalaban a una pequeña de vestido negro y cabello oscuro que se abrazaba a sí misma, atacada más que de vergüenza, de una inmensa soledad.

-¡Basta niños!- Gritó la tutora en turno.- ¡Dejen en paz a su compañera! ¡El que siga gritando se queda sin comer mañana!- Y los gritos cesaron casi de inmediato. La pequeña ya lloraba y temblaba en su mesabanco. Se escuchó de pronto:

-La loca se despertó otra vez gritando, je, je…-

-Si, ja, ja yo la oí, gritaba: "Lincoln ayúuuudame, ayúuudame".- Y las risas de todos se volvieron a disparar ante la voz burlesca del niño.

-¡A callar, Zopencos!- Gritaba la maestra mientras ella, la niña de pálida piel, volvía a desear nunca haber nacido.

* * *

Lucy estaba al borde de un acantilado. La roca café se decantaba dejando un vacío que dejaba ver a lo lejos, el horizonte. Abajo, muy abajo, el mar embravecido se estrellaba contra las piedras.

El viento soplaba inclemente moviendo su largo vestido de holanes negros, sus largas piernas escapaban en los cortes laterales de la tela dejando ver unas medias negras, con mariposas. Al final, unos botines leves con una ligera punta; obviamente negros.

Él llegó de pronto, como aparecido de la nada, su blanco cabello se sacudía mientras caminaba hacia ella. Enfundado en un traje victoriano de saco negro y chaleco cruzado blanco al fondo. Se acercó sin miedo, y le tomó la mano.

Ella sintió que su corazón muerto, volvía a latir.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí, mi amor. Te llevare a la luz.- Dijo él con voz profunda.

Ella, al oír esas palabras, no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a sus brazos, donde su amor le esperaba con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el suelo se desquebrajo y ella se hundió sin remedio.

-¡Lincoln! ¡No me dejes Lincoln! ¡Ayúdame!.- Gritaba mientras se hundía en una tierra que se deshacía, buscaba desesperada a su amado, pero este había desaparecido.

Solo quedó esa sensación de ser devorada por dentro. Devorada poco a poco.

_Devorada por Larvas._

_¡AYUDAMEEEE!_

* * *

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Fue el espantoso grito que lanzó Lucy al despertar de súbito en su cama. Pero mientras aún mantenía ese grito de espanto; un grupo de chicos le lanzó una cubeta de agua encima, mojándola completamente.

Respirando agitada y sin saber que había pasado, vio con terror sus manos húmedas, sus sábanas, su cama.

-Si vas a mojar la cama de nuevo, hazlo con provecho maldita loca. Y déjanos dormir. —Se escuchó, junto con risas.

* * *

Si vuelves a intentar suicidarte. Nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de internarte en un sanatorio mental, Lucy.

* * *

-¿Ese color de piel es natural?-

-Dicen que sí, pero yo no creo.-

-Se ve enfermizo. Dicen que no come, pero que la han visto comerse los papeles de su libreta.-

-Vende su comida bien barata, yo le he comprado dos veces.-

\- Solo come pan y agua, si está loca te digo.-

-A mí la verdad me da miedo. Ojala la adoptaran, pero quien se la va a llevar con semejante cuadro.-

-Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es internarla. Esta mal y se nos va a matar aquí, y más que los niños no la dejan en paz.-

-No la podemos cuidar siempre; imagina que un día nos mate a un niño con un cuchillo.-

-Ni lo digas…ni lo digas.-

* * *

-Entonces, eer, Lucy. ¿Quién es este Lincoln del que hablas? -

-Ya le dije. Es una persona con la que he soñado toda mi vida. Y no, no lo veo ni hablo con el despierta, para que lo anote bien en su libreta. No crea que no sé qué me quieren internar. No estoy loca; solo tengo un sueño recurrente. -

-Es quizá, ¿Algún pariente lejano que recuerdes? -

-Doctor, cuando llegue aquí era un bebé. Absolutamente todo lo que recuerdo está o estuvo en el Instituto. Pero estoy segura que ya lo sabía.-

-Y este, Lincoln. ¿Es algo para ti?-

-Es un sueño ¿Sabe?-

-Sí, eso, en tu sueño. ¿Es algo para ti? -

Y Lucy dudo un poco. Se abrazó a su libreta de forma inconsciente, se tallo los dedos lentamente.

-A veces es mi hermano… y a veces…- Y sonrió muy levemente.

El Doctor hizo unas anotaciones.

* * *

"Lucy: No te hagas, sabes que mi celular no tiene cámara. ¿Quién eres? ¿Ricardo? ¿Amalia? ¿Qué quieren de mí, maldita sea? "

Y Lucy dejó el celular. Se encontraba en su cama individual de colchas viejas y roídas.

Aunque ya no mojaba la cama, lo hizo hasta edad avanzada por sus constantes pesadillas, así que le habían dejado el peor de los colchones con todo y un tosco juego de sábanas.

Todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, apenas se alcanzaba a ver entre las camas. Todo en aparente silencio. Se asomó un poco para ver si encontraba algún rastro de luz que delatara al bromista en turno. Temía que la atacaran de nuevo con agua o con lo que sea. Su miedo era constante y después de que este chico le llamara, se había vuelto casi insoportable.

-En cualquier momento me atacarán. – Pensaba.

Luego, una luz entre sus sábanas le llamó la atención. Un mensaje más.

Lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era una imagen sin descargar.

"Lucy: Ya basta seas quien seas. Bien sabes que no tengo forma de descargar imágenes, apenas si salen los mensajes. Te voy a bloquear."

Y la niña comenzó a buscar la opción en su pequeño móvil.

-Opciones: Bloquear Número. Listo.- Suspiro satisfecha. Su vida era ya demasiado infernal como para que le estuvieran atacando con mensajes.

Se acomodó para tratar de dormir, se tapó. Se tomó el dedo índice de la mano derecha e iba a proceder a jalarlo hacia atrás hasta donde le doliera mucho. Había descubierto hacía algún tiempo que dormir mientras algo en el cuerpo le dolía, hacía que las pesadillas no fueran tan fuertes. Y era preferible a que los chicos la siguieran acosando.

-Hoy le toca a este. – Pensó. -Una…dos….tres…- Entonces su celular vibró.

-Pero que…- Realmente sorprendida, buscó el aparato debajo de su almohada para encenderlo.

_-Ha recibido 20 pesos de saldo a través de –pasatiempo- Gracias por estar con nuestra compañía.-_

Lucy detuvo su respiración. Absolutamente nadie le pondría saldo a su celular. Nadie excepto quizá…

Abrió el chat del chico raro. Su pantalla aparecía bloqueada, sin embargo, la imagen sin descargar seguía allí.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a un lado y otro solo por respuesta instintiva; como un animal escondiéndose del diablo.

Regreso al cel y procedió a descargar la foto.

Un pequeño reloj de arena giró un par de veces antes de que la imagen se aclarara.

Fue poco a poco reordenando sus pixeles, hasta que la imagen se fue haciendo nítida.

Ver la imagen clara de Lincoln Loud hizo que Lucy lanzara una expresión algo fuerte que se contuvo con una mano. Luego fue tan desesperante que tuvo que usar las dos dejando caer el celular en la almohada mientras ella se incorporaba con rapidez en su cama, quedando sentada en sus talones. Un temblor profuso le vino de golpe, de sus ojos abiertos escaparon solas lágrimas demasiado gruesas. Sollozó, sintió su estómago contraerse. Creyó que vomitaría.

Se sacudió, se tallo los ojos, se agarró el cabello. Creyó que de verdad enloquecía.

El chico en la foto, era con el que había soñado, toda su vida.

* * *

**Me gusta y me gusta mucho. Esta noche no hay whisky, es hasta mañana.**

**Saludos!**

**Lobo -El Maldito- Hibiky**


	13. En el callejón II

**Y este capítulo es un punto de quiebre. Saludos.**

**Tiene lemon. (Leve pero tiene)**

**...Bobby Boo Boo...Osito... II**

**-El Deseo Insano-**

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡EsperaAaah!-

Él no podía esperar. No era tan fuerte. Ella lo volvía loco. Lo transformaba.

La joven rubia, segunda de una enorme familia de 10, estaba de espaldas en aquella cama matrimonial de sábanas azules, totalmente desnuda. Su cabello dorado se esparcía sobre las almohadas mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro atacada de sensaciones que la enloquecían.

El joven Santiago estaba implacable, había tomado una de sus piernas con su brazo izquierdo, para poder acceder aun más a ella. A su intimidad, más profundo aún.

Los cuadros con fotografías de los Santiago posaban sonrientes, parecían mirarlos sin juzgar. Y aún si lo hicieran, algo era seguro, a él no le importaba. Aquel chico era un toro que la sumía en una vorágine de placer a cada arremetida en donde ella no podía callar las explosivas sensaciones. Encontrarse con la mirada de aquel chico latino mientras sentía que la llenaba completamente la hacía sentir extraña, poseída, temerosa…pero también había algo más que no sabía darle nombre.

Era algo como plenitud.

Perdida estaba en el placer desbordante cuando sintió que el chico, sin dejar de penetrarla, la abrazó por el cuello pegándose totalmente a ella, dejando sus mejillas juntas mientras el vaivén frenético indicaba que estaba ya cerca el ansiado culmine.

Ante la oleada del intenso ataque ella recogió más sus piernas para darle un acceso total y clavó sus uñas en los costados para desbocarse como solo ella lo hacía: en dulces y agudos gemidos, que a él le comían la cordura.

Él le tomó las muñecas, la aprisionó a la cama levantando un poco la espalda y soltó un vaivén más fuerte. Ella le miró como un animal asustado y él se sintió dueño y señor.

Le comenzó a besar desesperado el delgado cuello, las mejillas, sus pequeñas orejas, los párpados, sus cejas, su nariz, su barbilla y su boca. La recorrió toda como queriendo grabarse una escultura mental, solo con los labios.

-Eres hermosa, babe. La más hermosa. – Decía con voz ronca.

Y ella, con la sangre en la cabeza, con su flor penetrada que palpitaba por la cercanía de la aurora orgásmica, no pudo contener gemir, y decir.

-Ah…ah…¡AH! Más… Más…. ¿Más que Lori?-

* * *

No lo entendía. Y eso que ella sabía que no entendía muchas cosas, pero esta vez, de verdad no lo entendía.

Era la segunda vez que se encontraba con Bobbie, desde la vez el callejón.

Ella no quería, era malo y lo sabía, su mente no quería, pero su cuerpo…

Solo bastaba que el chico le mandara un mensaje, la citara en algún lugar, y ella… ella no podía decir que no. Inmediatamente se sentía rara, extraña y sumamente…

-Soy una maldita.- Se dijo mientras se tallaba lo ojos en el baño de su casa.

Acababa de bañarse esa mañana y después de lo acontecido los últimos días con el aun novio de su hermana, estaba que no se soportaba a sí misma.

Se terminó de secar el cuerpo, luego enrolló su cabello con otra toalla, y procedió a salir. Debía apurarse, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y las demás deberían estar desesperadas.

-Luego se enojan conmigo. – Pensó.

Sin embargo, al salir se encontró con un escenario muy diferente. Nadie estaba presionando para entrar, en vez de eso; todas veían a Lori, quien llevaba a Lincoln a rastras, rumbo al cuarto de este.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunto la rubia.

-Lincoln y Lori que se levantaron de malas esta mañana.- Respondió quitada de la pena Lola, quien aprovechó un descuido de Lana, y le ganó el baño.

* * *

"B.S.: Leni, quiero verte.

LL: Pues ve mi foto.

B.S: Quiero verte en vivo. Como ayer.

LL: No.

B.S.: Por favor, babe. Tú también lo quieres."

Y la rubia soltó el teléfono. Hablar con él y recordar lo que habían hecho hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara, y lo odiaba. No quería lastimar más a su hermana, pero su mente se perdía.

-Que error más grande…-dijo tapándose la cara.

Su teléfono sonó y parpadeó; ella no quería mirarlo. Pero se sorprendió teniéndolo de pronto en la mano.

"B.S: Te espero en el callejón en una hora."

A ella le tembló el labio. Bajó la mirada y fue a su armario. A ponerse algo bonito.

* * *

-Tú no eres tonta, Lori. No lo eres. Eres capaz de darte cuenta que las cosas no fluyen como debería. No corren al mismo ritmo.-

La mayor de los Loud se miraba al espejo. Hablaba consigo misma como siempre que tenía problemas y esta vez era algo que le superaba en todo. Bueno, en casi todo; todavía estaba lo de Lincoln. Se talló el rostro, cansada.

-Tienes… que aceptarlo. Tienes la capacidad suficiente para entender… entender que Bobbie…-

Se llevó una mano a la boca, se levantó de su silla y corrió a su cama, quedando boca abajo. La sola idea de pensar que su novio estaba dejando de tener interés en ella le dolía.

-No, no, no no…- Dijo y se puso la almohada en la cabeza.

Era innegable, ya eran más de 4 días donde el chico era prácticamente, otra persona. Ella conocía las señales, las había leído en muchas revistas y novelas.

-Lo más probable. - Dijo aun tapada con la almohada. - Es que está interesado… en alguien más. - Y una lágrima de desamor se escapó con todo y rímel.

El chico tardaba en contestarle, era frío y cortante y cada que ella le preguntaba al respecto, simplemente decía que el trabajo lo estaba atosigando.

-Son excusas típicas. Si no me quiere ya, que termine conmigo, pero que no me lastime…-

* * *

-Leni, yo no quiero seguir con tu hermana.- Le dijo el chico Santiago.-No siento más nada por ella. Leni, yo quiero contigo todo…-

La chica retrocedió dos pasos con sus manos juntas frente a su pecho. Parecía como si fuese a decir una plegaria.

-No Bobbie, yo no quiero eso. Yo no quería nada de esto. Esto es un error, por favor, solo, ¿Podemos olvidarlo? Ya sé que hicimos muchas cosas pero… yo… me deje llevar y…y… yo no quiero esto… -

Leni no había querido ir a la casa del chico, por más que él le insistió, para evitar caer de nuevo, ambos estaban en el mismo callejón en el que se habían encontrado la primera vez.

-Eso es mentira, Leni.- Se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.- Sé que lo deseas al igual que yo, te he sentido, no me puedes mentir, no a mi.-

Ella tembló un poco, pero reunió coraje y contestó.

-Si, es verdad, Bobbie. Es… verdad. –Repitió casi para sí misma.-pero, por más que mi cuerpo…que yo…por más que yo…- Se llevó las manos a la cara y se separó del chico.

-¡No voy a lastimar más a Lori! ¡No quiero!- E hizo a salir corriendo del lugar pero el Santiago la tomo de la muñeca, la pegó a sí y la besó.

Leni luchaba por escapar pero le era imposible, los brazos del chico eran fuertes y ella, muy endeble.

Poco a poco Leni se fue debilitando, se fue calmando como las aguas de un río al bajar de la tormenta, Bobby la abrazó más y el beso se volvió tierno; con el sentir de un verdadero conecte, luego Leni,

...le mordió.

-¡AAAAAH!- Exclamo el chico llevándose de inmediato una mano a la boca. Se dio cuenta que sangraba. Volteó a ver a la rubia.

-¡Me gustas, Bobby! ¡Y mucho!... Pero amo a Lori y no seguiré con esto.- Y la chica escapó corriendo.

Roberto la vio huir, extendió su mano como queriendo tocarla, pero nada pasó.

Escupió un poco de saliva con sangre, se recargó en la pared. No sabía que sentir... que pensar...se sentía perdido.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, y lloró en soledad, detrás del único testigo de sus sentimientos destruidos: un viejo frigorífico.

* * *

Leni llegó a su casa ya entrada la noche. Sus padres la reprendieron y ella les dijo la más pura verdad: de camino a su casa, se había perdido.

Sus padres solo le hicieron saber que estaban feliz de que estuviera bien y que por favor, se concentrara cuando caminara en el pueblo. Ella les dijo que no volvería a pasar y subió a su habitación buscando realmente escapar de ellos.

Se quedó en medio del pasillo, algo extraviada. Habían pasado tantas cosas que se sentía más dispersa que de costumbre. Estaba en penumbras y había tantas puertas. Ella solo quería desaparecer.

Se dio cuenta de que ya había un silencio casi total. Un poco de bullicio en el cuarto de Luan y Lynn y algo de luz en debajo de la puerta de Lincoln. Pero nada más.

Quiso ir a ver a su hermano quien, al parecer, había tenido una horrible pesadilla esa mañana; pero se encontraba muy agotada para decirle algo. Lo haría después.

Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Luna, tenía que poner en orden (si es que eso le era posible) sus ideas.

-Dios…soy tan tonta…-Se reprendió.- -Mañana le diré todo a Lori.-

-Literalmente, ¿Qué es lo que me dirás, Leni?- Dijo la voz de una chica que acababa de salir del cuarto de su único hermano varón.

* * *

**Y bueno, creo que esto queda claro por donde va.**

**Saludos a los chicos que leen y comentan. Son geniales.**

**Lobo Lobo Hibiky**


	14. El poema VII Sácame de Aquí

**Siguiente parte. :)**

* * *

**El Poema VII**

**-Sácame de Aquí-**

* * *

Esa noche, ella no le respondió más.

Bajo el amparo de una luna extraña Lincoln dormitaba. El celular que ya hacía al lado de él, se había quedado mudo. Ella jamás lo desbloqueó, así que ya no tenía forma de comunicarse, que no fuera quizá, con otro celular.

Un inusual frío se colaba en sus costillas por lo que se abrazaba a su frazada en posición fetal. Un nudo anidaba en su garganta por esa sensación espantosa de haber estado tan, pero tan cerca de ella.

Ahora se sentía muy lejos.

En algún momento en esa espera escuchó algo de bullicio en el pasillo, algunos gritos de Lori quien, al parecer estaba regañando a Leni por haber llegado tarde, o algo así. No se puso a averiguar. Tenía una misión, una única misión, y se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Se quedaría allí varado en ese universo con una familia, que no reconocía la existencia de uno de ellos.

-Lucy…- Dijo y cerró los ojos.

Una lágrima cayó en la pantalla muerta de un teléfono, y se durmió vencido por el peso del cansancio que da la derrota y la desesperanza.

El ruido hueco de las ollas en la cocina siempre resonaba en las paredes. Provocaba un malestar general en la población infantil ya que indicaba que el día estaba por nacer, y su realidad por empezar.

A Lucy no le molestaba. Casi todo le daba igual dentro de esas paredes. Dormir era una pesadilla, vivir también. Fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud mientras respiraba el calor del bióxido de carbono de aquel cuarto atestado. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se incorporó en su cama.

-Que…¿Qué pasó?- Se dijo.

Movió la cabeza con fuerza de un lado a otro haciendo sonar su cuello levemente. Comenzó a sondear el terreno con la mirada y fue entonces que a su cabeza llegaron los eventos de la noche anterior.

-¡El chico!- Pensó.

Al recordar todo abrió los ojos de súbito y se lanzó entre sus sábanas a buscar su viejo celular.

Levantó cobijas, almohadas, sin éxito alguno.

-No está, tal vez se cayó. - Pensó asustada y asomó su cabeza debajo de la cama; donde solo encontró telarañas, mugre y polvo.

-No está. ¿Dónde rayos está? -

Ante el miedo de que le hubiesen robado aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir (literalmente tuvo que darle un beso en los labios a una de las cuidadoras), y a la vez, no poder corroborar lo que para ella había muchas posibilidades de ser un sueño, se comenzó a hiperventilar.

Que tan cruel podía ser el destino con ella.

-Mi cel… donde está mi cel…- Las lágrimas estaban por empezar a asomar mientras seguía palpando sus sábanas. -

Fue entonces que notó que dentro de su camiseta se encontraba un objeto colgado. Intento meter su mano por el cuello, pero no llegaba, así que lo intento por abajo y después de luchar contra su camiseta unos segundos, logró arrancar el objeto que se había enganchado firmemente.

Lo sacó, se tapó completamente con su sábana, prendió el celular.

Y apareció la foto de él.

Su pupila se expandió y lanzó un chillido de alegría; se dejó ir de cara sobre su cama para que no la oyeran mientras pegaba el cel a su pecho. Pataleó un poco.

-Él existía. ¡Él existía! - Y la sonrisa le dolía en la cara.

Se detuvo de súbito. Se asomó de entre las sábanas para ver si nadie la veía o se había despertado (en realidad faltaba una hora para la llamada a lista, pero el sonido de las ollas siempre la despertaba antes) y se volvió a meter en su refugio de tela.

Le escribió.

-Ok. Te creo. Te creo todo. -

Pero de inmediato notó que el mensaje no llegaba a su destinatario.

-Me bloqueó. – Pensó con susto, solo para notar en la parte superior del cuadro que quien había bloqueado, en realidad era ella.

De inmediato accedió a configuraciones y desbloqueó tanto las llamadas, como los mensajes.

Luego se regresó al chat.

Vio que lo que había escrito por fin llegaba y se alegró; pero al pasar de los segundos vinieron los minutos y no había respuesta.

"Niño, heeeeey, ¡Contéstameeeeeee!"

Escribió insistente, pero nada pasaba.

-¿Y si se enojó?- Comenzó a sentir miedo. -¿Y se molestó conmigo?-

Entonces volvió a ver la foto.

Su cabello era blanco, sus dientes grandes, sus pecas, una sonrisa media cínica. Era más exacto que en sus propios sueños. No podía dejarlo ir, era su única luz en ese mundo miserable.

Y con ese sentir en su pecho que le provocaba la imagen, pasó a las llamadas y le marcó.

Lejos de allí, en una habitación que en realidad era más un armario grande, un chico dormía plácidamente ignorante de todo a su alrededor. Aún era bastante temprano y él estaba realmente muy cansado.

Afuera, el ajetreo de la casa aún no daba inicio.

De entre sus sueños, Lincoln alcanzó a escuchar que algo sonaba… quizá, un timbre, quizá algo…un timbre….era muy temprano…

Un timbre…un…timbre…

-¡EL CEL!- Gritó destapándose de golpe y comenzó buscar su teléfono con desesperación.

Lo encontró con facilidad, pero al tratar de contestar más rápido de lo que debería, este se le escurría de entre sus manos en un brincoteo que coincidía con los timbrazos.

Se cayó de la cama en el moveteo, pero pudo por fin controlar el aparato. Vio que era del numero de la niña, y con el corazón golpeándole el pecho y sin pensar contestó:

-¡¿Lucy?! ¡¿Eres tú?!-

La chica en su cama pegó un respingo al escucharlo llamarle por su nombre, sonrió infinitamente.

-Si, Lincoln, Soy yo.-

-Hermanita, te he estado buscando. -El chico no detuvo las lágrimas.

-Entonces, ¿Soy tu hermana? - Dijo con algo de decepción.

Curiosamente, a Lincoln no le sorprendió esa pregunta. -Pues, en este momento no lo sé, Lucy; pero lo que sí sé es que necesitamos urgentemente vernos. -

-De verdad eres tú, ¿Lincoln? ¿Eres el chico que sueño desde pequeña? – Preguntó ella de una forma casi desesperada.

-Eso… eso no lo sé Lucy. No sé si soy ese Lincoln, pero lo que sí sé es que debemos vernos, tengo que contarte algo muy importante. -

Y en respuesta, solo hubo silencio.

-¿Lucy?-

Se escucharon murmullos, ruidos sordos.

\- ¡¿LUCY?!-

Entonces escuchó a la niña gritar:

-¡NO! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡NO!- Y luego, risas disparatadas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡La loca ahora habla por teléfono con Lincoln!- Gritaba un chico mientras le lanzaba el teléfono a una compañera quien también reía.

-¡Estas enferma, Lucy! Si lo sabes ¿No? - Y el teléfono volvía a cambiar de mano entre risas e insultos.

Alguien, en algún momento, se había levantado al baño y, al parecer, había notado que Lucy hablaba bajo las sábanas. Al escuchar el nombre de Lincoln, llamaron a otros chicos y la habían destapado.

Le quitaron el teléfono.

-Así que ahora si ya oyes voces ¡Estás loca!- Y lanzó el celular a otro chica más.

Lucy corría descalza, con su camiseta blanca que le llegaba casi a la rodilla y un short negro, tratando de recuperar su teléfono.

-¡Por favor! Por favor! ¡Devuélvanlo! ¡No volveré a gritar en sueños, lo juro!-

Y las risas chillonas lo eran todo mientras el celular escapaba de una mano a otra.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Dime donde estas! ¡Voy a ir por ti! ¡LUCY!- Era el murmullo en el teléfono.

-¡Dénmelo! ¡Dénmelo por favor! - Seguía corriendo y gritando de un lado al otro la chica, sin lograr siquiera acercarse. -¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡La loca quiere llorar!¡Quiere llorar! Ja, ja, ja.- Y las risas, eran ecos. Y las burlas, lo eran todo.

Ella se cansaba, ella se agotaba, física, mentalmente. Siempre había sido de constitución débil.

¿Que era la vida? ¿Qué era su vida?

Todo era una mierda.

Su mente, ese lugar donde estaba tan herida, comenzó a menguar. La desesperación, el miedo, la nada, el todo. Comenzó a ver borroso por las lágrimas y a oír las voces cada vez más lejanas. Sintió su voz misma irse hasta ser casi chillona. Las fuerzas de las piernas se esfumaron y cada vez se movía más lento en busca del ansiado objeto.

-Dén-melo…por favor…- Dijo dando unos últimos pasos hacía quien, con una mano levantada, ponía lejos del alcance de la chica, el celular.

Ella se fue de rodillas, se llevó una mano al pecho y otra al estómago y se dobló cara al suelo, haciendo un extraño chillido de dolor. Aquel que refleja la falta de aire con las ganas de no respirar jamás. En su labio brillo un hilillo de saliva ante el ahogo del llanto.

Entonces, después de sollozar 4 dolorosas veces, explotó en un lamento terrible, como el de un niño pequeño que llora liberando el llamado de alguien, de algo, de lo que sea. Que le ayude.

Los niños se detuvieron. Unos se asustaron y se fueron del lugar. Otros se miraron con desagrado como la pequeña Lucy, se desgarraba en llanto en el suelo.

-¡Ay! Así ya no tiene chiste.- Dijo una niña de unos 12 años, rubia. Se acercó a Lucy quien solo temblaba en el suelo.

-Maldita loca.- Le dijo y le acercó el celular.

Lucy se enderezó un poco solo para ver como aquella niña le sonreía y lanzaba el celular contra la pared. Luego se alejó con los otros 3 chicos restantes.

Iban a prepararse para desayunar.

Otros niños, desde sus camas, habían presenciado el evento. Nadie decía nada. Nunca nadie decía nada.

Lucy se arrastró hasta donde estaba su celular. Lo recogió aun sollozando y se abrazó a él en el suelo. Presa de desolación.

-Sá..ca..me…de aquí…Lin…coln.- Dijo.

"_Que horror, sigue hablando del tal Lincoln" "Está mala esa niña" "Ojalá se la lleven." Si que se la lleven" "Me da miedo"_

-¡¿Don"()( Est&"&?!- Se escucho levemente en una pequeña bocina.

-¡¿Dond"% Est!"&%? Luc%$!- Se repitió.

Y ella, a punto del desmayo. Alcanzó a decir:

-En el Instituto… Rosa María de Arco.-

Y no se escuchó, nada más.

* * *

**Y bueno, hasta aquí llegaremos esta semana. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad he recibido todo tipo de comentarios. Antes que nada reitero mi agradecimiento a todos. Son geniales.**

**Ahora, lo que quiero comentar es que, como pasó con mi fic de Sabores, este fic ya le tengo su final en mente. Y si, van a ocurrir algunas cosas que ponen en juego la integridad de todos mis fics de los Louds.**

**Tengo miedo de regarla, y mucho. Pero tengo más miedo de no intentarlo y quedarme con la idea de que lo pude haber hecho.**

**Si, todos mis fics de TLH van a estar involucrados en este de una u otra forma, pero no todos los otros fics tendrán que ver necesariamente entre si. Eso es muy importante para la trama.**

**Me retiro mandándoles un saludo a todos y espero estar actualizando para la noche del martes.**

J0nas Nagera : Jonaaaaaas, sigues aquí :) El secreto de las Lucy´s, aun no se define; puede ser un sueño o puede ser real. me la iba a llevar más directo pero pss, opte por darle mas argumento. jejeje el final tipo Disney pueeeees… quizá bro. saludooos.

Luis Carlos : En el particular caso de Leni y Bobbie si, ya estaba cerrado de hecho, pero Lucy la regó jeje. Tú haces una pregunta muy importante "Y Luan?" Bueno, te adelanto que próximamente viene el siguiente capitulo de "¿Entendes?"

andres888 : Gracias Amigo. Espero que esta continuación te agrade.

regamers10: A pesar de la ficción que se meta, me gusta mantener lo más cerca posible de sus verdaderas reacciones. Le da un poco más de credibilidad. Saludo! :) y gracias por comentar.

**Salud! y buen fin de semana.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	15. el poema VII Media Alma

**Es 15 de noviembre y como prometí, aquí un capitulo (si, es corto pero importante). Sin mas les dejo.**

* * *

**El Poema VII**

**\- Media Alma -**

* * *

_Donde estoy... _

_...por qué estoy viva..._

_...¿Por qué?..._

_...Lin...coln..._

_¿Quién es Lincoln...?_

_¿Quién soy yo?_

_¿Por qué estoy viva?_

_¿Por qué...?_

* * *

Los niños dicen que la niña estaba fingiendo hablar por celular con ese tal "Lincoln".

Es un problema, esa niña es un problema. Está mal y va a terminar enfermando a los otros niños. No debería estar aquí.

-¿La vamos a trasladar?-

Es lo mejor. Desde que apareció, no hizo más que dar problemas.

Pobre alma. Ojalá encuentre la paz.

* * *

**Orfanato Rosa María de Arco.**

A quien corresponda:

A través del presente oficio se hace del conocimiento que, debido a problemas de diversa índole, cuyos pormenores se anexan al presente documento, la menor del sexo femenino:

**Marie Brown**

Será trasladada del **Orfanato Rosa María de Arco**, al **Instituto Psiquiátrico Santa Cecilia**.

Lo anterior se alinea con las políticas y compromisos de esta Institución, el cual se basa en mantener el bienestar de los niños y dirigirlos a las partes correspondientes, cuando sea necesario.

Atte. *

* * *

_¿Por qué estoy viva?_

_¿Por qué no muero?_

_Mi corazón late más... y más lento. No quiero despertar._

_No voy a despertar._

_No lo deseo._

_Todo fue mentira. Todo es mentira._

_Lincoln no existe._

_Estoy loca._

* * *

A partir de hoy su compañera Marie Brown no va a seguir con nosotros. Ella va a ser trasladada a otro instituto. Esto por el bien de ella, ya que como ustedes saben, desde siempre ha tenido algunos problemas y pues, ahora si van a ser atendidos.

_-Y así, la loca se fue...-_

_Dame mi salida ruiseñor...dame mis células en tierra..._

_Libérame de las larvas humanas..._

_Dame la paz._

* * *

¡Lincoln! ¡A donde crees que vas!

-¡Quedé de verme con Clyde antes de la escuela!-

¡A quien le pediste permiso para irte tu solo! ¡Deja esa bicicleta y regresa!

-¡Luego te explico!-

¡Me vas a conocer niño! Mira este canijo, Lynn. ¿Te pidió permiso?

No cariño, creí que te lo había pedido a ti.

¿Acaso Lincoln salió, mamá?

Se fue sin mi permiso y...Lori...cariño, ¿Estas bien?

* * *

_Es la noche, otra vez. Son los gritos y los ecos. _

_Es la oscuridad y su risa, la que al final, son lo mismo. No hay nada detrás de la pared. _

_Dame tu nombre, demonio, dámelo, para tener con quien hablar._

_Ya no me asustas, ya no das miedo. Me das lástima y la carne no para de crecer en mi piel; y ellos no paran de devorarme._

_¿Castigo griego para una americana?_

_Que te hice, es mi pecado ¿Desear ser amada?, no lo sé._

_Diez años en un minuto... un minuto, una vida sin ti._

* * *

Lincoln no paraba de pedalear. No podía dejar que pasara mucho tiempo, debía encontrarla a toda costa.

-¡Sé que conozco ese lugar! ¡He de llegar y encontrarte, Lucy!

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así esta paciente?

Dicen que desde que nació. No sabría decirte, no llevó tanto aquí.

¿Y cuál es su problema en sí?

Nadie sabe. Está totalmente perdida, se debate entre realidades. La verdad por eso se le dio el teléfono; para ver su reacción, pero entabló una conversación extraña. Brutal su alucinación.

¿A qué te refieres?

Fingió que hablaba con alguien, pero no es nada más que marcara y comenzara a hablar; mandó mensajes de texto y al final lo rompió... fue como una obra de teatro.

¿Se enojó con la persona que hablaba? O más bien ¿con la que creía estar hablando?

Nope, eso es lo sorprendente. Se enojo con los niños del orfanato.

Da miedo todo eso... ¿Niños de orfanato?

* * *

_Ve tu oficio, cruel higuera, enredándose en mis piernas. Devastando los cimientos de una antigua ciudadela. Lumbre oscura, vil serpiente, ¿No te cansa envilecerme_?

_¿Dónde estás, hermana luna? ¿Dónde estás?_

_Lincoln...ya déjame en paz-._

* * *

-¡Se que estaba por aquí! ¡Vi el lugar algunas veces cuando viajamos para ver al abuelo!-

Lincoln sudaba copiosamente y sentía sus piernas arder. No había detenido su pedalear desde que abandonó el porche de su casa con los gritos de su madre detrás.

No había interés en los regaños y castigos de una familia que no sentía suya, por más que supiera que en esencia, si, lo eran.

No había otro mañana que ese si ya tenía el dato de donde encontrar a su hermana. No podía perder tiempo.

Lucy existía, Lucy estaba viva. No la iba a dejar ir.

Torció a la izquierda en una boca calle y se fue pegado a la banqueta. Era una parte ya muy alejada del centro de la ciudad, de su casa y de la escuela.

Aun sintiendo mareo por el cansancio, testeó la zona. Del lado derecho solo casas alargadas con techos roídos, a su izquierda y sobre la banqueta, una vieja cerca metálica que protegía lo que parecía una escuela abandonada.

Pedaleó un poco más. Estaba seguro de que ese Orfanato debía estar por allí.

Desesperado, sacó su celular y abrió la aplicación de mapeo.

Tecleó con el temblor que le daba el agotamiento:

"Orfanato Rosa María de Arco"

La aplicación, comenzó a rastrear.

* * *

¿Por qué tienen con camisa de fuerza esa niña?

-Es una historia graciosa. Dice que se la comen los gusanos.-

¿Gusanos? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Los tiene?

Claro que no, están en su mente. Pero eso no evita que se arranque la piel de los brazos a mordidas. Grita que se la están comiendo por dentro y se muerde. A veces la sedamos, pero no puede estar dopada todo el tiempo.

Pobre alma.

Si me preguntas colega, yo diría que es una media alma; es un cuerpo con una mente muerta.

Lástima, porque fea no es...

Ja, ja, ja, estas enfermo...

Enfermo tú que le diste un celular de juguete. Yo solo veo oportunidades.

* * *

**Un sutil, canto febril**

**Sin andar, ruge sin fin,**

**el silencio en tu mirar; día tras día.**

**Viajo sola, desde el alba,**

**En tus pies, me duermo al final**

**Un cachorro...en el mar.**

**Ven, por mí, y sácame, de aquí...**

**Trae, tu amor, y perdona, mi obsesión...**

**Mi obsesión...**

**Mi obsesión...**

* * *

Lincoln se bajó de su bicicleta dejándola tirada. El lugar que marcaba su celular estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Corrió celular en mano mientras clavaba la vista donde marcaba la flecha. -Estas muy cerca, Lucy-

Dio la vuelta en la esquina y después de unos pasos más, quedó de frente a un gran portón.

-Aquí, es. -

Y levantó la vista.

Lo recibió un letrero desgajado que colgaba de un arco oxidado en la parte superior, le faltaban letras pero aún se alcanzaba a leer "Orfanato Rosa María de Arco"

Detrás de la reja rota, no había más que casas con cristales rotos, edificios semidestruidos, juegos herrumbrados, así como un viejo candado desmadejado.

Era obvio que ese lugar, llevaba años abandonado.

* * *

**Buenas noches tengan. Mi trabajo pesado a acabado y pude escribir esto. Parece nada pero dice mucho y cambiará las cosas para el próximo cap.**

**Saludos a todos, hoy toca una margarita con cerveza. Seeee.**

_**Lobo -Coordinador SGI- Hibiky**_

_P.d. El poema que esta centrado y en negritas es una canción en guitarra que hice para este fic. La subiré a YouTube quizá el lunes._


	16. Frecuencia

**Un escrito viejo que encontré y retoque para colocarlo aquí. No tiene nada que ver con las otras historias enlazadas.**

**FRECUENCIA**

* * *

-Inhalé profundamente mientras estiraba mis brazos y mis piernas. Aproveche una envión más para estirar también, los dedos de mis pies.

El placer delicioso de los músculos al tensarse me hizo lanzar un leve gemido, apreté los ojos y provoqué a su vez, una leve sacudida corporal.

La luz de la mañana se departía por la cama, por la repisa y el tocador; la pelusa del cuarto brilla mágicamente en el aire, al atravesar el haz solar.

El aroma, una extraña mezcla de caramelo con toques de mandarina, no deja lugar a dudas que el cuarto no es mío.

Es tuyo.

Sigues durmiendo boca abajo, ajeno a todo y me nacen unas ganas de halarte las orejas o una mejilla, de tumbarte de la cama de un buen empellón o despertarte en un intenso ataque de golpes de almohada.

Tú sabes la hermana que puedo llegar a ser; y lo hermoso es que siempre, como un campeón, soportas.

Siempre soportas.

Creo que entre todas hemos logrado templarte ese carácter tan tuyo... tan dispar a tu edad.

Te dejo en paz, la mañana es tranquila y la sensación de bienestar que me da verte dormir me hace regresar a las sábanas, y abrazarte un poco.

Es curioso como la sensación cálida entre nosotros, marea. A mí me marea.

Dormiré un poco más, pequeño conejo blanco. –

Un fugaz beso en la frente, una inhalación silenciosa y la radiación del calor que choca entre nosotros se vuelve sofocante. Me pego más a ti, te estrecho en mis brazos...

-Me marea... tu calor...

...me marea mucho...-

Solo me estoy moviendo, no es que me acerque a propósito. Aunque es verdad que siento que nuestros alientos, al estar atrapados en las sábanas, me quema realmente como fuego la piel del vientre y del pecho.

No hay oxígeno. Mi respiración se aploma ahora que veo tu rostro tan cerca. Dueño de la impavidez del que duerme sin miedo, no me miras observar a detalle tu nariz, tus pecas desperdigadas, tu boca entre abierta y ese pequeño silbar al respirar.

Abro más los ojos y siento un escalofrío cuando sin poder detenerme poso la mano en tu delgada espalda,

y te mueves.

Siento una presión en la garganta, mi corazón puede reventar en cualquier momento ante el golpeteo inclemente, mi cabeza se pierde...

-¿L-Leni?- Dijiste entre sueños mientras que mi rostro, congelado en el pasado, se dejaba un espantoso vacío.

El calor se disipa.

El dolor crece.

Me abrazas más fuerte, y puedo sentir claramente como cientos de agujas de hielo me lastiman.

No es caricia para mí.

Luego, rematas citando entre dientes y aun sumergido en el sueño.

"Leni... te quiero..."

Y el cuarto es un pozo sin fondo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo caer en él. Un par de lágrimas corren a algún lado.

El vaivén del dolido no me sirve, no cuando tienes nueve espejos en casa.

Para que culpar el color del cabello, al estilo del cuerpo o tal vez la edad.

Si lo que cuenta es la dulzura, la nobleza, y la ingenuidad.

* * *

El la prefiere. Ninguna tiene duda de ello. Aunque si preguntas jurará que nos quiere igual. Es un caballero, ante todo.

Estoy segura que incluso él esta convencido de que su amor esta repartido de forma equitativa entre las 10; y creo que es el único engañado con semejante mentira.

El gusta de Leni. Nadie lo duda.

Y no es como si no les prestara atención a las otras, él siempre es atento con todas.

Lola o a Lana, por ejemplo. Pasa su tiempo con ambas recreando sus más locos caprichos, ya sea ser mayordomo en una hora de té en Inglaterra, hasta ser un guía de safari en África atrapando dinosaurios.

O ensayos de música con Luna o rutinas cómicas de Luan.

No, nunca nos niega su tiempo. Siempre hay un Lincoln para la que quiera hablar, hay un conejo blanco para el mal de amores, hay una mano para mejorar el día.

Pero con ella, es diferente todo.

Le habla diferente, la cuida diferente, le explica y la acompaña a donde pida. Ella solo tiene que mostrar su perlada sonrisa y el abandona lo que sea que esté haciendo, la toma de la mano, y es feliz.

Yo creo, la verdad, que le gusta más de lo debido; pero a Lori no le gusta que lo diga. La pone enferma.

No pensaría igual si pusiera atención en como la mira; se pierde en sus ojos verdes y sonríe como un idiota, mientras ella le acaricia la cabeza y lo abraza. Lo pega a sí con mucha frecuencia. En el sillón, en la sala, en su cuarto.

Con frecuencia.

Con demasiada frecuencia.

_Tengo una idea._

* * *

_Lori, yo creo que Lincoln y Leni pasan mucho tiempo juntos._

_No, no, ese no es el problema, el problema es que lo abraza mucho._

_Si, si, todo el tiempo, ¿No lo has notado?_

_Lo pega a su pecho y creo que ya no es un pequeño para eso._

_¿Eso no es malo?_

_Ya vez como es ella._

_El otro día se iba a cambiara enfrente de él._

_¿Lo hablarás con papá? Que no se entere que te dije por fa, la va a agarrar conmigo..._

* * *

Lo siento Leni. Pero papá dice que tenemos que pasar menos tiempo juntos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? -

Dice que ya no somos niños y que no es bueno para nosotros. Dice que en especial para mí.

-¿Es por algo que hice? Puedo explicarle a papá que no era mi intención; te prometo que ya no te pongo vestidos para que modeles y... -

-No...no es eso. Es solo que... los hermanos, cuando ya no son niños, deben dejar de hacer ciertas cosas.-

-¿Cómo que cosas?-

Yo...solo...

-No es justo, Lincoln, no lo es...-

* * *

-Entonces... ¿Me terminas de contar el cuento del Hada y el Herrero?- Escribió una joven rubia escondida bajo sus sábanas.

-El Hada y el Herrero, fueron cruelmente separados, pero ellos no se detendrían, hasta poder estar juntos de nuevo.-

-Son como tu y yo Linky. Justo como tú y yo.-

Desde el otro lado de la casa, en su habitación, Lincoln se escribía con Leni a través su celular.

Al leer su respuesta, simplemente agregó:

-Si, son exactamente como tú y yo, Leni. Oye, ¿Puedes salir al pasillo un momento? Quiero desearte buenas noches. -

Ella respondió que sí.

Él se escabulló de su cama y se encontraron en el medio de todo. Leni en su bata verde, el en un pijama simple.

-Buenas noches, Leni.-

-Que descanses, Linky.-

Luego, entre las penumbras, se besaron levemente en los labios.

* * *

**Y bueno, algo que solo salió.**

**Un saludo a todos los buenos lectores y a todos los lectores buenos.**

**lOBO hIBIKY**


	17. ¡GOTCHA!

**Esta idea surge junto con la idea de Bobbie Bubu Osito. Ambas eran solo ideas sueltas sin futuro, pero en una plática se me vino una idea que logró que terminará esto que a mi, me encanta. Espero les guste.**

**¡GOTCHA!**

* * *

Llevaba semanas trabajando en aquel vestido tipo cóctel. Se había empeñado en que el color verde bandera, no; verde esmeralda que se elevaba desde la base de la falda y que acababa en un degradado de crema y salmón, imitara en la imaginación de espectador, un atardecer en el bosque.

En ese momento enrollaba al centro del vestido una cinta que remataba la cintura mientras tarareaba contenta; su trabajo casi concluía, y estaba segura de que era una de sus mejores creaciones. Uno de sus mejores vestidos.

Después de la tercera vuelta alrededor del maniquí, sacó un pequeño ganchillo de su cabello y fijo la cinta al vestido. Sonrió dando brinquitos rápidos mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para verlo con distancia.

Era más que hermoso y lo sabía; quizá el vestido mas elaborado que haya creado nunca. Era el encargo de una amiga que se lo había rogado, ya que, según palabras de ella misma, no había nadie en la ciudad que hiciera trajes y confeccionara, mejor que ella. Nadie era mejor que Leni Loud, haciendo ropa.

Sonrió aún más ampliamente. Era _La Mejor_ en algo.

Respiró profundamente sorbiéndose su orgullo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, y es que para poder rematar el vestido necesitaba bordarle la cinta alrededor de la cintura; dejarle un gancho era de lo más corriente que pudiera hacer. Para eso necesitaba un hilo especial; un hilo transparente de nylon que solo tenía su madre.

Dispuesta a terminar su trabajo, caminó con sus pasitos típicos y sus manos recogidas, hacia la salida.

Abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontró una batalla campal, se le había olvidado por completo que ese día, domingo en la mañana, Rita y Lynn padre junto con Lily, habían salido a casa de la Tía Ruth a entregarle unos platillos especiales que había encargado al restaurante. Estaban solos desde las 9 de la mañana.

Lynn Jr., al saberse solos, le había propuesto _algo_ a toda la camada: jugar Gotcha. Y ante el ofrecimiento de un muy buen premio para el ganador, todos aceptaron. Todos menos ella: Leni.

El premio consistía en tener de esclavos a todos por 12 horas y eso a ella no le interesaba.

Así que miro de un lado a otro viendo el caos en todo el pasillo y procedió a andar. Todo era gritos, cosas cayendo, empujones y disparos. Disparos desde unas extrañas pistolas algunas largas como rifles, otras cortas. Había manchas de pintura en todas las paredes y las puertas.

Ella recogió sus manitas, y comenzó a andar sin miedo en aquel pasillo donde las gemelas batallaban lanzándose disparos a discreción.

-¡Vas a morirrrr Doppelganger!- Gritaba Lana mientras brincaba de un lado a otro esquivando las balas.

Desde una puerta lejana Lincoln estaba atrincherado mientras Lynn buscaba derribar sus defensas a patadas.

-¡Sal y enfréntame como un hombre!-

Lori hablaba por celular con Bobbie mientras, detrás de un colchón que usaba a modo de escudo, no dejaba de enviar disparos a Luna y Luan que, al parecer, habían unido fuerzas y disparaban desde la puerta de un cuarto.

-Te lo digo Bobbie, cuando gane el premio, todos mis hermanos nos atenderán como sirvientes. ¡Tomen esto dúo de maniáticas!-

Si. Era domingo de Gotcha.

Leni camino sonriente en el pasillo a pesar de que las balas de goma le pasaban rozando. Les había dejado claro que ella no jugaba por que detestaba mancharse la ropa.

Lincoln le insistió diciendo que era divertido, que podía usar frases de películas de guerra para darle emoción

-"Subió la marea, amigo" Y disparas a matar.- Le había dicho. Incluso le dejó un papel con un montón de frases de película para que se animara.

Lynn le había dicho que, si se animaba a jugar, las armas estaban en la parte de abajo, cerca del cuarto de sus padres. Pero por más que le rogaron que se uniera, les dejó claro que no estaba interesada y que, si la manchaban, se iba a enojar mucho. Y Simplemente pactaron dejarla en paz.

Quedó establecido que Leni contaba con inmunidad diplomática, así que nadie en la casa la podía tocar.

Leni bajó las escaleras y entró al cuarto de sus padres, ignorando el hecho de que Lisa tenía acorralada a Lucy por la zona de la chimenea apuntándole con una especie de rifle modificado.

-Tus estúpidos espíritus no podrán ayudarte. –

-Si quisiera, estuvieras ahora mismo gritando en el inframundo.-

La gótica no se veía para nada contenta, pero eso a la rubia, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Entró al cuarto de sus padres sin prestar atención a nada más, luego se llevó una mano al mentón.

-¿Dónde guardaría mama ese hilo?-

Comenzó a revisar los cajones de su madre sin mucho éxito. Reviso el buró, el closet, inclusive la cajonera de ropa interior.

-¿Cómo hace mamá para ponerse estas cosas tan pequeñas?-

Regresó la prenda e hizo una mueca de disgusto al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Afuera, Lucy pasaba corriendo con Lisa detrás, mientras Lola correteaba en su carrito eléctrico a Lincoln, disparándole sin freno.

-¡Esto si es una cacería de conejos!- Gritaba Lana eufórica.

-Como me enoja no encontrar ese hilo. Soy tan tonta. – Leni se había sentado, decepcionada, en la cama.

Fue entonces que se le vino la idea de revisar los cajones de su padre. Esos estaban del lado derecho de la cama y eran significativamente menos que los de Rita.

Se acercó y revisó con cuidado haciendo a un lado pantalones y camisas, no había nada. Lo pensó seriamente antes de revisar su ropa interior.

Sin embargo, de verdad necesitaba ese hilo. Solo sería un momento.

Abrió el ultimo cajón donde ya hacían los bóxeres del señor Lynn; la rubia lo revolvió un poco y cuando creyó que no encontraría nada más, divisó bastante hasta atrás, una pistola.

Leni se confundió un poco al verla, se suponía que ni papá ni mamá sabían del juego de gotcha.

Tomó el arma con delicadeza, estaba bastante pesada.

La pistola era completamente negra, un tanto diferente a la que veía usaban sus hermanos. Le llamo la atención el circulo sobre la cacha en cuyo interior decía "P. Beretta"

-No sé cómo les gustan estas cosas. - Finalizó y regresó el arma al cajón cerrándolo definitivamente.

Salió del cuarto de sus padres frustrada, ahora tendría que esperara que llegaran para poder pedirle el dichoso hilo a su madre.

-¡Hazte a un lado Leni! ¡Si no vas a jugar, mejor enciérrate en el cuarto! - Le gritó de pronto una irreconocible Lori que, corriendo escaleras abajo, disparaba a discreción a una Luan que reía como maniática desde arriba de las escaleras.

Leni volteó a ver a su hermana mayor y notó que, con todo y que disparaba su rifle con una mano, en la otra no soltaba su celular.

-Es verdad, mi celular…- Recordó.

Leni sonrió de pronto y corrió por las escaleras esquivando a la comediante (y a Luna y a Lynn) para llegar a su cuarto.

-Si le hablo a mamá seguro me dice donde tiene el hilo. ¡Pero que tonta!, le puedo mandar un mensaje también. -

Sin detenerse cruzó todo el pasillo. La idea de poder terminar el vestido le había devuelto de golpe todo el ánimo, así que entró a su cuarto sin notar que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Cruzó el umbral y fue hasta su tocador donde estaba su teléfono, lo tomó y dio media vuelta para llamar a Rita.

Quedó de frente al vestido que era su adoración.

El teléfono dio tono dos veces…

_-¿Leni?, ¿Que pasa hija…?- _

_-…-_

_-¿Leni? ¿Estas allí? -_

_-..-_

-Si mamá… no era… no era nada. Una araña pero ya la mate… te quiero, ciao.-

Colgó y dejó el celular en su tocador nuevamente. Con su vista fija en el vestido camino hacia él con desesperante lentitud. Su boca tembló levemente mientas sus ojos, grandes de por sí, se abrían cada vez más.

La respiración se le hizo pesada a cada paso que dio hacía el maniquí.

Tocó con suavidad su vestido, pasando su mano con lentitud mientras sus ojos brillaban temblorosos.

Estaba terriblemente manchado de pintura por todos lados: parches morados, rojos, verdes, amarillos lo bordeaban desde la zona de la blusa, hasta el confín de la falda. Irreconocible estaba ya el color salmón y crema; ni qué decir del hermoso verde bandera, no, verde esmeralda, de la base.

-Mi…mi vestido…- Dijo entre labios con profunda tristeza.

Se vio la mano con que lo tocó; estaba manchada de un carmín vivo, producto de una pintura muy fresca.

Le tembló el labio e hizo a llorar. -¿Qué te hicieron?.-

Afuera los gritos y las risas reflejaban que la batalla continuaba, desde su lugar alcanzaba a ver cruzar por la puerta a alguno de sus hermanos corriendo, yendo y viniendo; con sus armas en mano.

* * *

Pudo derrumbarse, pudo ponerse a llorar. Pudo gritar y detener su ridículo juego. Pero en vez de eso apretó los dientes, y el sentimiento de llanto fue poco a poco sustituido por algo más, algo diferente, pero inmensamente fuerte.

-Mi…vestido…- Apretó los puños. -Lo… lo van a pagar…-

-Lo van a pagar…-

\- Si quieren jugar, vamos a jugar. Les quitaré… lo que más quieren…-

Con mucha prisa Leni se quitó su clásico vestido aguamarina y se fue sobre sus cajones de ropa. Sacó un pants verde y se lo colocó con velocidad. Se puso unos zapatos tenis, luego una blusa sin mangas blanca. De su caja de cintas corto exactamente un metro de cinta roja y se la amarró en la cabeza, de sus múltiples maquillajes se aplicó un polvo azul marino debajo de los ojos. Se miró en el espejo más que fúrica.

-Me quitaron lo que más quería… los "mataré" a todos y obtendré ese premio. Trabajarán para mí 12 horas sin descanso, hasta que quede mejor de lo que estaba mi pobre vestido. -

Leni tomó el papel de las frases de la cama y salió disparada.

Cruzó el pasillo como un bólido, giró y bajó por las escaleras derrapando por el pasamanos.

-Oigan, ¿Esa era Leni?- Preguntó Lynn Jr., pero nadie la escuchó.

En la parte de abajo, Lisa y Lola batallaban en una pelea durísima, la princesa iba y venía desde la puerta de entrada con su carrito eléctrico, mientras Lisa se guarecía detrás de los sillones de la sala. De Lucy no había ni rastro.

-¡Traeré mi tanque!, ¡Rubia oxigenada! –Grito la niña de Lentes.

-¡Trae lo que quieras!, ¡Científica loca!-

Leni llegó a la parte de abajo con velocidad y trastabilló un poco. Vio la escena un segundo y de inmediato fue hasta donde Lynn le había indicado estaban las armas para jugar, notó al llegar que la caja del contenedor estaba vacía.

-Las han tomado todas. –

Frunció el ceño, molesta. Luego se le vino una idea.

-Excepto… la de papá. - Sonriendo se metió al cuarto de sus padres. Leni abrió el cajón y haciendo a un lado la ropa, tomó la pistola P. Beretta 92 de 15 disparos + 1, que Pop le había regalado a Lynn padre, el día en que se casó con Rita.

\- Lo siento papi, se que querías jugar también, pero esto es por honor. -

Se puso de pie, respiró profundo, se tronó el cuello, se ajustó la cinta roja de la cabeza y salió del cuarto de sus padres en un grito de batalla que resonó como una campana por toda la casa.

-¡LENI LOUD, SE UNE A LA BATALLA!-

Hubo un cese al fuego momentáneo. Luego gritos de júbilo por toda la casa.

-Leni se unió ¡Bieeeen!-

-La pondré a hacerme vestidos.-

-Necesito que me remiende mis tenis.-

-Podré darle pastelazos.-

-Una más de esclava.-

Lisa, quien se había montado en una especie de carrito-tanque con dos cañones al frente, giró su pequeño vehículo para quedar de frente con la nueva guerrera.

-Entre más sujetos de prueba, mejor. - Dijo sonriendo con malicia. Se ajusto los lentes y apuntó hacia Leni. -Esto es tan fácil que es un chiste. - Murmuró.

Leni, al verse apuntada por instinto levantó su arma.

Lynn le había dicho (cuando estaba tratando de incitarla a jugar) que para ser un buen tirador debes colocar el blanco en medio de la mira. Y que atinar a la cabeza deja fuera a un jugador de inmediato.

Con determinación hizo lo que se le había indicado y apuntó la mira, directo a la cabeza de la genio.

-Oh, vamos Leni, desde esa distancia y con una mano la probabilidad de que aciertes es de 18%, a diferencia mía que es del 92… Qué… ¿Que arma es esa Leni?- Se volvió a ajustar los lentes.

La rubia tenia un ojo izquierdo cerrado, mientras la pupila derecha se alineaba tratando de trazar una línea perfecta que terminase, justo en medio de los ojos de Lisa.

-Es el arma que tenía guardada papá. Parece que el también iba a jugar…- A Leni se le movía un poco la mano. -Solo un poco máaas…-

-¡Leni! ¡Espera! ¡No vayas a disparar! ¡Esa arma no…!-

Y un tronido cimbró cada una de las paredes de la casa como un trueno.

Ante el potente hecho, todos los participantes se habían quedado inmóviles.

-¿Que fue…eso?- Preguntó Lincoln a Lynn jr. Ambos estaban disparándose en el pasillo de arriba.

-No sé, vino de la sala. -

Abajo, Leni aun sostenía el arma, que humeaba de la punta. En el otro extremo del lugar, se encontraba Lisa totalmente colgante de su pequeño vehículo y una mancha carmín detrás, esparcida en la pared.

La chica miro la punta de su arma y sonrió.

-Vaya, la pistola de papa es la mejor. ¡Cero y va uno chicos!.- Luego, recordó que Lincoln le había dicho que, diciendo frases, el juego era más divertido. Leyó lo primero que vio en papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

\- _Me encanta el olor a Napalm por la mañana._\- Dijo intentando sonar seria. Luego no pudo aguantar sonreír. -¿Qué rayos es el napalm?-

-Li…¿Lisa?-Se escuchó de pronto. Era Lana quien acababa de entrar con su carrito por la puerta principal azuzada por el disparo, y descubrió a su hermana menor, con un agujero entre las cejas y sus lentes partidos en dos.

-Oh..¡POR DIOS! ¡LENI! ¡MATASTE A LISA!-

Para cuando Lola levantó la vista, Leni ya se encontraba enfrente de ella, apuntándole a la frente.

-De eso se trata el juego ¿No? Además, acabo de descubrir que apuntar a un blanco es casi igual que enhebrar una aguja. ¡Es bastante fácil! -

La gemela balbuceaba sin poder hilar una palabra coherente, del lado izquierdo de la sala estaba Lisa con parte de su materia gris regada sobre las cortinas; Leni levantó un poco el arma. Recitó:

-"_Di adiós a mi pequeño amigo.", e_stas frases son tontas, queda mejor esta. -

"_Hakuna matata"- _Y un segundo disparo sonó en la casa.

Para ese momento Luna y Luan venían bajando las escaleras, pero se quedaron pasmadas a medio camino cuando vieron la horrible escena.

Leni aun sostenía el arma desde donde había disparado a Lana, y la pequeña rubia estaba tirada detrás de su carrito rosa.

Sobrevino un grito de terror de las hermanas, Leni volteó y las vio, les sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Cero y van dos- Dijo mientras levantaba el arma hacia sus hermanas.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Leni esa pistola es de verdad!-

-Ya lo sé, tontita, se supone que todo es real, Lincoln me dijo que esto es una verdadera guerra y que hay que tomarla en serio-. Y Leni apuntó hacia arriba de las escaleras.

-¡No! ¡Leni! ¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Esa pistola no es de…-

El disparo resonó en el miedo de todos. Se habían agachado al unísono y la bala había pasado zumbando en medio. Desde arriba venían asomándose Lincoln y el resto de las chicas.

-¡¿Literalmente que rayos pasa?!- Pregunto Lori sin tener idea de la situación, se encontró con Lynn, Luan y Luna agazapadas en la escalera, quien luego de verla, corrieron en tropel hacía arriba.

-¡Leni esta loca! ¡Tiene la pistola de papá! - Grito Luan colocándose detrás de Lori.- ¡Mató a Lisa y a Lola!-

-¿Que dices?- Preguntó incrédula.

-¡No me dejen! - Grito Luna quien había quedado mas abajo que el resto y era la última en subir.

Pero para cuando dio dos pasos, sintió que algo se le pegaba al centro de la espalda. Leni había subido a la escalera después del disparo, y estaba justo detrás de ella.

Luna se congelo y sintió que todo le temblaba.

-Le…Lenita…no por…por favor…Te lo ruego…no…- Suplicó mientras le castañeaban los dientes. – Por lo que mas quieras, baja esa arma de mi espalda. Hago lo que quieras, ¡Lo que tú quieras! –

-¿Me harás una canción?-

-S-si, ¡SI! , La más bonita, Sis-s…-

-_Eso es…música para mis oídos…-_ Le dijo Leni, en un susurro.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que nadie pudo reaccionar; cuando la detonación fue, del pecho de Luna salió un proyectil que se estampó en la blanca pared del fondo, y salpicó de sangre a todos los espectadores.

Luna, con su blusa ensangrentada se desplomo en las escaleras mientras Leni sonreía.

-¿Saben?, Me encantan estas cosas. Se ven tan reales. -

-¡Es por que son reales estúpida! ¡Acabas de matar a Luna!- Grito Lori tomándose de los cabellos y quitándose la sangre de la cara.

El resto de los chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos en un potente estado de shock y pánico.

¿Como había pasado todo esto?

-Lincoln ¡¿Viste lo que yo vi?!- Pregunto Lynn a Lincoln. Ambos ya estaban escondidos en el cuarto del albino metidos en el ropero.

-Leni ¡Leni mató a Luna!- Le respondió el chico con el corazón desbocado.

-Y a Lola… Lincoln, y creo que también a Lisa.-

El miedo y la confusión fue tanto, que el chico tuvo fuertes arcadas.

En el pasillo, Luan estaba pegada a la pared respirando como un conejo asustado. El pánico de ver a su hermana luna estallarle el pecho le tenia la mente en blanco, sin contar que la sangre en el rostro todavía le resbalaba.

Por su parte Leni, apenas iba entendiendo por que les divertía tanto el Gotcha, y nadie le iba a quitar la diversión y menos si iba ganando.

-No me importa que te enojes, Lori, yo voy a ganar el premio. Ustedes jodieron mi vestido, yo les quito su premio.- Y levantó el arma nuevamente.

-Leni… ¡Olvida el maldito vestido! ¡Nos estas matando de verdad!-

-_Na, na , naaa… no dijiste la palabra mágica.-_

Y con el nuevo disparo se escucharon gritos que rayaban en alaridos.

Al ver caer a su hermana mayor en el umbral de las escaleras, Luan quiso correr, pero del miedo las piernas le fallaron, se arrastró queriendo levantarse.

Leni termino de subir y la vio a lo lejos.

-Mmmm, que pasa si le apunto a…- Pensó.

Y Un disparo más se dejó sonar.

Luan aulló de dolor. Leni le había disparado a la altura del tobillo derecho, haciendo que la comediante no pudiera ponerse de pie y solo temblara de dolor; quedando pálida y con la boca temblorosa. Se comenzó a empujar con las manos hacía atrás, dejando un rastro de sangre.

Leni solo miraba el arma. -Vaya, donde pongo la vista y pongo la mira, pongo la bala. Creo que soy buena en esto. -

Entonces levantó el rostro y miró a Luan, la cual sintió su vejiga aflojarse; levantó una mano como queriendo detener a su hermana con el aire.

-Le-Leni…Perdóname por fa-vor…Me duele mucho…- Sollozó.

Y dime Luan- Leni tensó el brazo que sostenía el arma.

\- ¿_Por qué tan seria? -_

El disparo cruzó justo a la altura de los dos grandes dientes frontales de Luan, y atravesó su nuca hasta pegar con la puerta de Lincoln.

-¡Sonó otro disparo, Lincoln!-

-Solo nos queda esperar que estén bien, Lynn. No hagamos ruido. En cualquier oportunidad, nos vamos por los ductos del techo.-

Una vez que dejó "fuera" a Luan, Leni se desperezó un poco. Se estiró y dobló un poco la cintura.

Suspiró. -Quizá… me estoy pasado. Quizá alguno de ellos realmente quería ganar y yo ando muy agresiva quitándoles su premio. – Luego, se miró su blusa blanca, manchada de muchas partes de lo que para ella era, pintura carmín.

Y recordó su vestido.

Semanas de dedicación, medición, sudor, cansancio. Desperdiciados por balas de pintura que no se quitaría por más que lo lavara con cloro.

-¡No! Por débil es que me pasan encima. Esta vez ganare el juego y nadie lo va a evitar. -

Fue entonces que del cuarto de las gemelas salió disparada Lana. Traía su arma de Gotcha en la mano y sonriente se fue sobre la rubia mayor disparando a discreción.

-¡El premio será mío!- Exclamo la pequeña gemela.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Contestó Leni esquivando a la izquierda y escondiéndose en una maceta.

-¡Oh por dios! Lana no sabe que el arma de Leni es real -Le dijo Lincoln a Lynn.- Voy por ella.-

Espera Link…- Lo tomo del hombro. - Vamos…-

Y ambos salieron del ropero.

Afuera, Lana disparaba sin parar, Leni salió un momento y devolvió el fuego, pero lana salto a la izquierda resguardándose en una mesita que volteó al estilo oeste.

Leni volvió a disparar y la niña se guareció detrás de su escudo, luego salió de su escondite para contraatacar, pero se dio cuenta de algo; el brazo del arma no le respondía. Fue entonces que notó que la mesita tenia un agujero; y que su brazo sangraba del hombro.

Su rostro se contrajo ante el sorpresivo descubrimiento y pegó un grito atragantado con su respiración.

Para esto, ya Leni estaba detrás de ella.

_-Esquiva esto…- _Y jaló el gatillo.

Desde la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln, el chico y la Jr., vieron en primer plano como la Lana se derrumbaba bañada en sangre. Igual divisaron la dantesca escena de Luan, y las piernas de Lori asomándose de las escaleras.

Todo olía a sangre con pintura; ya era imposible saber que era y que no era fluido vital. Una inmensa irrealidad en un lugar irreconocible.

Leni los vio y ante el susto súbito Lincoln levantó las manos y gritó.

-¡Nos rendimos! ¡Nos rendimos, Leni!, ¡Tu ganas! -

Lynn temblaba y Lincoln le pegó un caderazo para despertarla.

-Ah…ah ¡SI! ¡Nos rendimos!- Y levantó las manos.

Leni los miró con duda. -¿Pueden hacer eso?.-

-Oh, oh claro, Leni. Si nos rendimos, tú ganas de inmediato. Esas son las reglas. -

-Pero Lynn me dijo que el que matara a todos era el que ganaba.-

-Me equivoque jajaja, soy una tonta.- Dijo palmeándose la frente. – Se me olvido por completo.-

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, a Lynn le temblaron las piernas.

-Si y, como ya acabo el juego; lo mejor será dejar las armas y comenzar a limpiar. ¡Mira! Nosotros ya no tenemos. -

Leni frunció la boca. Se sentía un poco… decepcionante.

Miró el arma, luego a los chicos.

-Bueno, ustedes me enseñaron a jugar. - Y procedió a entregar el arma a Lincoln.

Pero antes, se encontró el papel de las frases en el bolsillo. Lo levantó a su vista y lo leyó de nuevo.

Su cara se puso sería, y miró a Lincoln directamente. Luego sonrió con dulzura.

-Nope, casi caigo. -

Levantó el arma y la colocó en la frente del chico.

_-No hay lugar para los débiles. - _Y la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln, se bañó de sangre.

Lynn pegó un grito y salió corriendo.

-¡No te me escapas! - Exclamó Leni corriendo detrás.

La chica atleta era mucha pieza para la modista, bajó muy veloz y aprovechó su capacidad física para saltar los sillones, hacía la salida.

Hubiera podido escapar con facilidad si en la puerta no hubiera estado el cuerpo inerte de Lola, con su cabeza abierta y bañada en sangre. Lynn se detuvo de súbito, y volvió a gritar de terror.

Para esto, la rubia se asomó desde las escaleras exclamando: ¡_Leni está aquí!-_

Lynn impulsada por el miedo saltó el cuerpo de Lola y corrió como en el más grande maratón del mundo.

Leni terminó de bajar las escaleras, puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomando el arma con ambas manos apunto.

Lynn se alejaba, el blanco era pequeño. La mira se movía. Lynn se acercaba a la acera.

-_Detesto envejecer. - _Dijo Leni, para luego disparar dos veces. Una al dorso, y otra a la cabeza. Las cuales acertaron, con exactitud milimétrica. Lynn Jr. Cayó desmadejada justo al lado del árbol de la casa.

-¡SI!- Exclamó Leni para luego ponerse de pie y hacer su baile de victoria.

-Creo que podría ser una profesional en esto.-

Con una sonrisa subió las escaleras. Esquivó el cuerpo de Luna y de Lori.

-Ya casi acaba el juego, chicos. Pronto tendrán que dejar de fingir. -

Al llegar arriba, vio los cuerpos de Luan, Lana y Lincoln. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y volvió a leer la hoja de frases, eligió una, y gritó:

-¡¿_Hay alguien aquí a quien no haya matado?!-_

Y ante el sórdido silencio que da la presencia de la muerte, escuchó un leve sonido arrastrándose en el techo de la casa.

-Lucy- Murmuró mientras se ajustaba la cinta de la cabeza.

* * *

La niña gótica sudaba a chorros, desde el primer disparo se había guarecido en el ático para realizar una tarea en particular. Una tarea que había terminado en tiempo récord azuzada por el terror de ver a su hermana Lisa con un agujero en la cabeza y su cerebro regado en la sala.

-Tengo que darme prisa. ¿Cómo pudo acabar esto así?-

Dejó a un lado el pequeño cincel con el que había raspado la madera para inmediatamente buscar algo en su pequeño bolso negro.

\- ¿Dónde está?… ¿Dónde está el alfiler? - Sus manos le temblaban. No podía creer lo perversa que era su suerte. - ¡Donde lo deje! -

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó que alguien se posaba detrás de ella, hasta que sintió la rigidez del cañón de la Beretta de Lynn padre, en su cabeza.

Lucy contuvo la respiración y se le heló la sangre, se encogió de hombros y con voz apagada dijo:

-No…no me ma-maates, Leni…-

-Y dime Lucy…-

_-¿Has bailado con el diablo a la luz de la Luna?_

* * *

-Ya chicos. Dejen de hacerse los muertos y reconozcan que gané.- Exclamó Leni mientras veía un desfile de modas en la tv.

-Cuando vengan papá y mamá, los voy a acusar.- En eso, algo le llegó a la mente.

-Quizá…quizá papá y mamá también juegan. - Sonrió.- Por eso tenían esta pistola en su cuarto.-

Afuera, se escuchaba como la vieja vanzilla se aparcaba.

Al escuchar al vehículo, Leni se puso de pie.

-Bien, vamos por ese premio…-

-_Hoy es un buen día, para morir…-_

* * *

Arriba, en el ático, la sangre del cuerpo de Lucy caminaba lenta pero inexorablemente bordeando el pequeño círculo tallado en la madera del suelo. A fuerza de acumularse, se extendió hasta el centro y cubrió abundantemente, un objeto de oro, y otro de plata.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Un saludo a todos. Pronto mas capítulos aquí de los Louds.**

**Sayonara.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	18. Un Ovillo de Lana

**No he tenido inspiración. A ver si con esto regreso por fin a terminar lo que tengo a medias. Saludos a todos.**

**\- Un Ovillo de Lana -**

* * *

Lana estaba enferma.

La pequeña gemela no podía siquiera ponerse de pie sin que un dolor penetrante le punzara las piernas, llevándola irremediablemente a tierra. Se desmadejaba como muñeca de trapo en cuanto intentaba salir de la cama; el sonido chocante de su caída simulaba al del agua golpeando el concreto. Sin embargo, el dolor no tenía comparación al horrible sentimiento de desesperación que le provocaba el no poder levantarse.

Cuando la caída ocurría, el sonido del choque del cuerpo de inmediato alertaba a alguien, debido a que nunca estaba sola. Entonces se volvía aún peor cuando ese "alguien" llegaba a levantarla, la recostaba, la tapaba, abrazaba, regañaba, advertía y le decía demasiadas cosas que se sentían como diluidas en ningún lado; como parte de un mundo del otro lado del espejo, donde ella solo podía mirar.

Odiaba, sobre todo, las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos; siempre acompañadas de sonrisas mentirosas, de voces quebradas, de un mundo que desconocía y que, según su entender, no conocería jamás. La vida que era tan simple, había desaparecido. Lana ya no se encontraba a sí misma y detestaba eso; pues, no entendía ¿Cómo sus pequeñas piernas, que siempre habían sido fuertes, ahora no lo eran?

Ella que, apenas unos meses atrás, podía atrapar en una persecución a su perro, Charles.

Al no entenderlo, su mente no daba cabida a otra idea que no fuera ponerse de pie, no dejaría de intentarlo por más que sus padres y hermanos le rogaran que no lo hiciera, alegando que sólo se lastimaba más. Estaba convencida de que, si quería, podía ¿cómo no? No importa lo que el tonto doctor dijera. Pero la verdad es que no podía siquiera girar en su cama sin sentir la cadera desquebrajarse y las punzadas en brazos y piernas, eran peor que las agujas de las enfermeras.

Obviamente, no podía ir al baño sola, y desde lo profundo de su infancia se abría un universo de preguntas donde la mas potente era un latido constante:

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué me cuesta respirar?" "¿Por qué me duele ...todo?"

* * *

El todo, comenzó con un resfrío, situación normal en donde aquel que pescase la gripe; le consentían un rato, le daban la comida que quisiera y en unos días estaba de nuevo sano y listo para seguir la vida. La vida normal.

Sin embargo, esta vez, no fue así. Y con el viento meciendo las cortinas recordó que cuando su resfrío pasó, las piernas se le hicieron de plomo.

Al inicio no quiso decir nada, los demás apenas notaron algún cambio (Lynn le había dicho que estaba "lenta") y ella simplemente fingió demencia esforzándose por correr, por brincar, por trepar el árbol. Luchó contra ese peso muerto que, eventualmente, no hizo más que aumentar.

Luego vino la primera punzada; la recordaba justo arriba del muslo seguida de otra en alguna parte de su cadera. Era como una aguja al rojo vivo enterrada en su carne.

Fue un día cualquiera, pongamos martes, cuando simplemente pegó un grito y se desplomó a un costado de su madre quien venía de hacer la despensa de la casa. Rita se asustó mucho cuando escuchó a la niña, pero el ver la forma en que cayó la aterró, fue como ver a una marioneta desparramarse.

-¡Lana!- Había gritado dejando caer dos bolsas de papel con compras para atender a su pequeña, se pasmó al verla allí, en el suelo tirada e inmóvil mientras el rostro de la niña comenzaba a soltar gruesas lágrimas.

-Me duele, mamá... Me duele moverme...-

* * *

-No hay espacio para tantos en el hospital, Lori. Lleva a los más pequeños a casa.-

* * *

\- ¿Que me pasa, mamá? ¿Qué me pasa? –

Que podía decir Rita. Que podía explicar a una niña que hace poco era un tornado, que decirle, como decirle que su mal era imposible, que no había explicación y mientras más pensaba, no apartó la vista de los 5 lindos dedos del pie de Lana. Inmóviles y ligeramente curvados.

-A-algunas personas, Lana, se enferman de estas cosas. - Le dijo acariciándole el rostro. -Pero tú vas a estar bien. - Mintió.

Y Lana lo supo. Con su corta edad, se dio cuenta que la mujer que le dio la vida, no podía decirle la verdad.

\- ¿Que me pasa mamá? ¿Qué me pasa? –

* * *

-Señores Loud, la única forma de que la niña se enferme de esto, es que no se le haya aplicado la vacuna adecuada.-

-Pero Doctor, la cartilla de vacunación dice...-

-Sí, lo sé, pero algo tuvo que haber pasado; definitivamente no fue vacunada. Es el único modo de que adquiera una enfermedad como la polio.

-¡Y si la cosa esa estaba caduca, o que se yo!-

-Si las gemelas fueron vacunadas juntas, y se supone que recibieron la misma dosis. Lola es inmune, Lana, no. La vacuna si servía. -

El doctor nunca les diría que, por ser gemelas, quizá y solo quizá; cabía la posibilidad de que una hubiese sido vacunada dos veces. En vez de eso, se enfocó en los malos hábitos de la niña y el cómo había adquirido tal enfermedad.

-¿Volverá... a caminar?-

"¿Caminar? Apenas sabemos si vivirá."

La polio no tiene cura.

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca conocí a nadie como tú.

Digo, tampoco es como si con nuestra edad pudiéramos saber quiénes somos en realidad, y lo que buscamos en el mundo. Es solo que, creo que es triste no haber conocido más. Aunque sea un día más.

Pero no, no hay más. Hace apenas unas horas podríamos decir que éramos felices. Siguiendo por el patio de la casa el sendero de las gardenias de mamá. Jugabas a perseguirme.

Lo sé, no jugabas, estabas enfurecida por que El Diablo se comió a tu muñeca.

Así como el diablo ahora me come a mí.

* * *

No me voy a ir, mamá. Me quedo aquí en el hospital, con Lana.

No me voy a ir... No... ¡Dije que no! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡Suéltame!

-Hija, mira...-

¡Dije que No!

¡No me voy a ir! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡No me voy a ir! ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡NO!

Lola se escapó de los brazos de su padre y corrió en dirección a la cama de su gemela, donde la tomó del brazo y se aferró a él.

-¡Espera, Lola!-

-¡No voy a dejar a Lana sola!-

La pequeña sintió una mano en su mejilla; fue cuando notó que su hermana estaba despierta esbozando una leve sonrisa que no dejaba entrever, aquellos dientes vacíos que ambas compartían, y sintió entre sus pequeños brazos, el de Lana, suave y deformado, como la goma.

A Lola se le secó el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que la había lastimado, y entre lágrimas y aliento ahogado, simplemente perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Ella habló de ser veterinaria, de tener un refugio de animales. Yo le dije que ella no tenía que ser mecánico porque ya lo era, que era el mejor mecánico y plomero del mundo. Me dijo que quería checar a Vanzilla porque tenía miedo de que se descompusiera y la bajé en silla de ruedas hasta el garaje a pesar de que Rita no estaba de acuerdo. Desde una silla tipo periquera nos dio órdenes y se reía con dificultad por que no podíamos apretar una tuerca y por qué su papá no sabía interpretar bien la varilla del aceite.

-Papá, ¿Cuando ya no este como le vas a hacer? Mira, la mancha de aceite tiene que estar entre estas líneas y...-

Le puse toda la atención que se merecía. Me explico con pasión como checar cada uno de los líquidos del carro, la importancia de los mismos, su interpretación de los sonidos. Se le notaban tanto las ganas de meter sus pequeñas manos y comenzar a arreglarlo ella misma. Luego le dio sueño, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y pidió le llevara a su cama.

La enfermedad comenzaba a llevarse a mi pequeña Lana. Ella cada vez menos horas al día, era ella, y cada vez más un ser durmiente y cansado, cuyas piernas se encogían con el paso del reloj.

* * *

Fue una madrugada no muy lejana cuando Luna gritó y yo supe qué era el infierno. Luna temblaba y tenía los ojos perdidos mientras intentaba decir que su hermanita no respiraba.

Cuando la destapé, la vi tan vacía, tan gris, que aún no logro entender cómo le puede pasar esto a una pequeña, como puede desaparecer el fuego de un ser tan lindo y quedar tan vacío, tan frío. Tan malditamente inmóvil.

Mientras el dolor se repartía a mi alrededor, yo, Lynn, padre de once, sabía que el pináculo de la enfermedad es el paro respiratorio por incapacidad de movimiento. Nos lo habían dicho hacía unos días. Ahora no me resta más que acariciarle una vez más, su bella nariz.

Mi pequeña estaba acurrucada en el centro de la cama, con sus piernas recogidas que se habían torcido con los días, haciéndose tan pequeñita, como un ovillo, un ovillo de Lana.

* * *

**Saludos a todos lo que leen. Es algo simple pero con algo hay que empezar. Especial agradecimiento a los amigos Tempestida y Andrew por el apoyo.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	19. Vivir por las Dos

Buenas tardes. Subo este shot que es continuación indirecta de **Ovillo de Lana** y cuenta la historia de Lola después de la muerte de su gemela.

**\- Vivir por las Dos -**

* * *

-¿Por qué no estás conmigo? ¿Por qué no estás aquí?-

-Pero, si aquí estoy, contigo. Siempre.-

-No, Lana, no es lo mismo. Yo...te extraño tanto.-

-No llores, Lola, por favor.-

-Fue mi culpa...-

-Claro que no.-

-Sí, yo debí morir en lugar de ti.-

-No digas eso, no vuelvas a decirlo por favor. Me lastimas.-

-Es que, tú eres tan, eras tan...bella, tan buena. -

-No fui más de lo que tú eres, Lola. Por algo somos gemelas.-

-Si, y la mitad de mi se fue contigo.-

-Pero aquí estoy, contigo.-

-Eso no lo sé, Lana. De verdad que no lo sé.-

* * *

Lola se veía, como cada noche, directamente en el hermoso espejo ovalado de su cuarto. Ese que le regalaba una visión completa de su cuerpo.

Su expresión de seriedad mientras hablaba era poco acorde a una niña de su edad; y era verdad que no recordaba en que momento había comenzado aquella escalofriante rutina.

La muerte de Lana ya le llegaba a su mente como los ecos de una caverna. Haciéndose cada vez más difícil entender que tan bien o que tan mal estaba, lo que hacía.

-Hoy fui a la escuela por fin. Mamá dijo que ya era necesario.-

-¿Y cómo te fue?-

-Mal, te extrañe todo el tiempo. No es lo mismo, Lana. No quiero ir.-

-Tienes que ir, hermanita. Por las dos.-

-Pero tú no vas.-

-Voy contigo, a donde quiera que vayas, recuérdalo.-

-Te extraño mucho, Lana.-

* * *

Era frecuente encontrarla llorando frente al espejo. Nadie hablaba de ello pero todos sabían que Lola veía a Lana en sí misma. Y que verse al espejo le proporcionaba la falsa sensación de estar con su gemela fallecida.

-¿Cómo es el otro lado?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si, como es estar...donde estás.-

-Es...como... estar dormida todo el tiempo. No preguntes eso, Lola.-

-¿Eres feliz?-

-Yo...si, si estoy contigo, sí.-

-Yo quiero estar contigo...donde tú estás...-

-¡NO!-

* * *

No es que no lo notara. Ser una entidad en tu propia casa que atrae el doloroso recuerdo de alguien más, es algo que no se puede ocultar. Los primeros meses fueron de una confusión terrible...Al final, ¿quién soy?

Acaso, ¿me ven a mí? O es que la ven a ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Aquí estoy!-

-¡Luna! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!-

-Soy yo...soy Lola.-

Lincoln, Luna, papá, mamá, todos...

Todos la ven a ella, en mí.

Quizá quien murió ese día no fue Lana, si no Lola Loud.

* * *

-No Lola, no digas esas cosas...tienes que vivir por las dos.-

-No quiero vivir, Lana. Siento un vacío muy fuerte en el pecho; algo muy frío que no me deja respirar.-

-Lana en el espejo miró a su hermana con mucho dolor. Lola se tomaba del pecho como si estuviera desangrándose.-

-Lola.- Y la princesa levantó la vista para ver a su hermana. Lana había colocado su mano en el cristal. Lola dio dos pasos para acercarse y colocó con mucha lentitud, su pequeña mano.

-Casi puedo tocarte, Lana...-

-Podemos; recuerda, yo estoy en ti.-

Entonces, para el asombro de Lola, Lana fue saliendo del espejo. La pequeña gemela retrocedió y cayó sentada, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

Lana, una vez fuera, se agachó para ver a su hermana de cerca.

-Lola, te amo más que a nada. Quiero que sepas que cada segundo que pasé junto a ti, fueron los más hermosos de mi vida.-

Lola, al verse superada en su emoción, en un ataque de lágrimas se dejó ir sobre su hermana para fundirse en un abrazo del que juraba no iba a salir nunca.

-¡Lana! Te extraño...te extraño tanto. ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Y esto último le repetía una y otra vez, cada vez mas despacio.

-Porque así son las cosas, Lola. Nadie tiene la vida comprada. Ni por bueno, ni por malo. Solo pasa.-

Lola temblaba en el abrazo liberando todo el dolor acumulado. Apretaba los dientes y sintió el mundo detenerse cuando Lana dijo:

-Tengo que irme, hermanita.-

-¿Qué?- Lola se separó de su hermana para verla directamente.- Pe-pero... ¿Por qué? Si ya estás aquí... ¿Por qué te vas?-

-Porque te estoy haciendo daño, Lola. Te estoy enfermando, y no es justo.-

-Lana...yo...yo no quiero la vida sin ti.-

Ante esa declaración, la expresión de Lana se volvió terriblemente triste.

-Precisamente por eso, es que debo de irme.-

-No...-

-Adiós, Lola...-

-No...NO...¡NO!- El grito de Lola cimbró toda la casa. De inmediato su padre y varios de sus hermanos se presentaron a la habitación de la gemela donde la encontraron tumbada en el suelo frente al espejo, abrazándose así misma con tanta fuerza, que le dificultaba respirar.

Su padre inmediatamente fue por ella, la levantó y abrazó con fuerza. La pequeña se colgó del cuello de su padre sollozando.

-Lola, mi pequeña princesa...- Dijo el señor Lynn mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Papá...yo...yo... ¿Yo soy Lola, o soy Lana?- Dijo mientras le temblaba el labio.

Luna se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar a su hermana y no pudo evitar salir de la habitación. Lori no había huido, pero de igual forma no pudo evitar dejarse caer en el llanto mientras respiraba agitada. Lincoln fue quien dio un paso hacia ella y secándose una lágrima, respondió.

-Tú eres Lola, nuestra princesa. A quien le gustan las fiestas de té y los mayordomos. La que guarda dinero en su osito de felpa y tiene una actitud ganadora. Eres nuestra Lola.-

La pequeña se quedó viendo a su hermano sin poder asimilar del todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sintió mareada de pronto y se dejó dormir sobre el hombro de su padre.

_**\- Un año después -**_

La pequeña rubia corría por la acera después de pasar la tarde jugando con sus amigas de la escuela. Habían practicado peinados, tomado té y fingido ser señoras de sociedad.

Mientras andaba a su casa había decidido pasar un momento al parque ya que llegando tendría la sesión online con su doctora. Sentía una inusual alegría mientras recorría las dunas de arena y pasaba de largo los columpios. Había otros niños corriendo y gritando.

A Lola le pareció ver a su gemela corriendo detrás de Charles y jugando en el lodo. Sintió un calor en el pecho y caminó hasta la fuente que relucía en medio de aquel lugar.

Allí pudo ver claramente, en el agua, su reflejo.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Voy a vivir... vivir por las dos. Te lo prometo.- Y dando media vuelta, se fue con rumbo a la casa Loud.

La casa más ruidosa del vecindario.

* * *

**Y bueno, con esto tenemos la historia de Lola. Me falta Luna, Lynn Jr. y Lisa para completar el cuadro.**

**Saludos a los que leen y comentan. **

**\- Lobo Hibiky -**


	20. Central Comedy Loud

**Uno más de Luan. Ya llevando la fiesta tranquila, suceden cosas que lo echan por borda.**

**Esto es:**

**\- Comedy Central Loud -**

* * *

Sonó de pronto el molesto silbido de un micrófono mal conectado.

-Bueno, bueno, probando. Ejem.-

Frente a una improvisada tarima y en un cuarto en penumbras; los hermanos estaban sentados alrededor. El molesto silbar del micrófono intervenido se presentó de nuevo, pero eso no detuvo a la chica que estaba en el centro de todo.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a Comedy Central Loud! Con su anfitriona y comediante, Luan Loud; quien obviamente,

soy yo. Aplausos, por favor.-

Unos desganados aplausos se dejaron escuchar.

¡Estamos reunidos esta noche para dar un espectáculo único, mágico, cómico, musical, en donde la risa y el buen humor nos harán ser felices por una hora completa!-

-¿Es decir que esto va a durar una hora?- Exclamó Lola, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sshhh, silencio, no queda de otra, entre más pronto suceda, más pronto nos vamos.- Intervino Lincoln.

-Rrrrrecuerden, si necesitan ir al baño, se aguantan, ustedes perdieron una apuesta y ahora serán mi público cautivo, pero no se preocupen, quien les va a cautivar soy yo, con mi nueva rutina. Serán presos de sus risas, víctimas del humor, les secuestraré la tristeza.-

-¡Por dios! ¡Ya cuenta un chiste!- Gritó Lynn.

-Y esto apenas esta iniciando.- Intervino Lucy.- ¿De quién fue la gran idea de apostar con Luan?-

-De Lincoln.- Dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

-Vaya, tenemos público desesperado.-Intervino Luan.- A ver pues, lancemos la primera bola, baby: ¿En que se parecen el tigre ruso de la película Madagascar y un Cura católico? ¿Alguien sabe?, ¿Alguien, ¿Alguien?

-En que los dos piden cada vez más pequeño el aro.- Remató la castaña.

Lori casi bota el refresco por la nariz. –Luan, te van a regañar si cuentas chistes así.-

-Qué es un poco de comedia si no hay irreverencia, Lori. A ver contemos otro: ¿En que se parecen Lola al Kukuxklán?... ¿Se rinden? Se rinden?-

-En que los dos quieren coger al negro.- Y la comediante tuvo un ataque de risa.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó la afectada.

-Seee.- Intervino Luna.- Le sabroseaste las nalgas a Clyde.-

-No tengo por que dar explicaciones.-

-Y bueno- Continuó Luan caminando por el escenario improvisado, mientras jugaba con el cable del micrófono.

-Cambiemos de tema para que la amenaza rosa no se nos ponga violenta. Mejor díganme, ¿Han escuchado del calentamiento global? Es terrible, el planeta está sufriendo. Les comento esto porque ayer llego Green Peace buscando a Lori, por su terrible problema de gases de efecto invernadero.

-¡Luan!-

-Algunos dicen que es nazi, porque todas las mañanas su cuarto es una "recámara de gas"; ja, ja, ja nada más imaginen a la pobre Leni, ni Ana Frank sufrió tanto.-

-¿Quién es Ana Frank?- Preguntó Leni.

-Una marca de jabón, Leni.- Asevero Luan y continuó- Gracias, gracias por sus aplausos. Como le dice Leni a su maestro de Matemáticas en las mañanas de invierno: gracias por esas cálidas palmas.-

-No entiendo.- Volvió a preguntar la rubia visiblemente confundida mientras observaba a sus hermanas buscando respuestas.

-Tranquila, Leni.- Luan se acercó a ella y le pico la frente con un dedo. -Cabecita de madera pregunta "¿Qué?"-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Leni.

-Exacto.-

-¡Basta Luan!- Dijo Lori poniéndose de pie y parando todo el acto.- Dijimos que escucharíamos tu "nueva rutina" pero jamás hablaste de que estarías insultándonos.-

Luan se le quedo viendo muy seria mientras bajaba el micrófono lentamente. Alguien prendió la luz de la habitación.

-Ustedes perdieron una apuesta, conmigo. Esta nueva rutina es diferente, es más adulta y juraron que iban a aguantar. Si no estaban dispuestos a pagar el precio, no debieron apostar.-

-Lori frunció el ceño. -Solo...no te pases.- y se volvió a sentar cruzando los brazos.-

Alguien apagó la luz y Luan continuó como aquella que no había sido interrumpida nunca, caminando por aquel improvisado escenario.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Dejemos a las rubias en paz.-

-Oh, mierda...- Murmuró Luna.

-¡Luna! Es un gusto verte hoy aquí.-

-No lo hagas, sis...-

-¿Hacer qué? Yo jamás me atrevería a hacer un chiste acerca de tu sexualidad. Pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿Alguien sabe en que se parece una lesbiana a pinocho?-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-En que los dos quieren ser un niño de verdad, ja, ja, ja-

-Tevasamorirluan...-Dijo entre dientes la chica rockera.

\- Neee pero ya en serio. Los gays me caen bien. Yo tenía un amigo al cual le decían Bering. Quesque por que estaba "Estrecho" ja, ja, ja, ¿Entienden? ¡El estrecho de Bering!- Y Luan sufrió un ataque de risa.

-ja, ja, ja, ¡Ese si lo entendí!- Dijo Leni sonriendo.- Acabamos de ver en la escuela sobre el estrecho de Bering, que es donde cruzaron los...- Lori le puso una mano en la boca.

-Por favor, solo guarda silencio, Leni.-

-Ya, ya, no se molesten, solo es comedia adulta. Tan adulto como Lincoln cuando se manosea y cree que nadie lo escucha. ¿Quién en esta casa puede dormir con un niño puberto con acceso a internet? Me pregunto si ya firmó para que bajen los videos de Mia Kalifa de las redes.-

Lincoln se encogió en su asiento sumamente apenado.

-La única vez que lo escucho gemir así es cuando saborea un pastelillo de chocolate; lo cual me da algunas ideas raras con Clyde, ja, ja, ja. Digo, ya los dos juegan en trusa, mientras no les dé por jugar a los Jedis y saquen el "sable de luz"-

Lincoln realmente estaba incómodo.

-Tranquilo, todos sabemos que Clyde es hetero; si no pregúntale a Lori quien siempre tiene un negro por venir ja, ja, ja, ja. Neee, no nos metamos en eso, no quiero hacer mi humor tan negro ja, ja, ja...No vaya ser que se asfixie...JA, JA, JA...-

En realidad nadie reía, más que ella. Sin embargo, desentendida del mundo, simplemente no paraba de hablar. Realmente estaba dando una rutina.

-Ya tranquilo Lincoln, todos en esta casa, de Lucy para arriba, lo hacen, digo; ver porno solamente tú, pero por lo demás es normal.-

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?- Preguntaron las gemelas.

-Soñar bonito, niñas, soñar bonito.- Respondió Luan.- Hablando de las gemelas, ¿se imaginan la felicidad de mamá y papá cuando, teniendo siete hijos, tuvieron un parto doble?

Como para mirar al cielo y gritar "¡Que te debo Dios! ¡Que más quieres de mí! ¡¿Quieres que tenga más hijos? ¡¿Eso quieres?!" Y ¡PUM! Que se avientan dos más, ja, ja, ja...-

-Luan...- Habló Lori.

-Papá se enteró que era malo en los negocios cuando se dio cuenta que con 230 dólares en condones, se ahorraba como tres millones en gastos de crianza, ja, ja, ja y es que ¡es hilarante! Estoy segura que en su vida pasada fueron conejos.-

-Luan..- Insistió la mayor.

-Lo que no entiendo es, con tanta gente en la casa, en que momento tienen tiempo para cog...-

Entonces la luz se encendió dejando ver a Rita y el señor Lynn parados en la puerta muy pero muy mal encarados.

-Oh...carajo...-

* * *

-Te burlaste de tus hermanas, avergonzaste a Lincoln. ¡¿Que pretendías?!- Exclamó Rita.

-Yo solo ensayaba para cuando sea un comediante profesional. Además ellos perdieron una apuesta y...-

-¡Es que no importa, Luan! Sea o no una apuesta hay algo llamado respeto.-

Luan solo bajo la cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Estas castigadas dos semanas, más lo que va a agregar tu padre.-

-Si, mamá.- Rita salió del cuarto donde habían aislado a Luan, afuera le esperaba su esposo, quien igual mostraba un semblante serio.

-Ahora sí, te toca Lynn. Ya basta de que se esté pasando con sus cosas; necesita aprender respeto.-

-Sí, querida. La haré entrar en razón.-

-Eso espero...- Y Rita bajó a la cocina.

El señor Lynn entró a la habitación y encontró sentada sobre la cama, a Luan, totalmente cabizbaja. El hombre se acercó y se sentó a su lado. De pronto, le pasó un brazo por encima y la abrazó fuerte.

Luan se dejó llorar en el pecho de su padre.

-Tienes que aprender a moderarte, corazón.-

-Yo no quería herir a nadie. Ellos apostaron y perdieron. ¿Por qué cuando me toca a mí nadie se aguanta?-Luan se incorporó y entre sollozos, apenas dijo- cuando...cuando Lola ganó una apuesta, todo mundo se vistió para su desfile de modas, cuando le tocó a Lynn, todos jugamos béisbol. Pero a mí nadie me aguanta, ni respetan mis victorias. Y mamá no me entiende...- Y la joven se volvió a ir sobre el pecho de su padre.

-Tienes que moderarte. Entiendo el tipo de comedia que quieres hacer, pero no puedes andar diciendo que Lincoln ve cosas en internet ni mucho menos.-

Luan se separó de su padre, se restriego los ojos y miró hacia el suelo. Su rostro hacia un extraño mohín, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Entonces su padre le dijo en un susurro. –Pero si me preguntas, el espectáculo fue genial. Solo no le digas a tu madre.- A Luan la sonrisa se le devolvió como por arte de magia.

-E-¿En serio?- Preguntó mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

-Sí, Luan. Fue de lo más gracioso. Aunque –intentó ponerse serio- no debes pasarte.-

-¿Cuál fue el que más te gustó?-

-No puedo decirte, me comprometería demasiado.-

-Por favor, dime. Anda.-

Lynn vio a su hija. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos ilusionados. Le acarició el cabello.

-Luan, eres muy talentosa. Que nadie te diga lo contrario.-

-¿Me vas a cambiar la conversación?-

-Sí. Y no hablemos más del asunto.- El hombre se puso de pie, le beso la frente y procedió a salir de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se regresó solo para murmurar:

_El de estrecho de Bering._

* * *

-Qué ejemplo, ¿Es así como los educas?- Expresó Rita sumamente molesta a su esposo.

-Cariño, mira...

-Se burla del problema de Lori. ¿Crees que es agradable estar escuchando que no puede contenerse?

-Yo sé que no, Rita, mira...-

-El chiste de Luna... ¿Sabes el problema que tienen a esa edad en donde luchan por su identidad, para que todavía le dé más inseguridades?-

-Amor, yo no creo que...-

-¡Carajo, Lynn! ¡Se burla de Leni!- Rita miraba con mucho enojo a su esposo. –Tiene que aprender respeto, porque si no, sus hermanos van a terminar odiándola; y tus blandenguerías no la van a ayudar. Si no la educas tú, la educo yo, solo no te atrevas a quitarme autoridad frente a ella.-

Rita fue al closet, donde sacó un cinturón de cuero de su esposo.

-Espera, ¿Que vas a hacer?, ella ya está grande.-

-Más vale tarde, que nunca.-

Y Rita salió de la habitación, a cumplir una terrible encomienda.

* * *

**Esto es parte de la Saga de ¿Entiendes?**

**Saludos a los que leen y gracias por estar :)**

**Saludos especiales al camarada **J0nas Nagera así como regamers10 por sus comentarios y buenas vibras :)

**\- Lobo Hibiky -**


	21. ¿Me Lo Merecía?

**Continuación de Comedy Centra Loud. Simplemente no me lo pude callar.**

**\- ¿Me lo Merecía? -**

* * *

…_Rita es estúuupida…Rita es estúuupida_…-_Suenan sus voces…voces de niños otra vez…_

…_no sabe sumar…no sabe restar…-eran tantos…con caras deformes…hace tanto tiempo…_

_Son solo problemas de concentración, la niña es perfectamente normal…es normal…_

_Dele tiempo, señor, no la castigue así…_

…_Rita no va a ser nada en la vida… nada…_

_¿Volvió a sacar malas notas? Mira, con que termine la escuela media…_

…_Rita es tonta…es tonta…_

…_Ayudante de tránsito...con esas caderas…_

_Dios bendiga a las rubias pendejas._

* * *

-¡Respeto! ¡Es lo que tienes que aprender!- Gritó Rita para luego apretar los dientes con furia y dejar caer una vez más aquel cinto de cuero, acompañado de un zumbido aterrador.

-¡No! ¡No mamá, por favor, no! ¡Papá!- Rogó, pero nada detuvo el impacto, y luego otro y otro.

-¡No puedes ir por allí hiriendo a la gente! ¡Tienes que aprender!- Aseveró sin detenerse un instante.

El sonido de una voz tras de la puerta sacó a Rita de un extraño ensueño, entonces fue que reaccionó y vio a su hija en el suelo temblando de dolor y sollozando como un niña pequeña. Su cabello estaba totalmente desarreglado y se tomaba de los costados insistentemente.

Rita la vio, un recuerdo muy viejo salido de quién sabe dónde le golpeó el cerebro, y de inmediato sintió un inmenso rencor. Juró por Dios que deseó continuar el castigo; pero alguien ya había llamado a la puerta.

-¿Mamá?- Fue la voz de Lori.

-¡Dije que esperaran en su cuarto!- Luego se dirigió a Luan.- No sé si alguna vez vas a entender que esto es por tu bien. Puede que me odies y me culpes; pero no dejaré que con tus actitudes, hagas que tus hermanos te terminen detestando.-

Como respuesta solo estuvo el sollozo de una joven que no tenía demasiado de haber dejado de ser niña; se había arrastrado hacía la pared del fondo escondida detrás de su cabello castaño, el cual estaba ya totalmente suelto.

Rita levantó la cabeza con solemnidad, la observó por un instante y dio media vuelta para salir.

Antes de abandonar la habitación se detuvo.

-Y no quiero ver que estés asustando a tu hermana Leni con esa araña de plástico. Sabes que ella cree que esa cosa es verdadera, y sabes el motivo por el que lo cree. Lo sabes.

En vez de que la ayudes, la jodes.-

Y la puerta se cerró.

* * *

El agua de la regadera se proyectaba directamente sobre su cuerpo, mientras pequeños movimientos de nariz, demostraban que el agua causaba dolor a su piel herida al puro contacto.

Se había revisado con insistencia. Tenía que admitir que su madre sabía cómo hacer las cosas: cero marcas en zonas visibles.

Tomó el jabón entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo para hacer espuma. Luego lo devolvió al recipiente de plástico y pegó los brazos a su incipiente pecho, sintió un frío inusual. En su mente buscó hacer memoria si alguna vez, a alguno de sus hermanos le habían castigado físicamente, como esa noche a ella.

La respuesta era No. Y dolía más de lo que ardía su espalda. Sintió el amargo en su garganta nuevamente y se apoderó de ella una pesada resignación.

-Igual… y ni te quieren.- Se dijo. -Nadie vino… papá no vino… -la garganta se le cerró en su totalidad- papá… no vino a ayudarme.- Luan se dejó caer sentada en la bañera, mientras el agua se escapaba junto a su inmensa tristeza, por el desagüe.

* * *

-¿Luan? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? Ya llevas algo de rato en el baño.- La voz del señor Lynn rebotó en los mosaicos. Había abierto un poco la puerta para que su voz se escuchará por sobre la regadera.

-¿Luan?- El hombre sintió de pronto un susto nacido por la falta de respuesta, lo que le llevó a ingresar al cuarto de baño sin más preámbulos.

-Luan, hija.- y se asomó por la cortina.

Allí la vio, sentada en la bañera, con su cabeza entre sus rodillas; y con seis intensas marcas rojas en su espalda, ahora inflamadas.

Lynn, al ver las heridas sintió que un puño le crecía en la garganta y que amenazaba con romperle la tráquea. Sintió que la boca se le atoraba en una mueca imposible, cerró la cortina, y salió.

Una de las marcas estaba reventada.

-¡Luna!- Gritó en el pasillo. La chica se presentó apurada; su padre jamás gritaba, ni de esa forma, ni en ese tono.

-¿Que pasa papá? ¿Por qué gritas?-

-Luna, traes una toalla y ayudas a tu hermana Luan a salir de la bañera.-

-¿Le pasa algo?-

-Solo escúchame, la llevas a su habitación y tomas el botiquín de emergencias, le vas a aplicar en la espalda una crema que hay allí. Que Lori te ayude, ella sabe cuál es. Nadie más entra a su habitación. Date prisa.-

La chica, aun con los nervios que le causaba ver a su padre en esa actitud, no dudo un segundo y entró al baño.

El resto de los chicos, ante el grito inusual, habían salido. Por lo que su padre se dirigió en general.

-Todos, a sus cuartos. Tienen prohibido salir hasta que les indique.-

-Pero papá, ¿Qué pasa? Escuchamos…- Increpó Lincoln, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Repito, no estoy jugando, a sus cuartos ¡ahora!-

La seriedad nunca antes vista en su padre fue suficiente para que todos se encerraran. Ya de por sí el día había estado muy intenso con el castigo de Luan.

Lynn, una vez que el pasillo estuvo vacío, volteó a ver un poco al baño y vio a Luna hablando con Luan. Cerró los puños y bajó las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto que compartía con su esposa.

* * *

Luna corrió la cortina y vio a su hermana hecha ovillo en la bañera; cualquier cosa que fuese a decir se le atoró en la garganta al ver las heridas. Cerró la regadera de inmediato.

-Luan, manita, ven, ya llevas rato aquí.- La cubrió lentamente con la toalla tratando de no rozar mucho las heridas. Aun así la sintió temblar.

Luan no hizo por levantarse, en cambio la volteó a ver y Luna descubrió su rostro hinchado de llorar así como una vista muy lastimada por el agua. Luna supo que no podía hacer otra cosa para consolarla, más que ponerse a llorar también.

-Ay, manita. Ven vamos, vamos.-

* * *

Lynn cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sus ideas estaban colapsadas y sentía una sensación de asfixia. El corazón le latía muy duro.

Su esposa estaba sentada en la orilla izquierda de la cama sin voltear a verle, mientras mantenía un semblante que el hombre no pudo descifrar.

Eso dificultó aún más la pregunta.

-Rita…- Lynn movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ajustar un correcto juego de palabras para la situación, pero simplemente, no las encontraba.

-Rita...que…- Apretó un puño. Ella agachó un tanto la cabeza. Lynn respiro profundamente, e inició.

-Rita, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Dijo acercándose.

-Lo que tú tenías que hacer.-

El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -Pretendías… ¡¿Acaso pretendías que YO hiciera ESO?! -Lynn simplemente no podía entenderlo.

-Rita, ¡¿Desde cuándo somos padres de castigos físicos?! Y no solo físicos, ¡Dios! ¡De maldita brutalidad! ¡¿Sabes que le dejaste marcas en la espalda?! ¡¿Siquiera supiste la gravedad del daño que le hiciste?!-

-Nos van a escuchar.- Dijo Rita.

-¡No me importa! Quiero que me respondas porque te ensañaste con Luan.-

Rita se puso de pie y enfrentó a su esposo.

-Lo único que sé es que Luan lo va a pensar dos veces antes de volver a faltarle al respeto a cualquiera en esta casa. Necesitaba un escarmiento fuerte para que entienda que las cosas no giran alrededor de sus gustos.-

-¿Así es como llamas a lo que hiciste? ¿Escarmiento?- El hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Tenemos niñas con problemas, Lynn, no podemos darnos el lujo de que estos empeoren por sus burlas y chistes crueles. Luna, Lori… en especial Leni.

-¿Y qué hay de sus problemas, Rita? ¿Crees que esta es la solución? ¡¿A partir de ahora vamos a masacrar a nuestros niños cuando hagan algo que no nos gusta?!-

-A veces la lección tiene que ser dura, es mejor corregir ahora que llorar después.-

Lynn contuvo la respiración. Su frente comenzó a enfriarse tanto que le causo dolor; no reconocía a la mujer frente a él.

-¿Es que siempre has pensado así?-

-Mi padre es un exmilitar, Lynn.-

-No me salgas ahora que por que tu crianza fue dura, vamos a golpear a nuestros hijos. Tenemos once niños, llevamos casi dos décadas de matrimonio y ¿ahora te salen las ganas de educar así?-

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso? Mientras tu padre fumaba marihuana, mi padre me enseñaba a sumar y restar a punta de golpes, y si no sabía, si no respondía, era peor.-

-¡Eso no excusa para que te hayas sobrepasado con Luan!-

-Me viste tomar el cinturón, ¡si realmente no querías que esto pasara me hubieras detenido en ese momento!-

-Rita, ¡es que jamás te creí capaz de reventarle la espalda a tu hija!

-¡Ella tiene que aprender a que no puede burlarse de los problemas de los demás!- Rita se acercó a su esposo y comenzó a apuntarle el pecho con su dedo índice.-

-¿Sabes lo espantoso que es que se burlen de uno por que te consideran inferior? ¿Qué te digan que eres retrasada? ¿Qué te humillen por eso?-

-¿Que tu padre te golpee por tus malas notas?-

-¡¿Qué te digan "rubia estúpida"?!-

Lynn observó a su esposa un momento, luego se llevó las manos a la cara para tallarse los ojos y agarrarse el cabello. Una sensación ácida se expandió en su pecho.

-Te desquitaste con Luan.- El hombre camino lentamente alrededor de la cama para sentarse en el otro extremo, dándole la espalda a su esposa.

-Lynn… yo…-

-Escuchas a la niña hacer chistes de sus hermanas, de sus defectos. Y los tomaste para ti.-

-Lynn, eso no…-

-¿Sabes? Es verdad que los chicos se enfadan entre ellos. Es verdad que Luan se pasa a veces; y es verdad que necesita un correctivo. Pero entre ellos se perdonan, y si alguien sobrepasa límites, entramos nosotros a poner orden.-

-Lynn…yo…- Dijo Rita y comenzó a sollozar.- Es que…-

-Pero nunca, Rita, nunca, los culpamos a ellos por nuestros problemas. Por nuestros traumas.- La rubia comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

-No tengo idea desde cuando estás cargando ese rencor, pero lastimaste a Luan de una manera que no has considerado por que viste en ella, algo que te lastimó hace mucho tiempo. Dios…- El hombre se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Rita simplemente se deslizó de la cama al suelo, donde se dedicó a llorar mientras decía entre dientes, que lo sentía, que lo sentía mucho.

* * *

Luna deslizaba sus dedos con mucha lentitud y apenas rozando la espalda de su hermana. La sentía moverse al pasar sobre áreas de piel más rojizas que otras y sobre todo en aquellas que había tenido que pasar algodón; pero fuera de eso, Luan apenas hacía ruido. Acostada boca abajo en su cama vestida solo con un bóxer, seguía con un semblante vacío.

Lori entró a la habitación. En una mano llevaba un vaso de agua, en la otra, lo que serían un par de analgésicos. Los colocó en el suelo, y se sentó al lado de la cama, junto a Luna.

-Luanita, te traje pastillas para el dolor. Sé que debe dolerte mucho, te van a ayudar.-

Luan movió los ojos para ver a su hermana y Lori la sintió muy diferente, muy vacía de ella; le acarició el cabello.

La verdad es que las hermanas no sabían que decirle, como consolarla, lo que había pasado ese día no tenía precedentes. ¿Qué excusa para tan cruel castigo? ¿Mamá estaba de malas? ¿En sus días? ¿Le rechazaron el libro? Simplemente, no había nada.

Fue entonces que Luan se movió un poco. Volvió a voltear a ver tanto a Luna como a Lori.

De su vista sin parpadear se acumuló el agua hasta desbordarse y caer en el momento que, con una voz rota y débil, les preguntó:

-Yo… ¿Me lo merecía?-

Y sus hermanas, presas en llanto y sentimiento, se fueron sobre ella con cuidado de no tocarle la espalda.

-No, mi linda. Por supuesto que no…-

* * *

**Buenas noches. Espero que les haya gustado este shot. Por esta semana será todo. Espero que la próxima sea igual de productiva. Un saludo a esos chicos que leen.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	22. Alguien prenda la TV

**Algo que solo salió.**

**-Alguien prenda la TV -**

* * *

-Lincoln, prende la tele…- Dijo Lori tallándose los ojos.

-Que vaya Lana… yo no puedo…-

-Yo no, ve tu Lola…- Dijo la gemela pateando el cuerpo de su gemela perezosamente.

-Yo no, que vaya Lori, si tantas ganas tiene.-

-Yo hice las palomitas anoche, así que alguien de ustedes deberá prender la tele.- Lori por fin pudo sentarse. Seguía tallándose los ojos buscando dejar de ver borroso, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-Ya Lincoln, ve tú; déjate de cosas.-

-No Lynn, yo limpie el lugar; préndela tú, no seas floja.- Respondió el chico, dándose un masaje en las sienes.

-Yo puse los vasos y los platos. Que vaya Lucy.-

La chica gótica salió debajo de unas sabanas viejas respondiendo con bastante dificultad. -Si no fuera por mí, no hubiéramos bebiendo jugo de uva fermentado. Que encienda la televisión alguien más.-

-Lucy, ¿estás diciendo que lo que bebimos era vino?-

-Yo no le diría así, Luna. En teoría no tiene alcohol.-

-¿Si sabías, hermana Lucy, que la fermentación produce alcohol?- Comentó de pronto Lisa quien limpiaba con un trapo el único cristal que le quedaba a sus lentes.

-¿En serio?, entonces ¿hemos estado bebiendo vino real?- Dijo la gótica con temor.

-¡Oh Dios!, mamá va a matarnos.-

-No se va a enterar, Leni. -Adelantó Lori.- lo primero que debemos hacer es deshacernos de la evidencia.-

-Pero Lori, como que, ya nos bebimos la evidencia. No queda nada de las cinco botellas.- Y la rubia señaló los envases vacíos.

-Eso explica por qué nadie quiere prender la tele.-

-¡Olvida la tele, Lincoln!- Dijo Lori alterada.

-Yo la quise prender, pero no la encontré.- Dijo Luan quien estaba sentada en un viejo sillón, toda desgarbada.

-¿Cómo que no la encontraste, Luan?-

-Es porque… -Respondió la castaña.-estamos en el garaje.-

Fue entonces que todos en conjunto levantaron la vista para descubrir que, en efecto, no estaban en la sala de su casa si no en el suelo del garaje.

-Es verdad… ¿Alguien sabe cómo llegamos aquí?- Preguntó Luna.

-No.-

-No.-

-Ni idea.-

-Chicos…esto empieza a asustarme.-

-Tranquila, Lynn, lo importante es que estamos todos y estamos bien.-

-Si, Lincoln, pero eso no explica el por que estamos en ropa interior.- Remató Lynn.

-¡¿Qué, Que?!- Gritaron todos.

* * *

-Tranquilos todos, que de eso si me acuerdo. Lincoln nos iba a enseñar porque era cómodo leer sus dichosos comics en ropa interior. Así que dejen de hacerse ideas extrañas.-

-No me acuerdo de eso, Lori…- comentó Leni.

-Fue cuando acabamos la primera botella de vino… -Respondió la mayor.- De allí no recuerdo… no recuerdo que pasó…

-Y no era vino…- Dijo Lucy.

-¡Claro que era vino, Sis! ¡Si hubiera sido jugo de uva no estuviéramos en el garaje en ropa interior!-

-No grites Luna, me duele la cabeza.- Dijo Lynn.

-A ver ¡Calma!, para empezar, contabilicemos. ¿Están todos?: Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna y yo. Todos menos Lily.

-…-

-Chicos, ¿dónde está Lily?- Preguntó fastidiada Lori.

-Oh por Dios, perdimos a Lily…-

-Tranquilo, Lincoln, está con las unidades paternales…- Intervino Lisa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?-

-Porque antes de que este lapso de amnesia se volviera colectivo, la llevé con nuestros padres a su cama.- Respondió la genio.

-¿Por qué no la llevaste a su cuna?- Cuestionó Lori.

-Eso… no lo sé, hermana mayor, me estaba divirtiendo tanto viendo a Leni, Luan y Luna jugar Twister que realmente no logro acordarme de mucho.-

-¿Jugamos Twister?-

-Luan, creo que sí, recuerdo… algo de eso…- Respondió Luna apenada.

-¡Si! Yo también lo recuerdo. - Intervino Leni.- era divertido hasta que luna se cayó sobre mi y me dio una mordida en el cu…-

-¡LE…ni! Solo…olvidémoslo. Bien, este es el plan: primero nos vestimos, luego limpiamos, luego nos vamos a las camas y hacemos como que esto nunca pasó.- Finalizo la rubia mayor.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, hay que darnos prisa antes de que mamá y papá despierten.- Convino Lucy.

-Por cierto, si ellos ya estaban durmiendo cuando les llevaron a Lily, como dijo Lisa, ¿a qué hora llegaron?-

-Es verdad, Lola. ¿Alguien recuerda eso?-

-No.- Dijeron todos, excepto Luan.

-Yo…recuerdo algo.-

-¿Qué recuerdas, Luan?-

Lisa, Lincoln y yo pusimos algo en una bebida y se las dimos a papá y mamá cuando llegaron ¿Qué era eso que pusimos en las bebidas de papá y mamá, Lisa?-

-Mmm… creo que era un… somnífero.-

-¡¿Por qué rayos drogaron a papá y mamá, trío de enfermos?!- Espetó Lori.

-Espera, espera, espera, Lori. -Sentenció Lincoln.- Ahora que recuerdo, fue tu idea; estabas bailando arriba de la mesa de centro y le dijiste a Lisa si no tenía algo para dormir a papá y a mamá porque no querías que te interrumpieran, ¿te acuerdas Luan?

-Si, es verdad. Decías que querías practicar para bailarle a tu bu bu osito.-

Lori, al recordar el bochornoso hecho, solo hizo una mueca. -Bueno, bien. Pues si yo baile en la mesa, Luna vomitó en el macetero.-

-Dude… ¿por qué te desquitas conmigo? Si vamos a hablar de eso, Lincoln orinó las cortinas.-

-¡Oye! ¡Fue porque Lynn me reto!-

-¡Te reté porque Lucy apostó conmigo a que hacía que te bajaras la trusa en medio de la sala!-

-En mi defensa, no creí que ninguno de ustedes lo hiciera.- respondió Lucy molesta.

-¡BASTA! -

-Lola… no grites…-

-¡Escúchenme! Mamá y papá están dormidos, tenemos tiempo para limpiar la sala, arreglar lo que haga falta y, sobre todo, ponernos ropa porque es incómodo verlos en calzones a todos. Y si, todos hicimos estupideces, todavía no sé por qué diablos tengo un diente flojo, pero no me interesa saber.-

-Lola, eso fue porque dijiste que querías ser una calabaza de Halloween este año y a fuerza querías sacarte el diente.-

-Si, tuvimos que quitarte las pinzas de papá.-

-Lana… Lucy… dije… que no quería saber…-

-¡Oigan! ¿Y yo que hice? ¿quiero saber que hice?-

-Leni, después de que jugaste twister y que Luna te mordiera las nalgas; cosa que aun vamos a platicar, agarraste a Lincoln y lo acunaste diciendo que era tu bebito.-

-Es que lo es.- Contestó la susodicha, quitada de la pena, mientras miraba a su hermanito.

-¿Y tenías que darle pecho?-

-OOK.- Intervino el albino.- Dejemos todo esto atrás y hagamos lo que dice Lola. Si nuestros padres se enteran de lo que paso, seremos separados por estados del país; y nadie quiere eso, ¿cierto? -

Todas asintieron, y sin decir más, se dispusieron a vestirse.

* * *

_Dos días después._

-Querida, me encanta que últimamente los chicos se han comportado de manera increíble.- Dijo el señor Lynn, mientras entraba a la cama donde ya le esperaba su querida esposa, Rita.

-Es vedad, cariño. Estos últimos dos días se han portado de una manera casi perfecta. ¿A qué se deberá?.-

-Se debe a que somos excelentes padres.- Dijo Lynn orgulloso.- Ni siquiera tuvimos que usar las cámaras de vigilancia que pusimos, después de desmantelar las de Lisa y Luan.

-Así es cariño, nuestros niños son ejemplares. Oye, ya que mencionas las cámaras, fíjate que no encuentro mis lentes oscuros. ¿Será que la noche que llegamos no se me cayeron en la sala?, ya vez que nos dormimos muy rápido. -

-Si quieres, las buscamos en las grabaciones. Nada como tener en la memoria del sistema los últimos 5 días de grabación. - El señor Lynn, tomó el control y apuntó a su pantalla.

-Veamos, donde están esos lentes.-

**FIN**

* * *

-Papá, mamá.- se escuchó una voz antes de que el señor Lynn le diera play al control.-

-¿Que pasa Lola?.- pregunto Rita dulcemente.

-Es que…-La pequeña rubia se acercó a la cama.- Quería darte esto.- y le extendió a su madre, unos lentes de sol.

-¡Mis lentes!, tu los tenías traviesa. Gracias por regresarlos. -

-Si, los encontré y se me olvido devolverlos.- Y la pequeña sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias mi niña. Lynn, ya no es necesario buscar en los registros. Ya tengo mis lentes.-

-Vaya, pues que bien.- Y el señor Lynn apagó la tv y dejo el control en el buró de la cama.

-Bien, me voy a dormir, buenas noches, mami. Buenas noches, Papi.- Dijo Lola.

-Buenas noches, cariño.-

Y la puerta se cerró.

* * *

**Y bueno, solo algo que hice por diversión. Saludos.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	23. El Poema IX - La Llamada -

**Después de tanto tiempo, presento aquí, el capitulo 09 de la serie El Poema. Al final, explicaciones y demás. Por ahora, les dejo con esto. **

**Gracias por esperar.**

**El Poema IX**

**\- La Llamada -**

* * *

"-Señores Loud, esto nunca es fácil de decir, pero, bueno, la…niña… presenta una serie de problemas de salud.-

Aquel médico luchaba por mantener su compostura profesional, pero era incapaz de ocultar en su mirada, algo parecido al miedo.

Rita, apostada en la cama del hospital, aun socavada por el tormento que había sido el parto, preguntó.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene, doctor? ¿Podría decirnos? Sea claro, por favor.- En ella se notaba el quiebre de quien augura una mala noticia.

-Bueno, la niña presenta un cuadro poco típico. Me refiero a que, por algún motivo, -el silencio de dos segundos, solo acervó en el galeno su tez de niño asustado.- no logramos hacer que llore; aunque comenzó a respirar por si sola su corazón late muy lentamente. Además, se ha corroborado que su sangre presenta, pues lesiones.-

-¿Lesiones? ¡¿Qué tipo de lesiones?!- Dijo Lynn exasperado.

-La niña nació con leucemia, Señor Loud.-"

-¿Rita?... ¿Rita?, ¿estás? –

La rubia salió de un viejo recuerdo que se había jurado hace tiempo, no remembrar. Se dirigió al odontólogo con lentitud.

, disculpe doctor, yo estaba pensando en… en mis hijos.-

-Si tienes problemas, Loud, puedes ir a casa. Sabes que no hay problema conmigo. -

-No, Doc, todo está bien. _Todo está bien.-_

"…de hecho, no sabemos que es lo que mantiene viva a la niña; los latidos de su corazón no deberían ser suficientes para oxigenar el cerebro. Ya le colocamos un respirador, pero si no logramos hacer que su corazón funcione normalmente, el hecho de que tenga Leucemia será irrelevante."

-Y luego estaban sus ojos, tan quietos que nunca se movieron y tan profundos; que jamás vi pupila alguna en ellos. Nunca la oímos llorar, no salió del respirador hasta que su sangre se detuvo.

_Es como si jamás hubiere existido_.-

* * *

-Entonces, te llamas Lucy y no Marie. ¿Cierto, linda?-

El hombre, un médico joven con mirada brillante y labios nerviosos, había observado con suspicacia la puerta, antes de dirigirse a la niña que estaba atada a la cama.

Llevaba apenas unos meses en aquel nosocomio, y se había interesado en el extraño caso de aquella paciente. La niña de las alucinaciones. La habitante del infierno, como le decían las enfermeras.

-Así…es… yo soy Lucy…- Una pequeña de unos 10 años, de piel muy blanca ya hacía atada a una cama individual por tres cinturones de seguridad. Con mucha frecuencia le temblaban las manos y los pies. Movía la cabeza con insistencia, como si algún insecto no dejara de picarle el cuello.

-Bueno, Lucy; dime ¿Qué crees que van a decir los otros doctores cuando les cuente lo que me dijiste?-

-Sé lo que quiere de mi…sé… lo que desea… le he visto…mirarme…-

_Cuando una ha vivido un infierno, aprende a descifrar a los diablos…_

* * *

No tenía nada. Ya no tenía nada.

No tenía un poema de su puño y letra, pues lo había quemado en un impulso nacido del miedo. No tenía un número al cual llamar a la Lucy de esta época pues su celular había sido destrozado; y enfrente de él, un orfanato abandonado se cernía como el sarcófago de sus esperanzas.

Con la boca llena de vacío se adentró con su bicicleta al desértico lugar.

Cristales rotos, basura, alimañas que corrían a esconderse a cada paso que daba le dejaban ver que el lugar estaba cerrado desde hacía años. Dejó su bicicleta en el suelo y caminó un poco hasta llegar a una explanada con columpios rotos y oxidados, subibajas desmontados y rampas desfondadas que se erguían sobre mechones de maleza invasiva.

Pasó entre ellos como adormecido. Se sentó en una banca rebosante de hojas secas, y sacó su celular.

"¿De verdad… te llamas Lincoln Loud?" Decía el mensaje que había dado esperanza y luz; y que ahora era nada. Sintió un abrazo de desesperación.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Y si se estaba volviendo loco realmente?

¿Y si Lucy… jamás existió? Su cabeza comenzó a doler.

Detuvo un momento su pensar; miró a su alrededor, inhaló con fuerza. No podía darse por vencido. Aun no. Él podía recordar la dulce y alegre voz de su hermana, sus exactas notas de voz cuando se enteró que, si era él, así también recordaba cuando le gritó que la buscara en ese edificio abandonado.

-A lo mejor está aquí, escondida en algún parte.- Se puso de pie esperanzado con esa idea. Se dispuso a revisar en su totalidad el orfanato.

* * *

-Y dime, Lucy. ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar por teléfono?-

-Me… lo rompieron…-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los niños… ¡Aagh! ¡Me arde!- La joven comenzó a arquear la espalda, los cintos de seguridad se tensaron.

-¿Sigues sintiendo esas "cosas" en el cuello?-

-Todo el tiempo… y no me dejan quitármelas. Por favor…quítamelas…¡quítamelas!- Y la niña expuso el cuello temblorosamente.

El doctor hizo algunas anotaciones para luego, con lentitud, posar dos dedos en el cuello de Lucy, y hacer un barrido hasta su barbilla.

Lucy suspiro con mucho alivió. Un sonido cercano a un gemido. El doctor retiro los dedos.

El caso de Marie Brown era único. A los cinco años había sido trasladada del orfanato Rosa María de Arco alegando locura, pero la verdad era que todos le tenían miedo: maestros y alumnos.

Mismo motivo por el cual sus padres la abandonaron cuando apenas tenía dos.

Ella hablaba del infierno. De torturas grotescas.

Hablaba de hechizos y de cómo se condenó.

De larvas en su cuerpo.

De un niño de cabello blanco que la salvaría, al cual le había dado un nombre: Lincoln Loud.

Luego, en los pocos lapsos donde estaba lúcida, se le veía callada mirando a la nada, murmurando muy despacio, que todo era su culpa. Se habían cansado de preguntarle de qué era culpable, y ella solo decía que no sabía.

Así había sido en esos años que llevaba en el sanatorio. Luego alguien le dio un teléfono celular de juguete y por primera vez, sucedieron cosas diferentes.

* * *

**Instituto Psiquiátrico, Santa Cecilia. Dirección General.**

-¿De quien fue la grandiosa idea de darle un celular de juguete a la paciente del cuarto 11?-

-Señor Director, ninguno de los médicos a cargo es responsable, al parecer el juguete llegó a ella a través de una persona de intendencia.-

-Se pasó dos días alucinando que hablaba con alguien. Habíamos logrado avances con ella y ahora sufrió una regresión. –

-Señor Director, con todo respeto, yo considero que no es del todo una regresión. Ha salido de la catatonía en la que estaba y, según los registros, nunca había manifestado una actitud como la de estos días. -

-Usted es el nuevo ¿Verdad? ¿Quién lo dejó entrar a esta reunión? Usted no tiene ni idea, pero ya que está interesado, quiero que me entregue un reporte del estado mental de Marie Brown para hoy en la tarde, ahora que al parecer ya se detuvo su crisis.-

-Si. Señor Director.- Dijo el joven médico, y se retiró.

-Es todo. Y despidan al responsable de haberle dado un juguete a una niña enferma.-

* * *

Lincoln había revisado todos los cuartos que no tenían seguros o cadenas. Solo sillas rotas, colchones arrumbados, pizarras rotas y la absoluta nada.

Salió del último edificio dispuesto a retirarse, más como se había dicho a sí mismo, revisaría todo el lugar; pues ya era lo único que le quedaba hacer. Después de esto sentía que su hermanita, si no estaba aquí, no estaría en ningún lado.

Recorrió las partes más alejadas, allá donde la última de las aulas, daba con la oxidada reja a la calle.

Llegó hasta el final y no se adentro al pequeño pasillo, solo se asomó con tristeza para encontrarse con lo que era lo único en ese lugar: basura. Volvería a casa, y reflexionaría seriamente sobre lo que tendría que hacer ahora.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Fue cuando vio, en la sucia pared, algo escrito en una especie de tinta indeleble.

Había visto muchas leyendas en las paredes, desde las clásicas malas palabras y bromas vulgares, hasta los corazones entrelazados de niños enamorados.

Pero esto era diferente.

"_¿Le llamas miedo, al amor que te tengo?_

_¿Por qué le dices terror, a mi deseo de ti?_

_No es de sangre, no es de tierra de panteón. Es de ti._

_Te cubres con las manos para que tus pupilas sobrevivan, y te quedas sin el tacto dulce que soy. Sigo en espera de que despiertes un día y dejes las pesadillas que, aún hoy, llamas realidad. A esa espesa vida que otrora; te desmembró como pétalo._

_No me dejas acercarme ni para acariciar tu sombra. Te encuentro por las tardes bailando bajo el torrencial de ladridos y esbozas sonrisas para gentes mal habidas mientras yo; me deshago cual azúcar en la sangre que toman cada mañana mis verdugos, y busco en el amargo del aire, tu tristeza._

_Porque no eres feliz, eso lo sé. Y tú lo sabes también; pero no quieres hablar de eso ni contigo mismo._

_Te tienes miedo._

_Y me temes a mí._

_Temes despertar, un día, amándome._

_L.L."_

Entonces, el celular de Lincoln timbró.

* * *

-Estas muy contento de que el Director te hayan asignado el caso de la paciente de la cama 11.

No vayas a cometer una estupidez; es una niña.-

-No seas imbécil, es un caso interesante; no entiendo por qué lo han dejado de lado.-

-Cuando te de las descripciones del infierno que ella ve, pedirás no volver a estar con ella a solas.-

* * *

-Sé lo que deseas…-

-¿Y que es lo que deseo, Lucy?-

-Deseas tocarme…-

-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó el joven médico.

-Cuando una conoce el infierno… aprende a identificar diablos.-

El hombre sonrió divertido, para luego agregar, -poética frase.-

-Gracias…- Lucy volvió a contorsionarse apretando los dientes y los labios. "Váyanse, váyanse, váyanse…" comenzó a murmurar.

El hombre se acomodó en la silla. -Siento decepcionarla, señorita Lucy, pero no es lo que yo busco.-

-Que lástima… por que pensaba dejarlo tocarme, sin gritos, sin pataleos.-

El médico se sorprendió, no esperaba ese tipo de paciente. Hizo unas anotaciones. -¿Lo deseas?-

-Quizá… ya que lo que necesito… lo tiene usted…-

-Y que quiere de mí, señorita Lucy.-

-Le dejaré hacer todo lo que desee en mí; sin gritos ni resistencia alguna, si me deja usar su celular; para hacer una llamada.-

Al hombre se llevó con lentitud, una mano al mentón.

-Sé que lo desea…- Dijo Lucy, esta vez moviéndose entre los cinturones de la cama, como acariciándose con ellas.

El médico pasó saliva mientras pensaba que, en el fondo mas oscuro de su alma, deseaba insanamente, tocarla.

Pero no había entrado allí para ello; se lo había jurado a sí mismo. Él no iba a atacar a una jovencita. El corazón le latió tan fuerte que le dolió. Respiró un poco antes de responder.

-Te equivocas, Lucy, no quiero eso. Jamás me atrevería a abusar de una pequeña.-

-Un demonio a metido sus dedos en mi pecho hasta agarrarme una costilla, ha deslizado sus callosos dedos en ella una y otra vez hasta llegar a mi columna y se ha aferrado a mis vértebras.

¿Sabe lo que se siente que te agarren de la columna vertebral, desde tu pecho, mientras vomitas brea, encadenada eternamente a una roca? ¿Qué claven sus uñas en tus pulmones? ¿En tu corazón?... ¿Y no tener más opción que retorcerte mientras tu piel es carcomida por larvas que se vuelven moscas cada noche, dejando sus huevecillos para que eclosionen, cada mañana?

Lo que usted pueda hacerme, es la caricia de un gatito en mi pierna, comparado con las vejaciones infernales.

Dame mi llamada, y dejaré que recorras cada tramo de mi blanca piel. Dejaré que metas tu mano debajo de mi bata. Estoy segura, que se te hace agua la boca.-

El médico salió del cuarto. Se apoyó contra la puerta mientras el pecho le dolía de las palpitaciones. Comenzó a sudar aun con el aire acondicionado del sanatorio.

-¿Ya te habló del infierno?- Dijo una voz que sobresaltó al hombre. Vio a su colega riendo mientras pasaba apurado. Le dijo entre risas que dejara a la niña en paz, y que inventara el reporte para el director.

* * *

El teléfono de Lincoln no paraba de sonar. El chico lo había dejado caer ante el susto del timbre aunado al nerviosismo de haber encontrado un poema en una de las paredes del orfanato que sabía, era de su hermana.

-Es de ella, tiene que serlo.- Pensaba mientras, apurado, levantaba de entre la hierba el teléfono. Contestó sin ver remitente.

-¿Si?-

-¡¿Dónde rayos estas, jovencito?! ¡Llamé a los padres de Clyde y ellos dicen que no pasaste por él! ¡Si estas faltando a clases no te vas a enterar del castigo!- Era Lynn padre, bastante molesto.

Con aquel regaño, Lincoln sintió el peso de la realidad. Le gustase o no, en ese mundo seguía teniendo padres a quienes obedecer, hermanas y amigos. La vida estaba siguiendo, sin Lucy.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-Yo… si papá, mira, no estoy en la escuela, me salté la clase por… -Volteó a ver el poema en la pared.-…por una chica.-

Se escuchó el suspiro algo cansado de el señor Lynn, y ya mas tranquilo le dijo a su único varón que las cosas no eran así, que se fuera a la casa y que allá hablarían.

-Si, papá. Te mando mensaje cuando esté en la casa. –

-Cuídate, campeón.-

La llamada terminó. Lincoln volvió a ver el extraño poema en la pared, firmado en la parte de abajo simplemente como **L.L.**

Apretó la boca con tristeza, tomó una foto del escrito y se guardó el celular, procedió a andar a la salida, sintiendo acariciar en su conciencia, el dejar atrás, su antigua vida.

_Hermana._

* * *

El doctor estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama-prisión de Lucy. La niña no dejaba de moverse por la presencia constante de quien sabe que, en su cuerpo; mientras el hombre, con mano temblorosa, sacaba su celular de un bolsillo de su bata.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y la mente embotada. No podía creer que una jovencita pudiera ponerlo así.

-Es solo para ver su reacción. Obviamente no voy a aprovecharme de ella.- Pensaba y se repetía constantemente.

-¿Cuál es el número que deseas marcar, Lucy?-

La niña comenzó a respirar agitada, una extraña emoción comenzó a invadirla y tuvo miedo de volverse a perder en alucinaciones. Clavó sus dedos en la manchada colchoneta del hospital, y con voz temblorosa, dictó:

-9… 6-8… 1… 1… 8-7… 9-4… 1, Ponga el celular… cerca de mi oído por favor. Su respiración era un tornado. Sus palpitaciones, un tambor.

El hombre marcó el número, vigiló la pantalla; y para su sorpresa, el número existía.

Lincoln sentía la derrota cuando cruzó el umbral de aquel viejo orfanato. Detrás sentía que estaba dejando, en algún lugar, a su querida hermanita. A su Lucy. Su niña gótica. Vivir de pronto, había perdido todo sentido.

Entonces su teléfono, timbró nuevamente.

-Póngalo cerca de mi oído, o no hay trato…- Dijo con voz algo desesperada Lucy.

El médico vio que el teléfono marcaba, y en vez de acercarlo a la joven, pulsó el altavoz.

Lo más probable es que fuese un número equivocado y no se arriesgaría a involucrar demasiado a un tercero.

-Será en altavoz. - Sentenció.

* * *

Lincoln sacó su teléfono y miró el número. No lo conocía. Un dejo de ansiedad le atacó de pronto.

Con un temblor en las manos, contestó.

-¿Si, diga?-

* * *

Un_ ¿Si, diga?_, retumbó por todo el cuarto y Lucy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que le dolía de tanto estar guardada en ningún lado; como el tronido de un rayo, gritó:

-¡Lincoln! ¡Soy yo, Lucy!

* * *

-¡LUCY! ¡¿Donde estas?!-

* * *

"_Está aquí desde que tenía 5 años"_

"_La abandonaron cuando tenía 2"_

"…_ningún familiar conocido…ni amigos… ni nadie…"_

Decía el archivo.

El doctor no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. La persona a la que había marcado, conocía a la paciente.

-¡No importa eso! ¡Busca en el ático! ¡Hay algo en el ático!- La joven comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza en su desesperación.

El médico quitó el altavoz y se llevo el celular al oído.

-¿Conoce a la paciente Marie Brown?-

* * *

…_¡Hay algo en el ático!-_

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡¿Que hay en el ático?!-

_-¿Conoce a la paciente Marie Brown?-_

* * *

Lincoln se congeló.

-¿Quién es usted?-

* * *

-Soy un médico siquiatra de la clínica Santa Cecilia. ¿Conoce a…-

-¡No lo escuches, Lincoln! ¡Ve al ático y destruye lo que hay allí! ¡POR FAVOR, SÁLVAME!-

* * *

_-Soy un médico siquiatra de la clínica Santa Cecilia. ¿Conoce a…-_

_-¡No lo escuches, Lincoln! ¡Ve al ático y destruye lo que hay allí! ¡POR FAVOR, SÁLVAME!-_

-¡Te voy a salvar, Lucy!-

* * *

-¡ROMPE EL HECHIZO! -

Los gritos de la joven fueron tan fuertes, que el personal del hospital se alertó de inmediato. El joven médico se dio cuenta de que se arriesgaba demasiado, y cerró la llamada ocultando el celular en su bata.

Llegaron cuatro enfermeras y entré los gritos y convulsiones de una niña de apenas 10 años. Una inyección de sedante se fue vaciando.

-¿No es mucho para una niña?-

-A ella hay que ponerle de a dos de esta.- Respondió alguien.

Y del sueño a su pequeño corazón, aventó a la catatonia del mundo a través de un cristal, eternamente empañado.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar aquí. Por esperar. **

**Hace unos días noté que el 15 de noviembre del año pasado, era la última actualización de esta saga. Y fue donde me dije que no podía llegarme el año.**

**Literalmente tengo dos hojas llenas de diferentes vertientes escritos a mano, de como avanzarlo, ejercicio que me ayudo mucho y pretendo poner en práctica con mis otros fics detenidos.**

**Les afirmó que ahora es más fácil. Ya sé como va a terminar. Lo que no sé es, como dice un amigo, si darle un final bueno o uno malo. (o uno 50 - 50). Lo que si sé es que esto está que se acaba.**

**A lo mucho dos capítulos más. Espero estar subiendo uno por semana si no me ataca el trabajo intenso.**

**Reitero mis saludos cordiales y agradezco sus comentarios. Son geniales todos.**

_**Lobo - Feliz Jueves - Hibiky**_


	24. Luna y Confeti

Y tenemos un fic que salió solo. Posiblemente venga acompañado de otro que también tenga a Luna como protagonista. Espero les guste.

**\- Luna y Confeti -**

* * *

Era una noche de tormenta.

Afuera de la vieja casa de dos pisos, el viento se dejaba caer violento arrastrando ráfagas de agua y poderosos truenos.

Ocultas bajo el calor de una sábana blanca, dos chicas aterrorizadas temblaban de miedo.

El vendaval había ya durado algunas horas, y los truenos, cada vez más cercanos, habían cimbrado la paz de toda la familia. Del amplio linaje Loud.

Las más pequeñas no habían esperado mucho, a las primeras muestras de nubes negras y los primeros tronidos aún lejanos, habían buscado refugio en el cuarto de sus padres, quienes, a sabiendas de que tendrían visitas esa noche; habían adaptado su habitación para recibirlas. De manera que dormían esa noche juntos: Lily, Lisa, Lana y Lola con los señores Loud.

Y no, Lisa no tenía miedo, solo llevaba a Lily porque se ponía a llorar y no la dejaba dormir. Esa era su mala excusa.

Lucy, por su parte, amaba las tormentas, le rememoraba a las películas de vampiros y hombres-lobo que adoraba. Se imaginaba dueña de un castillo y aprovechaba para sacar su bola de cristal y tratar de hablar con el espíritu de algún antepasado. Decía que ya alguna vez había contactado a la bisabuela Harriet, que le había dicho enfáticamente que, por nada del mundo, hiciera un pentagrama en el ático.

Lynn Jr., acostumbrada a las prácticas sombrías de su hermana gótica, roncaba como camión sin prestarle importancia a absoultamente nada. Podría acabarse el mundo, y se la tendrían que llevar cargando, o no se la llevarían. Todos en la casa envidiaban su capacidad de dormir profundamente, pasara lo que pasara.

Lincoln, por su parte, como el único varón de sus hermanas; vigilaba muy atento… desde abajo de su cama, abrazando a bun bun. Pero no saldría de su cuarto ni huiría con nadie por que nadie le llamaría cobarde. Antes muerto que carnada para las burlas de Lynn.

Leni, la más linda de la familia, esas noches dormía en la cama de Lori. Abrazada a su hermana, temblaba e incluso llegaba a sollozar, ante cada potente tronido proveniente del cielo.

-¿Por qué, Lori? ¿Por qué el cielo se pone así?-

-Ya lo sabes, Lenita.- Dijo su hermana con condescendencia.- Es un proceso natural.- La rubia mayor le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza infundiendo calma a su hermana. La miraba por encima pensando en qué sería de ella. Como sería el mundo con ella cuando le tocase vivirlo, sola.

Con 17 años, era un poco más que una pequeña en muchos aspectos. La abrazó de pronto. Un trueno se dejó venir, y la sintió temblar nuevamente.

-No pasa nada, anda, cálmate.-

Y las penumbras se apostaban en los pasillos, entre el miedo, y la tormenta.

Pero había una habitación más.

Una donde las noches de tormenta se habían vuelto una especie de pacto silencioso celebrado hacia ya muchos años. Cuando ambas, de niñas, entendieron que le tenían pavor a las noches de tormenta.

-Son los truenos, Luna, no a la lluvia, ni al viento.- Lo habían aclarado muchas veces.

Era la habitación de Luna y Luan.

Ambas estaban debajo de la sábana blanca que citamos al principio, y como allí se menciona, ambas temblaban de miedo.

Aun ya de mayores, las tormentas como la de esa noche terminaba, como en una respuestaa casi instintiva, a acurrucarse una al lado de la otra para poder dormir. Era el peso de un paradigma bien cimentado.

Un relámpago se dejó existir e iluminó aquella recámara completamente, como si fuese la luz del día mas brillante. Se vio en una esquina una vieja batería con un tambor caído, y en la otra un muñeco de madera que miraba fijamente a la pared. Las dos chicas se abrazaron en espera del inminente rugido que viene después de la luz; el cual llegó sin falta cimbrando la casa Loud desde la base.

-Luna…- Dijo Luan con miedo, abrazándose al pecho de su hermana.- Esta… muy fuerte.-

-Ya… ya pasó, Sis.- Luna fingía valentía y Luan lo sabía al sentirla temblar, queriendo de igual manera darle seguridad, pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que hacía de bata para Luna, esa que tenía una enorme bandera de Inglaterra. Se deslizo por su cálida piel, para abrazarla sin ninguna tela de por medio.

Era algo que hacían desde hace años ante el miedo irracional. El contacto entre ellas en esas noches, las dejaba dormir tranquilas.

-Perdóname.- Dijo Luan. -Es que el contacto con tu piel, me calma desde que era pequeña.-

\- Lo sé, Sis. No te preocupes, igual me siento mejor cuando lo haces. - Respondió dulcemente, dándole un beso en la frente.

Otro trueno se dejó caer y Luan abrazó a su hermana con fuerza exclamando de miedo. Ambas sintieron su contacto que nacía desde el pecho, habían entrelazado levemente sus piernas. Como era costumbre.

Su calor les encantaba, eran de las hermanas que, en secreto, más unión tenían. Se entendían bastante bien a pesar de sus diferencias. Luan le había dicho a Luna que siempre que dormía en su pecho, dormía a placer. A verdadero gusto.

Luna le había dicho que podía quedarse a dormir con ella cuando quisiera y que solo le costaría un cupcake de las fiestas a donde trabajaba. Y ambas reían.

Nadie en la casa sabía esta cercanía. Así como no sabían mil y una cosas más que pasaban bajo ese techo. Historias de otras ocasiones.

Luan apoyó su frente en el delgado hombro de su hermana. La respiración de Luna golpeaba con fuerza, el cuello de Luan.

El calor vaporoso de sus respiraciones comenzó a levantarse transformando la sábana en un domo mágico, en un reino fantástico donde ellas eran aroma, piel, voz, suspiros, risitas, manos… quizá…

No era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así. De hecho, era la tercera tormenta en donde esa unión, pretextada por el temporal, se daba así. Cada vez era más poderosa que antes, más embriagante, más mortal. Y al igual que las últimas dos veces, estaban acercándose a una orilla que, de incertidumbre, era inmensa.

En la mente de ambas solo dos preguntas navegavan: _¿Qué siento?… ¿Que sientes?_

-Tu corazón late muy fuerte, Luna.- Dijo Luan aspirando levemente, le encantaba arrebatarle su olor fresco con tintes ácidos. Su aroma de rudeza y rebeldía.

-¿Muy duro?... es por los truenos, Sis.- Luna tenía miedo, sí. Pero no al vendaval. No a la tormenta.

Ella tenía miedo a Luan.

Sentía sus manos tan suaves pegadas a su espalda, mientras que ella la tomaba de la cintura. Podía sentir su estrechez y la sensación de su ropa interior por debajo de la bata.

Peleando con su imaginación, podía creer que sentía pequeñas, muy pequeñas zonas en el pecho de su hermana, que le rozaban cual punta de diamante. Y cortaban como tal.

Tenía miedo. Luna sabía que su hermana era consciente de sus preferencias; y a pesar de que ninguna hermana** jamás** le harían un despreció por ello, el caso de Luan era especial.

Era su Luan. Su hermana especial. Su cómplice de cuarto. Su consuelo de lágrimas. Su refugio de las tormentas.

Luna inhaló para calmarse, pero las noches como esa le habían regalado el aroma de su hermana casi desde que tenía memoria. Era un destello de canela deliciosa y toques dulces, seguro provenientes de las golosinas con las que estaba en contacto constante, en sus fiestas. Su linda comediante.

-Luna, sigues temblando.- Luan, llevada por la oscuridad, la lluvia, el viento y los truenos, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla para calmarla.

Pero Luna rompió a llorar.

-Luna… ¿Luna, que pasa?-

-Nada… no pasa nada, Sis…- Luna sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta. Luan se angustió al verla.

-No, dime, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Hice algo?-

Luna quería huir, quería correr, quería estar en otro lado ante las sensaciones que la invadían y que luchaba por erradicar.

Luan, al verla apretar los ojos y desesperarse, la tomó del rostro para calmarla; y quedaron tan cerca que sus alientos a pasta dental nocturna, se estrellaban cual mar embravecido, en su bocas.

Luna lloraba furiosamente, mientras Luan le acariciaba la mejilla terriblemente preocupada.

Pero la mirada no huía. Estaban en un duelo una con la otra, el pestañeo era el único y fugaz escape de aquel descubrimiento.

Luna, sin soportarlo más, se lanzó a abrazarla por el cuello y pegarla a sí. Luan le correspondió el abrazo y entrelazaron sus piernas un poco más.

Afuera, un trueno cayó tan cerca, que la tierra tembló. Y cuando el sonido de despejó. Había una chica con frenos, dando un tierno beso en los labios, a una joven de cabello corto.

Luna tenia los ojos cerrados como si sintiera un dolor agudo.

Luan ahora era la que lloraba.

Se separaron con mucha lentitud, dejando un leve sonido chocante.

Luna comenzó a abrirlos ojos y mientras lo hacía, descubrió la realidad intempestiva y se fue llenando de un susto que provenía de su mente, en donde se echaba, sin más, la culpa de todo.

Culpó a su género. Culpó a sus preferencias. Culpó a la sangre. Se sintió maldita.

Fueron tres segundos donde vivió el infierno en su vientre.

Luego se le vino el cielo en un bálsamo de la mano de Luan, quien le había puesto su palma en el pecho.

Luan rompió el contacto visual.

-Perdóname.-

Afuera la lluvia castigaba los árboles y las ráfagas no decidían hacia adonde soplar. El trueno mas potente de la noche se hizo presente haciendo saltar a todos en la casa, pero esta vez, en el cuarto de aquellas dos chicas, nadie tembló. Nadie tuvo miedo. No del clima.

-Luancita.-Dijo Luna con dulzura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana. Luego, su raciocinio ganó una idea. Aun podía salvarlo todo.

\- Gra-gracias… me lograste calmar, Luan. Hacia… hacía mucho que no nos dábamos un piquito. Eso me calmó.- Y Luna sonrió llena de inmensas dudas.

-Un piquito como antaño…- Dijo Luan y quiso convencerse de lo mismo.

-Si, como antes.- Respondió Luna.

No, esto no era un piquito como antaño. Cuando jugaban a que se casaban mientras Leni hacía de dama de honor.

O ese beso que das para que deje de llorar o solo porque hay confianza.

-¿Te parece un beso como antaño?- Preguntó Luan sin pensar.

Luna sonrió. -Bueno, es un poco diferente. Ya somos mayores y creo que…-

Luan se colgó del cuello de Luna con firmeza.

-¿Te… gustó?-

Y el pecho de Luna recibió un golpe de latidos tan fuertes, que su dorso se cimbró.

Tragó saliva y respondió ya con la mente al borde del desmayo, en la voz silbante del pecado: Mucho.

Se miraron, sonrieron, se sonrojaron. La lluvia seguía, el movimiento de sus muslos no cesaba, entrelazadas del cuello y la cintura, debajo de una blanca sabana en la cama superior de una litera…

Cayó un trueno…

El beso fue tan potente que sus dientes chocaron antes de que encontrasen el contacto húmedo de un beso abierto. Luna tomó suavemente de la cabeza a Luan y la trajo a sí, mientras su lengua entraba tímidamente, solo para recibir el torrente de Luan que se dejó ir con toda la pasión que da la adolescencia desbocada.

Se encontraron en un beso largo donde conocieron el deguste de los labios, y el sabor delicioso en sus bocas.

-Luna tu…-

-Si…-

-Luan… desde cuando…-

-No sé… no sé…-

-Luan me gustas…- Dijo en un gemido.

Y todo se detuvo.

Se volvieron a mirar después de aquel breve frenesí donde se conocieron en un beso apasionado. En donde ambas sabían ahora, los secretos de su saliva.

A Luna le volvió el miedo ante la súbita parada.

-Luan yo… Yo…-

-Y tú a mi. - Contestó Luan.

-¿Qué?-

-Que estar contigo me hace feliz, Luna.-

Luna sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Luan como metiéndola en su alma. Fue tan inmenso que se perdieron en suspiros y risas. Sin embargo, en un abrazo cargado de dicha, vino lo que era, su inminente realidad.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Afuera la tormenta se calmaba. Entones, vino la verdad.

-Luna, yo, ¿te gusto, de verdad? -

Luan vio en Luna el miedo.

-No, no, Luna, tu…tu… tu igual me gustas mucho, pero…-

-Lo sé, Sis…-

Se vino el silencio más incómodo; el de una pésima verdad compartida. El laberinto sin salida. Ambas comprendían el detalle de la sangre, ambas sabían su entorno a pesar de que ambas compartían unas dosis de amor no fraternal.

Era todo. Había que detenerlo.

-Sis, será mejor que…- Dijo Luna con lágrimas en los ojos dispuesta a dejar ir de sus brazos a una chica hermosa; a lo que Luan le puso una mano en la boca y con respiración ahogada, liberó a la vida a la suerte. Y al amor lo volvió fiscal.

-Por hoy, no soy tu hermana. Soy Luan, tu vecina de cuarto y ya.-

Entonces aprovechó el momento para escabullirse debajo de Luna, obligando a esta a levantarse y quedar encima.

Luna la vio. Los ojos de Luan brillaban con su hermoso cabello castaño suelto y desperdigado totalmente por el colchón, y aquella bata amarilla que era todo lo que le cubría.

Luan recogió sus manos en su pecho y sonrió levemente.

Luna supo lo que tenía que hacer. Supo lo que Luan esperaba. Tomó las muñecas de Luan para entrelazar sus manos y someterla a la cama; se dirigió ya sin tapujos y sin miedos sobre el cuello de su hermana, quien lanzaba suspiros arqueando la espalda de la fuerte sensación.

Luna colocó su rodilla entre las piernas de la chica y presionó levemente mientras avanzaba cuello arriba, para lamer la oreja de Luan.

-Me encantas. - Le susurró.- Eres más que hermosa.-

Luan aprovecho par abrazarla y acariciar su espalda.

-Y tú a mí, Luna. Me encanta tu fuerza, tu ser.-

Luna la aprisionaba en un beso fiero contra la cama, mientras Luan levantaba sus caderas dejando su ropa interior expuesta, solo para sentir la sensación del roce con el muslo de Luna.

-Eres tan fuerte…-

-Eres tan hermosa…-

Suspiros, alientos que se volvieron gemidos. Sábanas manchadas.

Era noche de tormenta.

Era noche de Luna y Confeti.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta lectura. No creo poder actualizar nada la próxima semana, esto debido a trabajo. Pero aprovecho este envión de letras para sacar lo más que pueda.**

**Gracias por comentar. Se les quiere. **

**Un saludo especial al super amigo **J0nas Nagera, si men, más o menos así van las líneas de El Poema, todo será aclarado en su momento, ningún cabo suelto. :) la pregunta no es cuando... si no cuantas.

**Lobo Hibiky**


	25. Una Ingenua Melodía

**Pues seguimos escribiendo. Algo no muy bonito pero pues, se dio. **

**Esto es un LunaxLeni.**

**\- Una Ingenua Melodía -**

* * *

No es como si yo fuera una mala persona.

¿Verdad?

No lo soy, claro que no lo soy.

En realidad, yo soy muy buena… soy alguien muy querida.

Mis hermanos me quieren, me quieren mucho. Lana, Lisa… Lori… todas me quieren.

Saco buenas notas. No doy demasiada guerra a mis padres, a diferencia de otras como Luan o Lynn.

Soy talentosa, puedo tocar varios instrumentos y siempre les tocó sus canciones favoritas en sus cumpleaños.

Soy una buena hija, una buena hermana, una buena alumna.

¿Verdad que sí?

…¿Con Leni?…

Lo que pasa con… Leni… es…

Lo que pasa con Leni es…es algo diferente.

¡Yo no la he tocado! Jamás lo haría… jamás…

…sé que tiene un problema… ¡No! ¡No me aprovecho de eso! ...es solo…

…solo… que es difícil… mi pecho palpita mucho, mi respiración se agita cuando…

Sé que no lo hace a propósito, pero tampoco es como que mi culpa. Yo no tengo la culpa de que haga lo que hace.

Yo no tengo la culpa que… sea tan…

* * *

-Luna, ¿has visto mi bra verde?- Preguntó Leni entrando intempestivamente al cuarto de Luna y Luan. Al parecer acababa de bañarse, ya que venía envuelta en una toalla blanca.

Luna estaba sentada en una silla tipo cineasta que era de Luan, esa que tenía una estrella amarilla en la parte del respaldo. Afinaba su guitarra acústica.

-Claro que no, Sis. ¿Por qué estaría tu bra verde aquí? ¿Ya buscaste en tu cuarto?-

-Claro que ya busque en mi cuarto, Luna, no soy tan tonta. Lo que sucede es que una vez Charles se llevó una blusa de Lori y la fuimos a rescatar hasta el cuarto de Lisa.-

-Pues aquí no se le ha visto.- Respondió Luna de forma desganada.

-Espero que no te importe si reviso.-

-Adelante, dude.-

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, la rubia comenzó a registrar la habitación. Levantó instrumentos musicales, títeres y artículos de magia, revisó las esquinas, cajones, pero no encontró nada. Se comenzaba a fastidiar.

Luna por su parte, seguía afinando sus cuerdas mientras veía a la rubia ir y venir por todo el cuarto. La toalla subía por sus piernas cada vez que Leni se ponía de puntas para buscar algo arriba de los estantes y para que decir cuando se agachaba. Luna sonrió, "Sí que es linda mi Sis, pues." Pensó.

-¿Sabes?- dijo- Creó que vi algo debajo de la cama de Luan.-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?.- Contestó la rubia sonriendo ampliamente y se fue de rodillas para asomarse al lugar mencionado.

-Se me había pasado.- Dijo Luna mientras sus ojos se aguzaban con un brillo.

Leni estaba totalmente agachada dejando sus caderas arriba y la toalla estaba subiendo cada vez más dándole a Luna un panorama completo. La chica se dejó resbalar un poco en su silla para ver un tanto más.

-No veo nada.- Dijo Leni.

-Busca más al fondo.-Dijo Luna sin poder quitar la vista del trasero de Leni, que cada quedaba más a la vista.

-Espera, ya vi algo Luna, casi lo alcanzó. – Y la rubia se agachó a todo lo que pudo.

A Luna se le secó la boca cuando alcanzó a ver un pequeño triangulo verde que resaltaba de entre el trasero de Leni. Pudo distinguir como la prenda se pegaba a ella dando la horma exacta que su imaginación podía completar. Sentía un calor vaporoso cubriéndole el rostro.

-¡Aquí esta!- Dijo triunfalmente la rubia saliendo de la posición en la que estaba.-Gracias, Lunita, sin ti no lo hubiera encontrado.- Leni se puso de pie, se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te debo una blusa, Lunita.- Y la rubia, sonriendo, abandonó el cuarto.

Después de la salida de su hermana, Luna dejó la guitarra a un lado, se secó un inexistente sudor de la frente y se talló los ojos. Sentía su pecho palpitar y el rostro muy acalorado.

-Rayos…- Se dijo.

* * *

No, no, no… yo no me aprovecho de ella, las cosas se dieron solas.

¿Cree que yo soy una maquiavélica que está planeando como atacar a alguien?

Se lo que parece, pero no es así.

* * *

-Extiende más los brazos, Luna.- Dijo una joven rubia con cinta métrica en mano.

-Sis, ya me duelen los hombros.- Respondió la improvisada modelo, quien, con los brazos levantados, hacía de maniquí portando una falda negra hasta los tobillos, junto con su clásica blusa azul.

-Solo un poco más, Luna. Tú fuiste quien me pidió una blusa especial con la bandera de ese grupo que te gusta en la espalda. Para poderla hacer, necesito tus medidas exactas. -

-Como que ya no la quiero mucho, Sis. Me fastidia estar inmóvil. Además, esta falda no era parte del conjunto.-

-Deja de quejarte o te pincho con la aguja.- Dijo Leni.- Ahora, quieta que voy a medir el pecho.-

-¿El qué?- Leni se pegó por la espalda a Luna, puso su barbilla en el hombro de su hermana, y pasó la cinta para medirle a la altura del pecho.

-No aprietes tanto que de por si no hay nada. - Dijo Luna molesta.

-Ya te saldrán.- Dijo la modista, para luego anotar un número en su libreta de medidas. –Vaya, que pobre.-

Luna se asomó un poco a la puerta para verificar algo, luego dijo.- A ver Sis, ya que estás de criticona, quiero ver cuánto mides tú.- Y dando un giro se puso detrás de Leni. Tomó la cinta de las manos de su hermana.

-¿Me vas a medir? Genial! Luego nadie me toma las medidas a mí. De hecho, nadie quiere ser maniquí. Me sorprendió que aceptaras tan rápido. - Leni levantó los brazos con alegría mientras Luna pasaba la cinta métrica justo al centro del pecho de su hermana, no sin antes pasar los pulgares levemente de ida y de vuelta por toda la circunferencia.

Leni soltó una risita.

Luna comenzó a respirar pesado. Apretó la cinta.

-¿Cuánto Mido?- Pregunto animada Leni.

-Este… si… mides aah… mucho más que lo mío hermana. De verdad que estás bien bonita.-

-Todas ustedes son hermosas, y no digas que es más que lo tuyo, tu eres preciosa así como estás.-

-Gracias Sis, y… ¿si te mido la cadera para ver quien tiene más? - Dijo Luna presa de una extraña ansiedad.

Leni la volteó a ver. Luna sintió temor.

-¿De verdad quieres medirme?- Le sonrió ampliamente.- Gracias, luego nadie quiere y lleva tiempo; me va a servir para actualizar mis datos.-

-C-Claro Sis, lo que sea por ti.-

Luna midió brazos, hombros, espalda y cintura de Leni.

-¿Cuánto de cadera?-

-Espera, deja bajo un poco más la cinta.- Luna, agachada, había colocado la cinta a alrededor de la cadera de su hermana. Bajó la cinta con los dedos en vez de solo aflojar y pasarla de nuevo. Tocando de esta manera, una y otra vez, el trasero de Leni.

-Ya casi, Sis.-

-Me haces cosquillas.- Dijo la rubia.

La colocó justo en lo que vendría siendo la cúpula de la circunferencia en el trasero de la rubia-Si que tienes bastante.- Dijo Luna acariciando el trasero de Leni levemente.

-¿Verdad que si?.- Dijo la susodicha.

-Si…si…- La mano de Luna se abrió para tomar toda la redondez ya sin poder contenerse.

-¿Leni tienes un botón de estos?- Preguntó Lola entrando de súbito al cuarto. Luna, se fue de espaldas y cayó sentada.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó Lola.

-Luna me está tomando las medidas.- Contestó alegre la rubia mayor.

Lola las miró a ambas, se encogió de hombros y volvió a pedirle a Leni un botón como el que ella llevaba. Leni se lo dio sin chistar.

-¡Continuemos Luna!- Dijo la modista con mucho ánimo. Sin embargo, Luna había desaparecido del cuarto.

_Nadie podría notar unos muy leves gemidos que se escuchaba como un sueño, en el baño de los Louds._

* * *

¡Ya les dije que no soy mala persona! ¡Yo…!

Yo solo... es que…

…no puedo… evitarlo…

Es una emoción que me gana… un sentimiento…

De verdad no puedo…

* * *

-Luna, ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó una adormilada Luan al notar que su hermana abandonaba la parte superior de la litera.

-Al baño.- Respondió Luna ya en la puerta de la habitación.

-Entonces "orinita" vienes ja, ja, ja. - Luan checó su celular, eran las 2:49 am.- Pero ya en serio, deberías dejar de tomar tanta cerveza de raíz antes de dormir.-

Luna ya no alcanzó a escuchar. Había salido.

-Vaya que si tenía ganas.- Pensó Luan y se recostó nuevamente.

Parada enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de las mayores, la mente de Luna palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón asustado. Se sentía mareada. Ansiosa.

Ella sabía que estaba mal lo que tenía en mente, pero tenía días dándole vueltas a un asunto. Una idea.

Lori no estaba. En esos días se encontraba llevando a cabo su trámite para la universidad. Volvería, quizá, mañana por la tarde.

Luna tomó el picaporte, y respirando profundo, entró.

Leni dormía con su antifaz puesto. Estaba casi completamente tapada por su sábana y hacía un gracioso silbido al respirar. Luna se acercó con cuidado y la observó un rato desde un lado de la cama.

Aún podía detenerse, pero no lo haría. Llegó a la conclusión que, al final, quizá no mentía: si tenía miedo.

Además, no era nada malo pasar la noche con su hermana.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó la rubia cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama. Se subió los antifaces.

-¿Luna?-

-Sí, hola Sis.-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya amaneció? -

-No, Leni. Es solo que… - Luna tomó aire.- Tuve una pesadilla muy fea donde… me alejaban de todos. Siento muy feo en el pecho. -

Leni le miró un momento, luego sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el rostro.

-Pobrecita, no tengas miedo, nadie te va abandonar nunca. Por lo menos yo no. Ven duerme conmigo si te hace sentir mejor.- Y la rubia levantó la sábana, a la cual la chica castaña entró sin dudar.

* * *

¿Qué hora era?, no sabía, no importaba. Leni se había quedado dormida casi de inmediato después de que se acomodaron las dos en la cama.

Estaban levemente abrazadas, ambas durmiendo una frente a la otra. Los ojos de Luna, que se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra desde hacía rato, estaban clavados en la pequeña nariz de la rubia. Estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir su aroma a fresa y crema. O eso se imaginaba.

Luna se movió un poco, asegurándose de mover a Leni igual. Ella no reaccionó. Se movió un poco más fuerte y esperó. Nada. Leni estaba profundamente dormida.

Entonces fue cuando puso su mano en la cintura de su hermana y, con la respiración asfixiándole, la subió un poco, para luego bajarla lentamente.

Deslizó su mano hasta llegar al punto culmine de la generosa cadera de Leni, luego regresó la mano pero esta vez, atrapando la bata de dormir. La clásica verde suave que usaba siempre.

Acarició hasta llegar a su cintura nuevamente, habiendo arrastrado la bata, hasta encima de la cadera. Ahora podía ver claramente su ropa interior.

Luna sería incapaz de reconocer su rostro en ese momento. Una risa leve pero mal intencionada, junto con unos ojos que brillaban de deseo. Bajó la mano nuevamente, pero esta vez, sin tela de por medio; pudo tocar, por fin, la suave piel.

Fue como un choque eléctrico sentir la suavidad de Leni, tuvo deseos de besarle. Llevó su mano hasta donde estaba la orilla de la panty y metió el pulgar ya sin mucho cuidado, jugó levemente con la tela soñando que se la retiraba por completo a las rodillas y que llevaba su mano a la entrepierna.

Retiró la mano asustada al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-No, no, no… ¿Qué diablos me pasa? - Se reprendió. - Tengo que irme de aquí.-

Pero en vez de retirarse volvió a colocar su mano en la cintura de su hermana bajando sin detenerse hasta pasar de su cadera y tomar su pierna. Comenzó a acariciar sin detenerse.

Comenzó a dar círculos desde el muslo a la cintura que se fueron expandiendo, hasta pasar por una de las esferas de su hermana. Luna dejó la mano allí y se quedó quieta. Observó a Leni y confirmo que seguía dormida.

Entonces palpó levemente una y otra vez, el trasero de su hermana. El calor aumentaba, podía sentir la tela de la panty y la piel en un solo tacto. Sintió que su entrepierna palpitaba al subir su mano por debajo de la bata acariciando la suave espalda, para luego bajar y sin pudor ni control, acariciar por debajo de la ropa interior, en donde había introducido su mano. Pudo sentirla en plenitud.

Leni entreabrió los ojos.

Luna, presa de pánico y, a la vez, de un deseo que la nublaba, retiró la mano y la abrazó con fuerza.

Leni se terminó de despertar ante el brusco movimiento.

-¿Qué… pasa?-

-Solo abrázame, Leni.- Dijo con voz cortada la castaña.- Una pesadilla…-

La chica la abrazó suavemente creyendo que su hermana tenía miedo. La pegó a si y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

-No tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí tontita.-

A Leni no le molestó que Luna atrapase una de sus piernas con las suyas, ni que moviera levemente sus caderas, rozándola… tampoco notó raro que Luna se aferrara con fuerza, ni la extraña humedad que, en ese contacto, se sentía.

* * *

-Le digo, Doc, que no soy mala persona. Sé que está mal, es el…deseo…que me ganó ¿Bien?-

-Luna, creo que no dimensionas las cosas. Te haré una pregunta, ¿ya has tenido relaciones sexuales? -

-¿Tengo que contestar?-

La mujer de la bata blanca la miró. -Ya veo.- anotó algunas cosas en una libreta.- Sé que tuviste una novia llamada Sam. ¿Me podrías decir por qué rompieron?-

-Sam… solo… se cansó de mí y se fue… ¿Por qué pregunta eso?-

-¿La presionabas para que tuvieran relaciones?-

Luna se quedó mirando al doctor con una infinita rabia. –No sé de qué está hablando.-

-¿Qué tan seguido tienes deseos sexuales?-

Fue todo lo que Luna aguantó. Se puso de pie y azotó el escritorio.

-¡No sé qué diablos esta insinuando! ¡No tengo por qué contestar! ¡Esto es invasión a mi privacidad! -

-Es necesario que contestes porque tienes un trastorno y no lo sabes. Mi diagnóstico preliminar es que tienes un deseo sexual poco común y eso te lleva a tomar decisiones guiadas por tus instintos. Si no se te trata, podrías arrepentirte toda tu vida. –

Luna respiraba agitada, apretaba los dientes con furia. -¿Cómo puede saber eso? ¿Usted no sabe nada?-

\- Dime Luna, ¿hubieras sido capaz, de tener sexo con tu hermana Leni?-

Luna sintió una sensación amarga bajando por su garganta.

-Y-yo…-

\- ¿Sabes cómo se escucha eso?-

Luna se llevó las manos al rostro, comenzó a sollozar. Se sentó nuevamente.

-Luna, ¿estás enamorada de tu hermana?

-¡No! Yo… ah… yo… no… lo sé…- Dijo entre lágrimas.

* * *

-Consideramos que la niña debe venir a consultas diarias.-

-¿Está seguro, doctor? Ella en realidad es… una chica buena.- Dijo Lynn padre.

-Claro que lo es. Pero debe darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hizo. Una vez que lo dimensione, podrá entender la magnitud de sus actos y redimir su comportamiento. –

-Y ¿funcionará todo esto, doctor?-

-No puedo darles garantías. Pero es un tratamiento y la gran mayoría de los casos responden favorablemente.

-Entiendo, y dígame, ¿Qué costo tendrán estas consultas?-

-No se preocupe por eso, señora. El doctor Feinstein es un buen colega nuestro y nos recomendó atender este caso con mucha vehemencia. Solo tendrán que pagar los medicamentos. -

-Se lo agradezco. En ese caso, entonces le tomaremos la palabra.-

-Les espero mañana a las 4 de la tarde.-

Luego recibieron a Luna quien, cabizbaja, se acercó a ellos con timidez.

Caminaron juntos los tres sin cruzar palabras hasta la salida del hospital psiquiátrico.

En medio de ese silencio que dolía, el señor Lynn miraba a un lado, Rita a otro mientras Luna se centraba en el roto pavimento.

No sabían cuántas noches había pasado Luna durmiendo con su hermana Leni, a escondidas.

Solo sabían que una mañana, una mancha de sangre amaneció entre las sábanas…

…y de eso nadie se debía enterar…

* * *

**Buenas noches. Espero les haya gustado esta versión oscura de un deseo insano.**

**Saludos a los que comentan y leen. Se les quiere, un saludo especial a **Wielmehr** a **Luis Carlos ** a **J0nas Nagera

**Lobo Hibiky**


	26. Panty-monium II

**Para los extraviados, hace muchas lunas subí un one-shot llamado Pantymonium donde Clyde le roba una panty a Lori, ésta lo descubre y lo va a buscar. Todo termina en paz y un leve beso en los labios. (Se encuentra en ésta recopilación, solo búsquenlo en los caps por si desean saber que pasó).**

**Esta es la continuación de eso y para dejar claro, una cosa nomás:**

**-Está escrito en tipo verso como los cuentos navideños (esos del Grinch) ¿Por que? Ni perra idea, solo así lo comencé y lo terminé.**

**Gracias por leer. Ojala les guste. **

**Esto es:**

**\- Pantymonium II -**

**El Aroma de la Victoria**

* * *

La alarma expandía su liberador sonido, y los niños escapaban por las puertas de la escuela. Que vendimia resultaba el saber que las clases por hoy, eran finalizadas.

Tomando los tirantes de su mochila de fina marca, Clyde sonreía rebosante de una paz impertérrita. Los recuerdos maravillosos de los labios de su amada, eran la corazonada de un futuro rebosante de miel, frutos y deliciosas cosas aún sin nombre.

La había besado. ¡Es que la había besado! ¡Carajo! Era digno de la vestimenta de Don Juan, y su pecho se ensanchaba al recordar el dulce aroma, de la prenda que se robaba su niñez, su mente, sus sueños. Su todo.

Era la prueba viva de que, del infierno, existen escaleras para subir a respirar el aire celestial de tela y encajes. Del aroma dulzón que le embriagaba la mente. Y es que, cuando estaba con el cuello bajo el yugo; su ángel, su verdugo, la vida le perdonó.

Y de los labios rosados, conoció el sabor.

Que bello era el respirar sin culpa alguna, que pletórica caía esa tarde, que perfecta era la acera en la que andaba; que delicia era, pues, estar vivo.

-Jamás creí que robar la panty de Lori fuera lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida.-

Entonces; de la oscuridad de un callejón sintió de pronto lo tomaban con ligereza, estirando su camiseta de 200 dólares la pieza. Su vista era un visaje ante el violento empellón, y sintió la desazón de su enclenque cuerpo, al estrellarse contra la fría y húmeda red de mohosos ladrillos.

Estaba en los adentros de un callejón sin salida. Ocultos tras la sombra de un viejo frigorífico. Ese día, podía decir, que temía por su vida.

¿Quién era? ¿A quién le debía? Se preguntaba asustado.

Sintió a la bestia tomarle del cuello mientras lo aprisionaba en la pared, apretó los dientes ante la sensación de asfixia. Intentó librarse, pero era imposible, era un ente de fuerza irascible que clavó sus dedos sin pudor. Él gimió de dolor.

-Toma… mi… dinero…- Dijo sin ver siquiera al agresor.

La fuerza de la mano se cerraba cual candado y el chico tuvo miedo de verdad. En contra de la experiencia y ante el susto e impotencia; lanzó desesperado, un golpe hacía el costado que, de fuerza, pereció.

Luego, de repente, un puño se hundió en su vientre y el aire de su cuerpo, se esfumó. Se derrumbó derrotado, totalmente a sí abrazado, sobre el repulsivo suelo del lugar.

El sollozo de un niño indefenso, fue naciente.

-¿Por…- exclamó antes de ahogarse, para luego completar- …que?-

El silencio y la penumbra fueron testigos impávidos, y de la lengua del captor, por fin voz, apareció.

-Supe lo que hiciste. - Se escuchó como sentencia, y la sangre del Mcbride se detuvo tres segundos. No era lo _que decía_, si no _a quien pertenecía_, ese conocido timbre de la voz de su captor.

-Lo escuché ayer por casualidad, al acercarme al cuarto de Lori.- Sonó duro como el concreto, mientras; con el terror por dentro, un endeble aliento regresaba al joven Clyde.

-Yo… no…- Se escuchó muy débilmente desde el suelo.

\- ¡¿Tú qué?!- Gritó la interpelada- ¡Maldito pervertido!- Aseveró enojada. Y en un arranque de furia iracunda, se fue sobre el chico, lo tomó del cuello de la ropa y lo estrelló en la pared de nueva cuenta.

-P-por favor… Lynn… yo… Lori… ella…. me perdonó…- Apenas lograba balbucear el joven, mientras estiraba sus pies para tocar el suelo, la fuerza de la Loud era de miedo.

-Te robaste la ropa interior de mi her-ma-na.- Dijo apretando los dientes muy duro. Lo azotó de nueva cuenta contra el muro.

-Ella… ella, ¡ella ya me perdonó, Lynn!-Exclamó Clyde buscando salir ileso- Se las devolví, ¡incluso me dio un beso!-

La pecosa sonrió, incrédula.

-Tu cobardía no tiene límites, mira que semejante mentira. Tú como yo sabes que Lori ¡jamás te besaría!-

-Está bien si no me crees, de verdad que no te culpo; pero pregúntale y sabrás que no te miento.- Y con la vista baja, agregó.- créeme si te digo que ella, mi buen ángel, me perdonó…-

-Puede que ella te haya perdonado. - Dijo Lynn hablándole de frente.- Pero nuestro honor fue mancillado. Y como el pervertido que eres, te daré trato especial; te vas a arrepentir, Clyde, de jugar con nuestra honra, ¡que me cambio el nombre! Si no clamas por piedad. –

Haciendo un tosco movimiento, Lynn Jr. Loud derribó a Mcbride; quien, sabiéndose perdido, aceptó su cruel destino. Era hoja arrastrada por un mar embravecido; pagaría sus pecados… el karma lo había alcanzado.

Sintió la cruel rodilla de la joven en su pecho, y aunque le faltó el aire, su inhalador no fue a buscar. Miró a su verdugo con seriedad infinita, no había miedo, solo culpa, era su culpa y nada más. Extendió sus brazos, el castigo ha de llegar.

-Dame con lo que tengas, cruel alma vengativa. Las acciones que he hecho, el precio me pasarán. -

Lynn lo miró altiva y buscó de entre su ropa, un objeto extraño y pardo; que en su mano colocó. Luego miró a su presa, y un puño amenazante levantó. –

Clyde cerró los ojos al ver el puño en alto, sabía lo que venía; dos semanas en agonía, nariz rota, labios mal. Quizá un ojo morado, o un diente bien quebrado, sea como fuera, acabaría en cama de hospital.

Lynn dejó caer el golpe, pero no fue un puño cerrado, fue una palma abierta que en su cara se estrelló.

-A ver si esto te gusta, idiota.- La villana, exclamó.

Con la rodilla en el pecho, y aprisionándole una mano por la muñeca, Lynn Jr. frotaba con fuerza en la cara de aquel ladrón; ese viejo suspensorio que usaba en el deporte, y que no había conocido mucha agua y jabón.

-Esto es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad, pervertido? – Dijo frotando aún más fuerte, aquel objeto prohibido. -¡A ver si soportas este y te quedan ganas de volver!- Le gritó envuelta en saña una y otra vez.

-Ly…Lynn…q-que- ¿ha-ces?- Era la voz de Clyde entre los pliegues de la prenda.

-Es tu castigo por robar algo tan íntimo de una Loud. No volverás a tener olfato en esta vida ni en otra. -

Clyde movía la cabeza intentando liberarse, pero en ese sometimiento, no había forma de zafarse.

De pronto Lynn centro el objeto en la nariz y la boca, y sonriendo con malicia, con fuerza presionó. Esperó entonces con ansias, las súplicas del condenado; que rogase por su pasado, que rogase por su perdón. Pero contra de lo esperado, solo se elevó el silencio, y aquel ataque severo, de pronto tono cambió. Un leve aire fresco en la mano de Lynn se extendió.

-¿Que…? ¿Qué es lo crees que haces?- Preguntó anonadada, al sentir de pronto que el pecho de su cautivo, se acrecentaba.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Exclamó al sentir que entre sus dedos, aire fluía y el pecho bajaba; para luego sentir de nuevo, una profunda inhalación.

Entonces al darse cuenta que su aroma era robado y que en contra de lo pensado tortura no consiguió. Se le vino una vergüenza como nunca había sentido, algo definido, quizá, como pudor.

Y es que, ante la furia de enterarse del gran robo, castigarlo de esa forma, gran idea le aconteció. De pronto sonó un suspiro de parte de Mcbride y toda la ira ciega, de pronto se evaporó.

Retiró a prisa la mano, quitando así la prenda, dijo –esto no es posible- pues claramente alcanzó a ver; en el rostro de aquel chico una extraña sonrisa.

–¿Qué te es tan gracioso? ¿Acaso estás loco? - Dijo con más nervios que fuerza.

El chico abrió los ojos, ella retrocedió.

Al sentirse libre de peso, Clyde se incorporó en el suelo, se frotó un poco el pecho por el fuerte dolor. Luego levantó la vista, para ver a su captor.

Le regaló una sonrisa, al verla tan extraviada, y aunque el cuerpo le dolía, rápido perdonó.

-No estoy loco, Lynn, no aún. - Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, luego inhaló profundo.

Lynn sintió claramente, como, ante esa acción, le estaban robando de nuevo algo más íntimo que el corazón.

\- Lo que pasa es, que, bueno, tu… tu hueles… mejor que Lori, Lynn… mucho, mucho mejor… tu aroma es muy… rico…- Y se sonrojó el tipo.

La castaña sintió tal pena, al escuchar las palabras, que el bochorno de pronto la sofocó. Se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho, acercaba a Clyde mucho trecho, a lo que jamás nadie, hasta ahora, le conoció.

-Oh por Dios- Exclamó acalorada.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Se tapó con las manos la cara. El ardor en sus orejas podía sacar vapor.

Su cara se puso tan roja, que su furia ya tan remota, de pronto le regresó.

¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Le gritó.

Y con fuerza al rostro del chico, lo primero que vio, lanzó. Luego pegó un sprint, y del callejón desapareció.

Clyde sintió que algo en los ojos se le estampaba, cuando lo retiró, su captora ya no estaba. Se puso de pie confundido, ¡vaya día que había sido! Se salvó por casi nada.

Miró de pronto su mano, ¿Qué era lo que Lynn le había lanzado?

Y vaya cuento, cruel destino, paradoja. En su ceguera nerviosa, la castaña le lanzó; aquel viejo suspensorio, que fue arma de tortura, Clyde sonrió con dulzura y al bolsillo la guardo.

-Quien diría que hueles tan bien, Lynn Loud, quien lo diría.- Pensó.

Y se retiró caminando triunfante, como el más grande Don Juan del mundo, sin saber a ciencia cierta; si esta historia tendría otro rumbo.

* * *

**Y bueno, jeje esto fue lo que salió en esta ocasión. Quizá tenga tercera parte porque Lynn va a notar que arrojó la prenda y quiere ir por ella. Interesante sería ver que van a hacer ahora que se conocen tan bien jajaja.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Lobo Hibiky**


	27. Panty-monium III

**Cuando hice el primer Panty-monium, jamás, en serio JAMÁS pensé en hacer una segunda y menos tercera parte. **

**Que puedo decir, hay cosas que simplemente no controlas. **

**Esto es:**

**\- Panty-monuim III -**

**"Y cuando despertó, el suspensorio aun seguía allí."**

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzaron de pronto.

Como en una película del viejo oeste, quedaron frente a frente, a una distancia de unos cinco metros, manteniéndose inmóviles ante la intensidad del intercambio visual; impávidos, silentes.

El viento arrastró algunas hojas secas que se movieron entre ellos; el pasto hizo un sonido como de murmullo. Tanto para él, como para ella, en esa tarde cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Literalmente, cualquier cosa.

-¿Lo traes contigo?- Dijo por fin Lynn Jr. con seriedad.

-Sí, Lynn, está en mi bolsillo.- Respondió Clyde.

-Bien, sácalo con cuidado y aviéntalo hacía mí. -

-No va a llegar hasta allá, Lynn.-

-¡No importa! Solo has lo que te digo.-

-Bien.- Contestó el chico y sacó de su bolsillo derecho, el suspensorio de la discordia. Lynn notó de inmediato que el chico tomaba la prenda de la parte central con toda la palma, a lo cual nuevamente se le vino un ataque de vergüenza.

-¡No lo agarres del centro!- Dijo ruborizada.

Efectivamente el chico se dio cuenta que tomaba la prenda totalmente del triángulo central, igual se sonrojó un poco y la tomó por una de los elásticos.

-Lo siento, je, je.-

-Eres un pervertido.-Espetó Lynn.

Clyde decidió defenderse. -Lynn, por más que pueda parecer así, yo no tengo la culpa de esto. Tu frotaste el suspensorio en mi cara y me lo arrojaste para luego desaparecer.-

-Eso es porque no supe cómo reaccionar hacía tus raros fetiches.-

-¡¿Mis raros fetiches?! ¡Tú me frotaste esa cosa en la cara!-

-¡Porque se supone que pedirías piedad! ¡En vez de eso te pusiste a olisquearla a gusto!-

-¿Fue mi culpa?-

-Pervertido.-

-Que no lo soy.-

-Ajá, ¿Y el panty de Lori? ¿Esa llegó mágicamente a tu bolsillo?-

-Eso es otro cuento, ella YA ME PERDONO. Y tu ayer me sacaste el aire de un puñetazo y me sometiste al suelo con una rodilla en mi esternón.-

-Más te merecías después de lo que hiciste. Además, encima de que olisqueaste mi suspensorio descaradamente, dijiste eso de que… de que yo… huelo lindo…- A Lynn se le calentaron las orejas de pena. Pero no se daría por vencida. No ante Clyde.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que diga que hueles bien?-

-¡Por qué no estás hablando de como huele mi blusa, pervertido! ¡Si no de mi suspensorio! -

-¡Y yo… que culpa… tuve! ¡Si me pusiste esa cosa en la cara!-

-¡Porque se supone que rogarías por tu vida! A ninguno de mis hermanos les gusta que se lo acerque, supuse que sería un buen castigo para ti, después de lo que habías hecho.-

-Eso es porque son tus hermanos, Lynn, es obvio que no quieran que les acerques tu ropa interior; e independientemente de lo que ellos digan, eso no significa que tu realmente huelas mal.-

-Qué… ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Que no te miento. Hueles bien.-

Y Lynn Jr. nuevamente fue presa de varias subidas de tono en su rostro. Clyde se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al ver que la niña apretaba los puños.

-¡Lynn! Espera… no lo digo de mala fe… es más, ya no lo digo ¿Ok? Solo no vayas a cometer una locura. Es más- dijo presa del miedo.- allí va tu suspensorio.- Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Clyde lo enrolló y lo lanzó con todas su fuerzas, llegando a unas distancia record de 2 metros.

Lynn vio su suspensorio en el suelo, Clyde podía ver que temblaba un poco. Quería pensar que no era de coraje, pues si Lynn explotaba, él no sobreviviría.

-Quizá no debí ser tan honesto.- Pensó arrepentido.

Lynn caminó lentamente los tres metros que la separaban de su prenda, se agachó para tomarla, la miró un par de segundos y luego la guardó en su bolsillo.

Levantó por fin la vista para mirar a Clyde.

El chico se estremeció al verla a los ojos. Esperaba cualquier cosa en la expresión de la Loud.

Pensó que ella lo vería con ira, con despreció, quizá hasta con asco.

Pero Lynn, a pesar de tener un semblante muy serio, tenía un par de perlitas de agua en los ojos. Y Clyde supo que no tenía ni la mínima idea de que era lo que pasaba.

-Ly-¿Lynn?- Preguntó Clyde con temor. –E…¿Estas bien?-

Entonces la Loud corrió hasta el chico tomándolo desprevenido; apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡AAAAY! ¡Y eso por que fue!- Exclamó el chico molesto mientras pegaba de saltitos y se tallaba con insistencia.

-Por decir esas cosas, tonto.-

-De haber sabido no te digo nada.- Dijo en tono de reclamo Clyde, mientras se seguía agarrando el hombro. Le dolía bastante y, aunque deseaba reclamar aún más por el golpe; era lo bastante listo como para saber que algo no andaba bien. Lynn no le veía a la cara y se le notaba con semblante extraño.

Decidió que había ya que zanjar todo y solo conocía una manera efectiva de hacerlo.

Respiró profundo.

-Lynn, mira, yo… lo siento ¿bien?, siento haber robado el panty de Lori, siento haberte dicho lo que te dije. Todo lo que haya hecho que te afecte, de verdad, verdad, lo siento.- Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. Y es que alguna vez platicando con su grupo de amigos, alguien dijo que la única manera de ganarle una discusión a una chica, era pidiendo disculpas por todo… aunque no tuvieras la culpa de nada…

La técnica de la zarigüeya muerta, le decían.

-No es eso, Clyde - Lynn suspiró un poco. - tú no tienes que disculparte. Excepto por lo del robo, pero dices que Lori ya te perdonó.

-¿Entonces, qué sucede?- Insistió el chico.

Lo que sucede es… bueno…- sonrió levemente. – Es que nadie me había dicho que huelo bien.

Todos creen que soy una chica sucia, ¿sabes?, por eso de que practico deportes. A veces mis calcetas están percudidas, pero es normal ¿no?. –Clyde solo asintió. - Una vez una niña de trenzas ridículas me dijo "agria" solo porque es verdad que guardo prendas que no lavo frecuente, pero eso es por cuestión de suerte y no porque sea una cerda. ¿Sabes, Clyde? Yo me baño después de cada entrenamiento y después de cada partido, siempre tengo ropa limpia para ponerme y la verdad, como no me importa mucho lo que digan de mí, no les prestó atención a esos idiotas, pero…

…pero…

…es bonito que… te digan que hueles bien.- Finalizó.

Clyde no contestó de inmediato. No esperaba esa respuesta tipo desahogo, en lo absoluto.

-Solo... solo dije la…la verdad, Lynn.- Respondió por fin, riendo nervioso.

-Bueno, gracias Clyde. Lori tiene razón al decir que eres muy considerado. Quedas exculpado de todo.- Dijo Lynn, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras mantenía un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias a ti, Loud.-El chico suspiró profundo al sentir que todo, por fin, había acabado. Se sintió tan bien, que no pudo evitar agregar.-Te prometo no volver a robar ninguna panty nunca más.-

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Lynn se volvió nuevamente serio. Entonces agregó:

-De verdad te gustan esas cosas, ¿cierto?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo lo dije solo por…-

-Ya veo… entiendo…- Dijo Lynn sin dejar al chico dar explicaciones. Entonces, con solemnidad, la chica llevó su mano al bolsillo, para sacar de nueva cuenta, el suspensorio.

Con lentitud lo extendió hacía Clyde mientras algo ruborizada, evitaba la mirada del chico.

-Ten, así quizá puedas contener esos oscuros fetiches tuyos.-

-¡NO!, Lynn, yo no quiero eso.- Dijo Clyde ya bastante desesperado de ver que todo, otra vez, se iba al traste.

-¿No lo quieres?- Preguntó Lynn. -¿Por qué? Creí que te gustaba mi… - Volteó a ver la prenda en su mano y luego nuevamente al chico, esta vez con algo de molestia.

-Claaaro, como no son de Lori. Si fueran de ella ya te hubieras ido de boca.- Dijo enojada la chica.

-¡No es eso! Es solo que… -

-Claro que es eso, que otra cosa podría ser, ingrato. Y yo que todavía te doy una salida para tus deseos sucios.- Lynn comenzaba a enfurecerse, aunque aún seguía manteniendo el sonrojo sobre su nariz.

-Pero yo… ¡Aarg!- Exclamó el chico totalmente abrumado. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo con mucha prisa, sacó su inhalador y lo aspiró tres potentes veces.

Cuando finalizó, extendió la mano hacía Lynn.

-Es solo… que me daba pena recibirlo de vuelta. Pero será un honor aceptarlo.-

-¿Seguro que no prefieres el de Lori?- Dijo Lynn en ese acento que las mujeres tienen para sonar peligrosas.

-Nou- Respondió de inmediato.- Tu aroma es único.-

-B-bien.- Y la chica, sintiendo que le ardían las orejas, colocó la prenda en la mano del Mcbride. –Recuerda. - Le dijo.- Mientras tengas esta, no necesitarás ninguna otra. ¿Hecho? -

-Hecho- Clyde definitivamente había optado por dejar que la corriente se lo llevará a donde fuera. Su cerebro era un hámster corriendo en una rueca.

-Bien, nos vemos luego, Mcbride.- Lynn le pegó suavemente en el brazo. Y luego le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por el cumplido, tonto.- Y la chica se alejó corriendo.- ¡Y cuida mi suspensorio!- Dijo viendo hacía él mientras corría.- ¡Lo voy a necesitar para el juego del viernes!-

Clyde, ajeno a todo, solo asentía mientras veía a la chica sonreír al alejarse.

Cuando Lynn Jr. desapareció al doblar en una esquina; parado en la acera, sosteniendo una prenda extraña, había quedado un chico totalmente extraviado.

Miró el objeto de la discordia en una mano, su inhalador en la otra y volteó a ver dónde hacía menos de un minuto estaba una chica castaña y pecosa.

-Que…

¡¿Qué diablos es lo que acaba de pasar?!

La prenda, volvió a su bolsillo.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir esta secuencia de historias. Clyde no sabe ni que lo golpeó, ni que pasó ni nada de nada. Solo sabe que sigue teniendo el suspensorio en su poder.**

**No creo haya una cuarta entrega de esto, pero si algo me a enseñado este libro es que puede surgir cualquier cosa. **

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos pronto.**

**Nuevamente saludos cordiales a **J0nas Nagera** en efecto amigo, muchos odian al Clyde pero psss, que tanto es tantito jeje. Darle un poco de vida.**

Wielmehr** El de Leni y Luna se me hace sombrío para una siguiente entrega, pero podría ser. En un principio pensaba hacerlo cómico e involucrar a Lincoln pero, al final se volvió como ya viste.**

Alfonso Norman **Piérdale el asco xD**

**\- Lobo Hibiky -**


End file.
